


"Убежище"(*)

by CallMe



Series: Вампирская вселенная [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит в современном Сан-Франциско, в мире, где вампиры и люди существуют бок о бок. Новый взгляд на вампирскую мифологию.<br/>Дженсен – могущественный Старейшина вампиров. Джаред – человек, член городского совета. Взяв насильно обращенного Джареда под свою защиту, Дженсен знакомит нового любовника с притягательным, чарующим миром вампирской политики, крови, предательства и бессмертной, вечной любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Убежище"(*)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183432) by [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis). 



> Пейринг: Дженсен/Джаред, Джаред/Дженсен  
> Жанр: вампирское АУ со всеми вытекающими: ангст, драма, романс, хоррор  
> Предупреждения: графическое описание насилия (кровь, трупы), смерть персонажей (не Джеи, если не считать обращения), нон-кон/принуждение (со стороны Дженсена).
> 
> (*) Sanctuary – убежище, святилище, но в данном случае – это в первую очередь название клуба.  
> 

**Глава 1.**

Сан-Франциско, Калифорния  
Наши дни

Джареду всегда хотелось заглянуть в «Убежище», вот только он не желал производить впечатление, будто ищет чьего-то покровительства. Все-таки он верил в равенство и честную игру. Кроме того, учеба в Стэнфорде на юридическом и работа в качестве помощника окружного прокурора, а также деятельность в качестве борца за гражданские права вампиров сами по себе были вполне достаточным доказательством, что стать членом городского совета он более чем готов. С его стороны это был политический ход, который, тем не менее, как он надеялся, окажет положительное влияние на права как людей, так и вампиров. Джаред был довольно популярен в городе. Шли разговоры о его продвижении по политическим рангам, что дорога ему в Вашингтон.  
Но не сегодня.  
Сегодня он просто хотел расслабиться. Просто побыть Джаредом. Отправив костюм на заслуженный отдых, он ждал, наслаждаясь анонимностью своего статуса не слишком большой политической знаменитости, стоя посреди огромной толпы, жаждущей попасть в «Убежище» – популярнейший клуб в городе. Засунув руки в карманы, Джаред, будучи на голову выше самого здорового парня в очереди, спокойно пользовался подвернувшимся случаем поглазеть на людей. Перед ним стояло еще где-то человек двадцать, и было хорошо видно, как вышибалы у двери следят за толпой. Один из них поймал его взгляд, и Джаред с легкой улыбкой отступил в тень у стены. Чтобы кто-нибудь узнал его и откинул бархатный трос, было последним, чего ему бы сейчас хотелось. Насмотрелся уже, будучи советником.  
Вот только конфиденциальность, похоже, решила сегодня с ним не дружить. Один из вышибал начал медленно приближаться.  
– Сэр, если вы не возражаете…  
Джаред улыбнулся и отрицательно помотал головой:  
– Все в порядке. Еще пару минут всего. Я подожду.  
– На самом деле, возникла ситуация, о которой вам следует знать, – сообщил тот, жестом показав следовать за собой вокруг здания.  
Джаред озадаченно нахмурился, но из линии вышел, отметив по пути, что очередь простирается еще как минимум на целый квартал. Завернув в переулок, с растянувшимися в два ряда длинными линиями из лимузинов, мужчина подвел его к отдельно охраняемому частному входу.  
– Что случилось?  
– Мистер Эклз бы не одобрил, разреши мы советнику Падалеки мучиться в очереди, – пояснил вышибала, кивнув охранникам. – Клуб полностью забит на следующие три часа. Вам бы пришлось ждать очень долго, сэр.  
– Если все так, разве не стоило бы сообщить об этом людям снаружи?  
– Им все прекрасно известно, – усмехнулся мужчина в ответ. – Как только пробило десять – это три часа как минимум. И они всегда ждут.  
Наконец охрана открыла двери, и Джареда провели в клуб. Он молча шел за проводником, получая вслед одобрительные взгляды, мимо заполнивших разнообразные переходы мужчин, женщин… вампиров. Чувствуя себя немного неловко под таким явным разглядыванием, он позволил отросшим прядям свободно падать на лицо, чуть его затеняя. Многие и так не узнали бы Падалеки, учитывая его обычную профессиональную прическу с открытым лбом, но эти похотливые, испытующие взгляды отдавали чем-то… ну… хищным.  
Все отчетливее доносилась мелодия, и Джаред удивился, поняв, что это не долбежка или подобная привычная клубная музыка... А джаз. И весь внутренний интерьер, словно в клубах времен сухого закона – сплошной красный бархат, полированное дерево… И соответственно одетые посетители. Длинный бар – красное дерево и медь. Одетые с иголочки, как и гости, официанты. Джаред почувствовал, что начинает расслабляться.  
– Предпочитаете столик или место у бара, сэр?  
– У бара… И зовите меня Джаред.  
– Конечно, – кивнул мужчина, направляясь к дальнему концу стойки, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на всю комнату. – Вашим барменом сегодня будет Чад. Хорошего вечера, Джаред.  
– Благодарю.  
– Когда решите нас навестить в следующий раз, просто подходите к частному входу и вас тут же пропустят.  
Джаред с широкой улыбкой опустился на указанное место:  
– Уж и не знаю хорошо ли это – так пользоваться подобным преимуществом.  
– В таком случае просто позвоните заранее и спросите Виктора, – мужчина протянул простую визитную карточку. – Вы всегда сможете зарезервировать место и без каких-либо преимуществ.  
– Спасибо, Виктор, – Джаред спрятал полученную визитку в карман.  
Тот кивнул и направился в сторону главного входа, остановившись возле замершей на пороге комнаты, высокой, стройной блондинки, которая легко кивнула, взглянув на Джареда, и тут же исчезла в частном переходе.  
Джаред же был уверен, что зарезервировать место в «Убежище» не мог никто.  
– Чего желаете?(1)  
С веселой ухмылкой Джаред перевел взгляд на невысокого блондина:  
– Блин, дружище, если ты мне сейчас тут еще и шкатулку Лемаршана(2) достанешь, то я реально сваливаю.  
Чад, смеясь, помотал головой:  
– Что налить?  
– Любое разливное пиво.  
– Отлично, – щедро наполнив чистый стакан с идеальным количеством пены сверху, Чад поставил его на салфетку перед Джаредом и, нырнув рукой под стойку, вытянул небольшую чашечку ассорти из орешков. – Впервые здесь?  
– Угу, – кивнул Джаред, делая первый глоток. – Так очевидно?  
Чад легонько постучал пальцем себе по лбу:  
– Фотографическая память, мистер Падалеки. Я бы вас тут запомнил.  
– Джаред. Давай просто Джаред.  
– Договорились, – заулыбался Чад. – Слушай, местечко тут на самом деле довольно уютное. Смешанная клиентура, если понимаешь, о чем я. И все здесь, скорее всего, голосовали за тебя, так что ты тоже вполне себе можешь расслабиться.  
Джаред коротко хохотнул:  
– Ага, спасибо. Ладно.  
– Я – Чад. И мне пора бы уже заняться этим так называемым барменством, но если тебя нужно будет дозаправить или еще что, ты тока свистни. Если хочешь, можешь свободно и другие комнаты поисследовать. На нижнем уровне танцпол с кучей горячих цыпочек и чуваков в обтягивающих тряпках, а то и почти без них. Выше – тихое местечко для интимных разговоров. А в коридорах можно пообжиматься.  
Джаред со смешком покачал головой:  
– Спасибо, Чад, за инфу особенно.  
Наконец-то расслабившись, попивая пиво и закидывая в рот орешки, Джаред медленно обвел взглядом зал. По периметру клуба красовались обитые бархатом кабинки, в центре комнаты стояли круглые столики с такими же бархатными оттоманками вокруг них, а в дальнем конце зала разместилась удобная сцена, на которой играл старинные переделки джаз-банд из пяти музыкантов и певца. Развернувшись на месте и слегка облокотившись на бар, Джаред заметил, что люди то и дело оборачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он отметил их внимание улыбкой, но больше никаких знаков, намекающих, что ему хотелось бы большего, подавать не стал. И до поры его оставили в покое, давая возможность просто посидеть и привыкнуть к этой спокойной клубной атмосфере.  
Джаред в очередной раз повернулся к бару, в надежде подцепить еще орешков, и чуть не сверзнулся со стула... Дженсен Эклз – владелец клуба и широко известный Старейшина вампиров города – молча стоял рядом с ним.  
– Извини, что напугал, – повинился Дженсен с легкой улыбкой, в низком голосе – виски и мед.  
– Все в порядке, – мотнул головой Джаред. – Пора бы уже привыкнуть к подкрадывающимся ко мне вампирам. У меня в команде целых двое, кто занимается этим на регулярной основе, так их веселит каждый раз видеть, как я подпрыгиваю. Я при этом еще, согласно Майклу, знаменит своим «девчачьим визгом».  
– Том Веллинг и Майкл Розенбаум, – протянул Дженсен, едва не закатывая глаза. – Та еще парочка. Удачи тебе.  
Джаред откинул голову и весело расхохотался. Но вот только увидев, каким пристальным взглядом смотрит на него Дженсен, внезапно понял, что только что нечаянно пригласил Старейшину вампиров сомкнуть зубы на своей шее:  
– Ага… э-э… простите за это. Пожалуй… эм… действительно не стоит подавать сигнал каждому вампиру в комнате, что можно… э… укусить.  
– Не каждому вампиру, – казалось, что направленные на него внимательные зеленые глаза светятся. – Нет ущерба, нет проблем(3). Хотя думаю, ты и так уже давно заслужил себе репутацию любителя подразнить. Учитывая как часто ты это делаешь во время своих пресс-конференций на телевидении.  
Джаред выпучил глаза.  
– О черт! Серьезно? Почему мне никто не сказал?! – а затем наклонив голову, подозрительно уставился на играющую на губах вампира усмешку:  
– Да вы же мне просто голову морочите!  
– Ага, извини, – расцвел Дженсен в широкой улыбке. – Но это так про-осто. Казалось бы, с Майклом и Томом под рукой и правда должен был уже привыкнуть.  
– Держите, босс, – прервал их Чад, опустив красный напиток перед Дженсеном. – Свеженькая, четвертая положительная – ваша любимая.  
– Спасибо, Чад.  
– Без проблем, – Чад подмигнул Джареду и исчез в другом конце бара.  
Окинув кровь в стакане из-под вина изумленным взглядом, Джаред быстро отвел глаза, постаравшись не задумываться о совпадении своей группы крови с предпочтениями этого древнего вампира.  
– Нас так никто формально и не представил друг другу, – улыбнулся Джаред, протягивая руку. – Джаред Падалеки.  
Дженсен ответил крепким, теплым рукопожатием:  
– Дженсен Эклз.  
– Спасибо, что… эм… твои люди так хорошо ко мне отнеслись, – мягко заметил Джаред. – В этом не было необходимости.  
– Ну, если бы мои люди плохо относились к гостям, то они бы у меня тогда и не работали, – просто отозвался Дженсен. – Все мои клубы смешанного типа, так что мои сотрудники не страдают предвзятостью и знают толк в хорошем обслуживании, – а затем задумчиво потер подбородок: – И еще они все меня жутко боятся.  
Джаред нервно хохотнул, не зная, как отнестись к подобному заявлению, и молча отхлебнул еще пива, поудобнее устраиваясь на стуле.  
– Шучу. Это на случай, если ты не был уверен, – улыбнулся Дженсен, слегка дотронувшись до руки Джареда.  
– Я понял, – фыркнул Джаред, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы привычно не откинуть голову и не расхохотаться.  
– Несомненно, – вампир с независимой улыбкой сделал глоток кровавого напитка.  
– Клуб просто потрясающий, Дженсен, – похвалил Джаред, оглядываясь вокруг, но снова повернувшись к спутнику... оказался внезапно захвачен в плен пристальным взглядом. Чувствуя себя будто потерянным во времени, Джаред пару раз медленно моргнул и быстро отвел глаза. Он знал, что вампиры, поймав взгляд человека, могут использовать ментальные силы. И взглянув на Дженсена в очередной раз, смотреть ему в глаза Джаред не решился.  
– Спасибо. Правда, я удивлен, что ты так с визитом затянул.  
– Ну работа у меня довольно напряженная, и я посещаю достаточно сопутствующих ей вечеринок, чтобы потом, когда выдастся свободный вечерок, просто спокойно сидеть дома.  
Дженсен сделал очередной осторожный глоток:  
– Да. Понимаю, о чем ты.  
Никто особо не торопился заполнить возникшую после этого паузу в разговоре, и Джаред воспользовался моментом, чтобы вспомнить, что же все-таки ему было известно о Дженсене Эклзе.  
Старейшина – один из древнейших вампиров в сообществе, доживший до четырехсот пятидесяти лет Дженсен был ненормально, сверхъестественно красив. Он прибыл в Сан-Франциско примерно пятьдесят лет назад с намерением построить безопасный город для всей своей вампирской коммуны. Но Джаред так же помнил из прочитанных книг по истории, что Дженсен и многие другие его вампиры были схвачены, подверглись пыткам и едва не погибли от рук не понимающих тогда их природы людей. И все же, не смотря на все произошедшее, Дженсен как-то умудрился сохранить в себе больше человечности, чем многие так называемые люди. А движение по правам вампиров, начав набирать обороты, достигло своей кульминации двадцать пять лет назад, когда вампиры добились наконец для себя тех же гражданских прав, что и простые смертные.  
И Джаред восхищался. Искренне восхищался тем, что Дженсен ни разу не сорвал свою злость на человечестве.  
Но Дженсен Эклз не был мягким правителем.  
Естественно, не все следовали правилам, убивая ради крови и оставляя после себя человеческие жертвы. А еще вампиры не признавали человеческих судов, чтя собственный закон с собственными же методами наказания и правосудия.  
Дженсен сформировал Совет, состоящий из четырех избираемых вампиров и представителя от людей, который рассматривал совершенные преступления, в частности, убийства. Приговор же Старейшина приводил в исполнение сам (выдергивание клыков, изгнание из коммуны и из города, а в крайних случаях – казнь через отрезание головы). Вампиров было очень трудно убить, а запирать их в тюрьму не имело смысла. Так что Дженсену пришлось изобрести специальные наказания, которые соответствовали бы степени вины. Стоит ли говорить, что вампирский криминал в городе не преобладал. То, что Старейшина представил недавно как шутку, на самом деле было чистейшей воды правдой – его боялись.  
А еще Джаред знал, что Дженсен – сострадающий и великодушный. Имея двадцать пять клубов по всему миру, он выбрал своим домом Сан-Франциско, с «Убежищем» в качестве, так сказать, административного центра. И, будучи филантропом, постоянно занимался благотворительностью и предоставлением социальной помощи как вампирам, так и людям. Стараясь по возможности избегать повышенного внимания к своей персоне, он был частью этого города. И город любил его.  
– Так что же выманило тебя на улицу сегодня?  
– Ну-у, любопытство, для начала. Всегда мечтал здесь оказаться. Предпочитаю смешанные клубы.  
– И что бы доставило тебе удовольствие? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Дженсен. – Человек? Вампир?.. Оба?  
Джаред знал, что не стоило ему заглядывать Дженсену в глаза, но все же, он всерьез сомневался, что вампир будет применять к нему какие-либо ментальные трюки. Вряд ли Дженсену, чтобы кого-нибудь очаровать или соблазнить – будь то человек или вампир – вообще нужны подобные уловки. Тем не менее, Джаред не мог не задуматься на мгновение, не отсветы ли это в чужих глазах так его затягивают, заставляя теряться в соблазнительных мыслях о разделенном удовольствии, или все же это его собственное желание. И Джаред решил, что, по крайней мере, себя можно и не обманывать – испытываемая им сейчас жажда принадлежит только ему.  
Удерживая зрительный контакт, Джаред, сделав глубокий вдох, медленно отвел голову назад и обнажил горло, пронаблюдав, как резко сузились при этом зеленые глаза, и затрепетали ноздри, когда Дженсен быстро перевел взгляд на открывшуюся его взору длинную шею.  
– Ты знаешь, что ты сейчас предлагаешь?  
Джаред выпрямился и внимательно посмотрел на Дженсена:  
– А ты?  
– Может, я хочу это услышать. Чтобы не было потом недоразумений.  
– Я хочу тебя, – наклонившись к Дженсену, тихо прошептал Джаред ему на ухо. – Хочу знать, каково это, когда ты трахаешь меня, вонзив зубы мне в горло.  
Дженсен сжал в кулак его волосы – сильно, но не до боли, и потянул, отводя его голову назад, провел языком длинную, долгую линию по обнажившейся шее. Джаред прикрыл глаза и громко застонал, чувствуя, как этот теплый, влажный язык пробует его сейчас на вкус.  
– Ты вкусный, Джаред. И я с радостью удовлетворю твое любопытство и отведаю твоей крови, – и Дженсен чуть придвинулся, притягивая Джареда к себе, пока их глаза не оказались на одном уровне. – Но ты, мальчик, играешь в очень опасные игры. Так дразнить меня на глазах у всех… Если бы я захотел трахнуть тебя прямо здесь и сейчас, посреди клуба, на виду всей этой наблюдающей за нами толпы, то никто бы меня не остановил, и ты – в последнюю очередь. Этого добиваешься?  
Джаред не сдержал стона, чувствуя, как выделяется смазка на напрягшемся в штанах члене.  
– Звучит заманчиво, кроме части с сексом на публике.  
– Ты же никогда раньше не был с вампиром, – это был даже не вопрос, утверждение. Джаред все равно помотал головой. – Тогда ты не знаешь, что мой укус сделает с тобой. Это как наркотик, Джаред. Очень сильный наркотик. Одним только этим укусом, я могу заставить тебя кончать так сильно, так долго... На тебя повесят ярлык зависимости. И секс после меня никогда уже не будет прежним. Ты этого хочешь?  
Глядя на Дженсена затуманенным взглядом, Джаред быстро лизнул того в нижнюю губу:  
– Ну и кто тут любитель подразнить после этого?  
– Вот черт, – пробормотал Дженсен. Сделав глубокий вдох, он осторожно высвободил волосы Джареда, и ласково погладил его по затылку. – Следуй за мной. Скажи да, и следуй за мной.  
– Да, – легонько улыбнулся Джаред.  
Поднявшись со своего стула, Дженсен в ожидании Джареда чуть отошел, но когда тот потянулся было к бумажнику, чтобы рассчитаться за выпивку, быстро сжал пальцы на его запястье и молча кивнул Чаду. А затем, так и не выпустив пленную руку, осторожно утянул его за собой через главную комнату к частному коридору.  
Стоящий возле личного лифта охранник, заметив их, молча нажал на кнопку. 

=====

1\. «What’s your pleasure?» – «Какие удовольствия предпочитаете?», если более дословно.  
2\. Lemarchand's box ([шкатулка Лемаршана](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b0/Hellraiser_Puzzle_Box.jpg)) – магическая головоломка из книг Клайва Баркера и их экранизаций «Восставший из ада». Складываясь в определённую комбинацию, шкатулка открывает дверь в ад, через которую приходят сенобиты. Они даруют открывшему шкатулку незабываемые удовольствия, но забирают его душу с собой в ад, подвергая её ужасным пыткам.  
3\. Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается.  


**Глава 2.**

Джаред не помнил перемещения из лифта на кожаную тахту. В один момент он гладит Дженсена по спине, ощущая в поцелуе задержавшийся у того на языке привкус крови от напитка в баре; а в следующий – уже распластан под вампиром, и руки Дженсена в мертвой хватке удерживают его запястья над головой. Сильный. Какой же он был сильный. Джаред не мог сдвинуться ни на миллиметр, максимум, на что он был способен, так только беспомощно изгибаться под тяжестью удерживающего его тела. Дженсен протолкнул колено между его ног и потерся крепким бедром о давно вставший член.  
Джаред резко оторвался от чужих губ, пытаясь отдышаться, но Дженсен тут же спустился с жесткими поцелуями по его подбородку, и начал медленно – невероятно медленно – вылизывать шею. Горячим, влажным языком снова и снова вдоль артерии под тонкой кожей, подготавливая его к укусу. И Джаред хотел этого. Так хотел узнать, каково будет ощутить протыкающие его плоть клыки, почувствовать, как Дженсен пьет его.  
– Сделай это, – простонал он. – Просто сделай… пожалуйста.  
– Я ведь могу чувствовать твою кровь, Джаред, прямо под кожей. Мне всего лишь нужно вонзить клыки прямо здесь, – прошептал Дженсен, чуть надавливая резцами, – и ты станешь моим... Ты хочешь этого. Всегда хотел… Быть здесь, подо мной, жаждущим моего укуса. Ты мечтал об этом, ведь правда? Трахал себя пальцами, представляя, на что это похоже. Все те истории, которые ты слышал, все то порно с вампирами, которое смотрел… Желая этого… Желая меня. М-м? Скажи мне.  
– Да, – все это… все это... вот так… Лучше, чем в самых диких мечтах.  
Джаред выгнул шею, давая лучший доступ… желая, нуждаясь, наступив на страх, ведь будет больно, иначе не получится. Но эхом в голове отдавались слова Дженсена о том, как тот заставит его кончать снова и снова, и Джареду было наплевать на боль. Ему было наплевать, если Дженсен выпьет его досуха. Ему было наплевать на все, кроме того, как тесно вдруг стало в собственной коже, словно это было единственным, что еще удерживало его в себе.  
Он почувствовал, как два острых клыка скользнули по шее, и задрожал от страха и удовольствия, все тело мгновенно покрылось мурашками предвкушения. Да, вот оно. Дженсен возьмет его кровь, его тело. Джаред резко вздрогнул от еще одной, более глубокой царапины, и глухо застонал, обессилено растекаясь по тахте.  
– Просто небольшая демонстрация, – мягко засмеялся Дженсен.  
Джаред задохнулся, выгибаясь, и сжал коленями бедра Дженсена, толкаясь вверх, подаваясь навстречу. У Дженсена стояло, Джаред чувствовал это, как и все его, тяжелое крепкое тело, вдавливающее в тахту. Это было очень опасно, так подставляться вампиру, когда точно не знаешь, выберешься ли из всего этого живым. Но ради такого наслаждения… Джаред был более чем готов пойти на риск.  
Джаред застонал, пытаясь выдернуть запястья из крепкой хватки, мечтая прикоснуться, ухватиться, но вампир только еще сильнее сжал пальцы и зарычал в предостережении.  
– Не. Двигайся, – прошептал Дженсен, снова проводя языком по шее, заставляя прочувствовать легкое жжение от оставленных ранок. Добравшись до подбородка, он резко сменил цель и прикусил Джареда за мочку, которую тут же нежно сжал губами и стал легонько посасывать, успокаивая боль.  
– Бля-я-я, – зашипел Джаред. – Дженсен!  
– Только раз, – тихо протянул вампир. – Только в этот один единственный раз я не буду заставлять тебя умолять. И просто дам тебе столько удовольствия, сколько ты в состоянии будешь вынести.  
Обхватив оба запястья Джареда одной рукой, Дженсен медленно повел освободившейся ладонью по длинному предплечью вниз, приласкал бок, добрался до бедра. И резко сжал в кулаке штаны, выкручивая ткань, пока она не натянулась плотно вокруг члена.  
– Открой глаза, Джаред. Сейчас же, – приказ превратил виски и мед во что-то темное в охрипшем от желания голосе.  
Джаред, медленно моргая, разомкнул веки и встретил светящийся зеленью чужой взгляд. Но уже через секунду все его внимание захватил невероятно сексуальный рот, с видимыми между разомкнутых губ кончиками клыков. Таких острых клыков. А он так уязвим. Дженсен мог бы вонзить их, куда ему только заблагорассудится, и Джаред никак бы не смог этому помешать.  
– Ты хочешь этого?  
– Да почему бы тебе уже не заткнуться и не трахнуть меня, наконец?  
С хищной ухмылкой Дженсен выкрутил ткань еще сильнее, зажимая член Джареда в ловушке штанов, и медленно, восхитительно, дразняще с нажимом потерся об него бедром снова и снова, и снова, неумолимо подводя его к самой грани.  
– О господи, пожалуйста, сделай это, ну давай же. Дженсен! Я так близко!  
Дженсен замер.  
Джаред зажмурился и выгнулся, всем телом, вплотную прижимаясь к нему:  
– Сволочь! Дженсен, черт тебя подери! Ну пожалуйста!  
Рядом кашлянула женщина.  
Резко распахнув глаза, Джаред уставился на Дженсена, который, повернув голову, прожигал мрачным взглядом стоящую возле лифта блондинку. Джаред мгновенно почувствовал, как бросилась к щекам кровь от унизительного понимания, в каком виде его только что застали: зажатым под Дженсеном, молящим, готовым уже чуть ли не в штаны спустить.  
– Я приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, мистер Эклз, – тихо проговорила женщина с едва заметным английским акцентом, – но мистеру Моргану срочно нужна ваша помощь.  
Освободив запястья Джареда и выпустив из пальцев ткань штанов, Дженсен, нахмурившись, медленно сел.  
– Где он? – сделав глубокий вдох, уточнил Дженсен.  
– Я взяла на себя смелость проводить мистера Моргана в ваш кабинет.  
Ответив на это кратким кивком, Дженсен потер ладонями лицо и перевел взгляд на Джареда:  
– Прости, но это не может подождать.  
Джаред чуть подтянулся на тахте, спустив ноги на пол, и начал поправлять одежду. Кинув быстрый взгляд в сторону женщины, он узнал в ней ту самую, уже встреченную сегодня в баре, блондинку. И был очень благодарен, что сейчас на него она не смотрела совсем.  
– Конечно, все в порядке.  
И тут Дженсен внезапно дотянулся до его лица и резко развернул за подбородок к себе. А потом Джаред чуть не свалился на пол от интенсивности поцелуя. Нырнув напоследок языком Джареду в рот и чуть укусив его за нижнюю губу, Дженсен медленно отстранился.  
– Я бы попросил тебя остаться, но не знаю, как долго продлится эта встреча.  
Джаред моргнул, пытаясь собрать разбежавшиеся мысли:  
– Так, наверное, в любом случае будет лучше всего.  
– Лорен удостоверится, чтобы ты добрался до дома без происшествий, – сказал Дженсен, но у Джареда возникло ощущение, что обращается он сейчас не к нему.  
– Конечно, сэр. Виктор подготовит машину.  
Джаред следом за Дженсеном поднялся на ноги. И ему тут же захотелось выпустить рубашку или еще что-нибудь в этом роде, в надежде скрыть факт безнадежно помятых штанов, в которых он еще и неуютно ощущал сейчас влажно липнущую к коже смазку.  
– Поужинай со мной завтра.  
Джаред согласно кивнул:  
– Хорошо.  
И Дженсен, обхватив ладонью за затылок, снова его поцеловал, просто и нежно:  
– Спокойной ночи, Джаред.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
Проследив, как Дженсен скрылся за одной из дверей, Джаред тяжко вздохнул и развернулся к Лорен.  
– Не желаете воспользоваться ванной комнатой, мистер Падалеки? Это прямо здесь, – указала она в конец коридора.  
– Да, дайте мне минутку.  
– Конечно.  
В спешке Джаред пересек коридор; включив свет в ванной, закрыл за собой дверь и пристально уставился в зеркало. Горящее лицо, на голове полный бедлам, распухшие от поцелуев губы и, как и ожидалось, безнадежно помятые штаны. Он выглядел основательно так оттраханным. Стоит лишь взглянуть на него, и любому станет совершенно ясно, чем он совсем недавно тут занимался. Ну, не настолько ясно конечно, но в принципе, что подумают люди, было вполне очевидно.  
Выкрутив кран, Джаред набрал в ладони холодной воды и щедро поплескал на лицо, тихонько шипя, когда из-за попавшей влаги снова начали жечь ранки на шее. Оттянув воротник рубашки, Джаред внимательно изучил оставленные Дженсеном четыре царапины и, чуть приласкав их кончиками пальцев, вздрогнул от пронзившего его удовольствия. Прикрыв глаза и поглаживая свою шею, Джаред потерялся в воспоминаниях об острых клыках на своей коже. Поняв, что опять начинает возбуждаться, он резко закрутил кран и, дотянувшись до маленького полотенца, быстро промокнул руки и лицо.  
Джаред попытался привести волосы хоть в какое-то подобие порядка и, снова взглянув в зеркало, глубоко вздохнул. Так. Доехать до дома, подрочить, принять душ и в кровать. Чем он вообще думал, черт побери? С какого перепугу он вдруг решил, что секс с вампиром окажется чем-то лучшим, чем нормальное партнерство с простым человеком? Последний раз он состоял в отношениях пять лет назад и, учитывая, что работа отнимала все его свободное время, даже как-то и не задумывался, что сохраняет целибат, пока Том эту тему не поднял.  
Но Дженсен… О господи!  
Чем он, блин, все-таки думал, бросая такой сексуальный вызов вампиру… и не простому вампиру – Старейшине вампиров?! Ведь довольно очевидно, что Дженсену Эклзу он не пара. Возможно все же стоит признать, что вся эта ночь, в конце концов, была чертовски глупой идеей.  


**Глава 3.**

Раскинувшись на кровати, Джаред в темноте таращился в потолок. Он кончил уже дважды, а член, требуя внимания, так и стоял, как будто хозяину внезапно снова стукнуло тринадцать. Но господи! В тринадцать у него после дрочки хотя бы нормально поспать получалось. Чуть повернувшись, Джаред вгляделся в электронные часы на прикроватном столике – 4:27 утра. Черт!  
Скользнув одной рукой под боксеры, Джаред прикрыл глаза и, неплотно обхватив член, легонько, дразняще провел кулаком вдоль всей длины вверх, вниз. И тут же, привычно дотянувшись до шеи, начал осторожно тереть царапины.  
Выгнувшись и невольно сильнее стиснув пальцы точно под головкой, Джаред резко выдохнул через нос, кусая губу изнутри, когда все тело мгновенно затопило наслаждением. Он сильнее надавил на ранки и стал быстро-быстро двигать влажной от смазки ладонью по головке.  
Так близко…  
Упершись пятками в кровать, Джаред изгибался, все сильнее и сильнее надавливая на царапины, пока не стало очевидным, что потребуется нечто большее, чтобы довести его до разрядки. Он резко, с нажимом провел ногтями по шее, еле сдержал всхлип, чувствуя, как подтянулись яйца, как сильно задрожали бедра, и влажно излился в собственную ладонь.  
С напряженным стоном Джаред повторил это еще раз и еще, плотнее сжимая кулак, выдавливая из себя жесткими рывками последние капли спермы. Он задыхался, откидывал голову, подкидывал бедра. И ему все было мало. Хотелось еще. Хотелось больше. Он царапал шею, тихонько поскуливая, чувствуя, как сильно у него все еще стоит. Влажная ладонь дарила невероятно восхитительное трение, и Джаред продолжал двигать и двигать кулаком, проводя по ставшей такой чувствительной головке, лихорадочно дрожа, разметавшись на кровати.  
Черт! Черт!  
«Одним только этим укусом, я могу заставить тебя кончать так сильно, так долго...»  
Чё-ё-ёрт! Он слышал голос Дженсена так четко, словно тот нашептывал все это ему прямо на ухо.  
– Блядь! – с громким вскриком Джаред дернул бедрами, беспомощно вбиваясь в кулак, сжимая член так сильно, что это приносило уже скорее боль, чем наслаждение. Откинув голову на подушку, он заставить себя отдернуть руку от шеи, и, загнанно дыша, напрягшись всем телом, снова кончил – сильно, всухую.  
Проклятье. Джаред практически расплылся по кровати, тяжело дыша через рот. Насквозь мокрый от пота и спермы, он был практически парализован нескончаемой дрожью. Открыв глаза, Джаред снова уставился в потолок, слишком не в себе, чтобы даже думать, и, медленно моргая, просто лежал, постепенно отходя от наплыва эндорфинов и затопившего его удовольствия. А потом, чувствуя себя почему-то ужасно самодовольно, невольно растянул губы в легкой улыбке.  
Просто невероятно.  
Подняв руку, Джаред осторожно провел пальцами по шее, зная, что утром, скорее всего, обнаружит там видимые следы. И пришлось приложить некоторое усилие, убеждая себя, что хватит уже на сегодня, когда, невольно зацепив ногтем об одну из царапин, он снова всем телом содрогнулся. Стянув майку, Джаред быстренько вытерся, засунул наконец-то опавший член в боксеры и, зашвырнув испачканную ткань куда-то в сторону ванной, устало свернулся калачиком.  
Бли-и-ин, если от одного только царапанья так… Становилось как-то даже немножко страшновато, что же случится, когда Дженсен его укусит по настоящему?

~

Дженсен стоял на лестничной клетке, зажмурившись и с силой сжав кулаки. Приходилось физически себя успокаивать, сражаясь с инстинктами, которые сейчас в голос орали вернуться, содрать с Джареда одежду, зажать его под собой, вонзить в него зубы, насладиться его телом. Четыреста лет контроля коту под хвост. Впервые за века он чувствовал, что не может справиться с собой.  
Кое-как подавив эти импульсы, Дженсен наконец-то открыл глаза с постепенно исчезающим в них сверхъестественным свечением и, решительно отправив раздражение туда же, куда и желание до этого, быстро спустился к офисам на четвертом этаже. Даже такой древний Старейшина как он вынужден следовать формальностям при визите главы другого города.  
Кивнув стоящей в вестибюле охране, Дженсен распахнул дверь в кабинет. И Джеффри Дин Морган, увидев его, поднялся навстречу, слегка склонив голову.  
– Добрый вечер, Джефф. Рад снова видеть тебя.  
– Отец.  
Дженсен с усмешкой прикрыл дверь и подошел ближе, не сдерживая легкую дрожь удовольствия от присутствия Джеффри. Дженсен был его Мастером, его отцом в мире вампиров, создателем. До того, как Дженсен обратил его, Джеффри был охотником на ведьм в Беверли штата Массачусетс. И он притягивал к себе, такой страстно верующий, уверенный, что спасает всех этих обвиненных в колдовстве женщин. В свое время он многих отправил на казнь. Но однажды, когда его собственная жена стала жертвой обвинения, Джеффри сломался. На грани суицида, он ушел в леса, чтобы молить о прощении за содеянное. И Дженсен предложил ему неожиданную епитимью – стать на веки проклятым вампиром – бессмертным. А позже с радостью принял своим любовником. Внешне Джеффри выглядел старше Дженсена лет на пятнадцать, но на самом деле он жил уже триста лет и был могущественным Старейшиной большого города.  
Оглядев этого статного красавца, Дженсен сжал пальцы у него на плече.  
– У моей приязни к тебе есть свои пределы, знаешь ли, – он тепло улыбнулся и, притянув Джеффри в крепкое объятие, сделал глубокий вдох. Джеффри всегда пах лесом, а еще Дженсен всем телом чувствовал исходящий от него вампирский жар.  
– Ну в таком случае, может мне следует поприветствовать тебя «формально»? – поинтересовался Джеффри глубоким с хрипотцой голосом и вжался лицом в шею Дженсена. – Десятилетия уже прошли с тех пор, как ты в последний раз требовал этого от меня.  
Дженсен рассмеялся:  
– А все потому, что ты тогда был ужасно упрямым ублюдком, и все никак не хотел следовать правилам.  
Освободив наконец Джеффри, Дженсен приглашающее кивнул ему на диван.  
– Как твой город поживает?  
– Я поэтому здесь. Извини за внезапный визит, но мне срочно нужно было рассказать о ситуации на Восточном побережье, – тихо объяснил Джеффри и, переводя дух, потер ладонями бедра: – В моем городе были человеческие жертвы. Мы нашли шестерых – все выпиты досуха. Совет обдумал и постановил казнь… но засранец умудрился улизнуть, и в итоге мы его потеряли.  
– Где?  
– Мои люди отследили его до Чикаго. Согласно их Старейшине – плюс два трупа. Но там мы его тоже не нашли, и теперь думаем, что он добрался до Сан-Франциско. Сюда.  
Дженсен нахмурился:  
– Кто он? Кто его Мастер?  
– Нам он известен только как Стерлинг Браун. И кто его создал, обнаружить не удалось.  
– Недопустимо, чтобы какой-то вампир вваливался в мой город и начинал вырезать людей, – отвернувшись, Дженсен встал и, резко походив по комнате пару секунд, снова взглянул на Джеффри. Необходимо срочно предотвратить нападения. Защитить город. Слишком долго и тяжело он боролся, чтобы сделать его безопасным для коммуны и живущих на территории людей.  
Подойдя к двери, Дженсен распахнул ее и обратился к одному из охранников:  
– Найди Кристиана. Он срочно нужен мне здесь.  
– Да, сэр.  
Снова захлопнув дверь, Дженсен развернулся к Джеффри:  
– Ты привел с собой кого-нибудь, чтобы его отловить?  
– Да, двадцать человек. Браун любит играть в густонаселенных местах. Он конечно крепкий сукин сын, Дженсен, но мы найдем его.  
– Ну так найдите! – резко отозвался Дженсен. Пожалуй, не стоило бы срывать на Джеффри свой гнев. Но Старейшина нес ответственность за объявленный своим город. Это его территория. И если Старейшина не мог предотвратить подобного… Он серьезно терял авторитет, выглядел слабым в глазах как вампиров, так и людей. – Это нужно прекратить немедленно.  
– Да, Отец.  
Раздался стук, и в комнату вошел Кристиан Кейн – консильери Дженсена – его личный советник.  
– Ты звал, – произнес Крис. – Добрый вечер, Джеффри.  
– Здравствуй, Крис, – Джеффри, поднявшись, пожал ему руку.  
– Крис, в городе может находиться вампир по имени Стерлинг Браун. Он убил уже как минимум восемь человек от Нью-Йорка, Чикаго и до нас. Я хочу, чтобы его нашли и немедленно казнили, – отрубил Дженсен без прикрас. Он знал, что Крис позаботится о деталях.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я сотрудничал с полицией?  
Дженсен задумался. Хочет ли он привлекать людей? Не будет ли лучше решить вопрос по-тихому? А что, если Браун убьет кого-то и выясниться, что их не предупредили? Доверие между людьми и вампирами будет нарушено. Все вернется прямиком к Темным дням, когда люди так боялись их и пытались уничтожить.  
– Да. Им следует знать. И организуй мне встречу с мэром, – кивнул наконец Дженсен. Это был правильный выбор. – Нужно убрать этого вампира с улиц как можно скорее. Если он хотя бы на одного нападет – разразится кошмар.  
Кристиан кивнул:  
– Уже делаю.  
Проследив, как Крис вышел из офиса, Дженсен опустил голову и закрыл глаза. Так много поставлено на кон. Он это костьми ощущал.  
И чуть не подпрыгнул, внезапно почувствовав на спине сильную руку. Тихо вздохнув, Дженсен чуть откинулся назад и окунулся в комфортное прикосновение, нуждаясь в этой связи с Джеффри.  
Он думал о Джареде, выгибающимся под ним – прикрытые глаза, оголенная шея. Запах этого человека, вкус его кожи, бьющийся под языком пульс... Так близко. Он был так близко, чтобы наконец получить то, чего так долго хотел... Так долго ждал.  
– Дженсен?  
Рывком вернувшись в реальность, Дженсен оглянулся на Джеффри:  
– Я в порядке. Я вполне могу с этим разобраться.  
– Позволь мне утешить тебя, – прошептал Джеффри, чуть придвигаясь и обнимая за талию.  
Слишком скоро. Не хотелось потерять вкус Джареда. И Дженсен отрицательно помотал головой, улыбаясь:  
– Спасибо тебе, но время сейчас неподходящее.  
Легко поцеловав Дженсена в шею, Джеффри медленно вдохнул и отстранился с хулиганской улыбкой:  
– Ну знаешь же, как говорят: «Нет ничего вкуснее крови Создателя».  
Дженсен расхохотался, качая головой:  
– Морда ненасытная.  
Он смеялся, сознательно гася на время чувство близкой беды.  
– Где ты остановился?  
– Мне нужно вернуться в свой город, Дженсен. Слишком долго я отсутствовал из-за всех этих поисков... Мои люди отчитаются перед тобой утром.  
– Я прослежу, чтобы их подобающе встретили, – вздохнул Дженсен и, чуть надавив на веки, потер лицо. – Легкой дороги, Джефф. Приятно было повидаться.  
– Жаль, что при таких обстоятельствах, – отозвался Джеффри, глядя уставшими, потемневшими глазами. – Прости, что свалил все это на тебя.  
Дженсен кивнул:  
– Не нужно извиняться. Таких как этот Браун нужно просто убирать.  
– Спасибо.  
Дженсен снова его обнял, притягивая вплотную, и почувствовал в ответ нежно обволакивающее его тепло:  
– Навести нас снова, когда все это закончится.  
– Обязательно, – чуть улыбнулся Джеффри. Дженсен видел, как чуть расслабились напряженные плечи, но он точно знал, что на самом деле Старейшина чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным.  
– Я тебе сообщу, когда мы что-нибудь выясним.  
– Да, держи меня в курсе.  
Проводив Джеффри до двери и проследив, как тот уходит, Дженсен облокотился на ручку дивана и снова вжал пальцы в глаза. Блядь. Блядь! Это, блин, последнее, что ему сейчас тут нужно. Десять миллионов человек на его территории, шестьдесят тысяч вампиров в коммуне… и один говнюк, готовый уничтожить так тяжело построенный мир. Хотелось найти его лично. Вернуться в дни, когда он был просто юным солдатом Ланкастеров в Войне роз. Когда он вместе со своими людьми, имея лишь лошадь да меч, сеяли ужас в сердцах англичан. Он мог бы снова достать этот меч, выследить Брауна… Но будучи Старейшиной, Дженсен теперь был скорее политиком, чем солдатом. Он построил новую судебную систему для вампиров, он казнил тех, кто нарушал Договор.  
И он больше не желал проходить через все это снова. Столько всего было под угрозой. Куда больше, чем пара человеческих жизней.  
Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох и постарался отрешиться от опасений. Он почувствовал, как удлиняются клыки, и чуть прокусил губу, всасывая кровь. Ранка мгновенно затянулась. Проведя пальцами по лицу, Дженсен уставился на свои ладони. Черт. Он не верил ни в ад, ни в рай. У вампиров не было религии, не было бога, которому можно было бы молиться… Но ему так хотелось получить хоть минутку покоя и свободы от тяжкого долга.  
На какое-то мгновение, ему показалось, что он нашел это в Джареде...  


**Глава 4.**

– Да это уже за гранью идиотизма просто!  
– Налоговые льготы для доноров крови не идиотизм, Крисси.  
– Еще раз только попробуй меня так назвать, и клянусь, я тебе кол в сердце вгоню и на солнце жариться выкину.  
– Нас не убивают деревяшки в сердце, и на солнце мы не горим.  
– А может, я просто хочу тебя достать.  
– А может, мне тебя цапнуть?!  
– Так, вы оба, быстро по углам разбежались.  
Джаред вошел в офис и с усмешкой оглядел спорящую в вестибюле команду:  
– И почему я не могу хоть раз просто начать работу с обычного доброго утра? Доброе утро, Майк. Доброе утро, Джаред. Доброе утро, Кристен. Доброе утро, Джаред. Попробуем? Хуже не будет.  
– Доброе утро, Джаред, – мрачным хором отозвалась парочка.  
– Доброе утро, Майк. Доброе утро, Кристен, – Джаред со смешком оглянулся на Тома: – Отлично. Что у нас сегодня на повестке?  
Пытаясь поравняться с Джаредом, Майкл чуть не снес Кристен, которую тут же поймал Том и осторожно поставил на ноги.  
– Майкл! – возмущенно взвизгнула та. – Придурок!  
– Чувак, да ты… – и Джаред тяжко вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
– Джей! Надо поговорить о налоговых скидках для доноров крови, – Майкл влетел за Джаредом в его кабинет. – Думаю, мы сможем это пропихнуть с минимумом кровопролития, уж извини за каламбур, и еще мы думаем…  
– ТЫ думаешь! Не смей убеждать Джареда, что эта, прости господи, «идея» имеет хоть какое-то отношение ко мне или Тому, – вошла Кристен следом: – Он всё утро не затыкается!  
– Почему ты отказываешься признавать, что доноры – для вампиров доноры, если уж быть точным – должны получать компенсацию?  
– Не нужна им никакая компенсация! Добровольное донорство в вампирские банки крови всегда было основой гражданских прав, фундаментом. У людей есть выбор: давать кровь или нет. Вампиры и так уже как в Красном Кресте вербуют, – закатила глаза Кристен. – Серьезно, Майк, ну не актуально же.  
Посмотрев с невольной улыбкой на этих двоих, Джаред молча сел на свое место, запустил ноутбук и повернулся к Тому:  
– Сегодня мне не помешал бы голос разума, Томми.  
Облокотившись о стол, тот грустно покачал головой:  
– Они меня не слушают.  
– Да почему это не актуаль… – Майкл, вдруг, замер, наклонился к Джареду, глубоко втянул носом воздух… и расплылся в похабной ухмылочке: – А кто-то был очень плохим мальчиком.  
– Что? – переспросил Джаред и расхохотался: – Да иди ты в пень! Не верю я во всю эту чушь про вампиров, чующих… Чувак! Жуть какая!  
Так же чуть наклонившись и поймав запах Джареда, Том хитро улыбнулся:  
– Если бы я не знал лучше, то сказал бы, что вчера ты провел милый такой вечерок в компании нашего Старейшины.  
– С Дженсеном Эклзом? – навострила уши Кристен. И Джаред невольно проследил пальцами царапины от укуса. – Матерь Божья! Он, что, тебя укусил?! Это след от укуса?!  
– Нет! Нет. Ни за что. Не буду я обсужд…  
– Ага, мило, но мало, – захихикал Майкл.  
– Знаете, тревожит оно как-то, когда вы меня так нюхаете. Такое чувство, будто насилуют... и все такое, – с тихим смешком пожаловался Джаред, чувствуя, как нагреваются щеки. – Всё. Закрыли тему.  
И откинулся в кресле:  
– Что у нас по связям с общественностью, мисс Белл?  
Майкл открыл было рот, и тут же получил подзатыльник от широко усмехающейся Кристен.  
– Это твой график, – передала она Джареду синюю папку. – Открытая пресс-конференция начинается в одиннадцать. Это речь. Подтверди, чтобы я могла отправить ее суфлеру. Рассчитано на девять минут, плюс шесть минут на быстрое общение с журналистами. И, Джаред, не надо импровизаций. Я знаю, ты это любишь, но будь добр, не сегодня.  
– Жестоко, – рассмеялся Джаред.  
– Это для твоего же блага... Так. Следом у тебя ланч с мэром в Ян-Сан(1)…  
Джаред скорчил рожу:  
– Димсам опять? Он не в курсе, да, что Сан-Франциско может похвастаться аж двумястами шестьюдесятью ресторанами, которые готовят что-то кроме этого?  
– Цыц! Ты любишь Димсам. Ну-у или хотя бы пока ты с ним, – отчитала его Кристен и протянула теперь уже красную папку. – Дальше. В два часа ты едешь в начальную школу Одобан с очень коротким выступлением о гражданских правах и движении по правам вампиров. И постарайся попроще выражаться, это девятилетки все-таки. Вот твоя речь. Две минуты, и потом немножко поотвечаешь на их вопросы, – подвела итог Кристен и подняла на него взгляд: – Возьмешь с собой Тома.  
– Да ладно тебе! Не нужны мне больше компаньонки!  
Майкл громко фыркнул, и Джаред зарядил в него скрепкой.  
– Ну могу тебя с Майклом отправить.  
Джаред расплылся в широченной улыбке и покачал головой, в очередной раз чувствуя, как при взгляде на команду в груди разливается тепло... Даже если временами, конечно, они бывали просто невыносимы.  
Войдя в компьютер под своим именем, Джаред быстренько проверил почту:  
– Я слушаю. Что там дальше?  
– С прессой все на сегодня, – закрыв папку, Кристен откинулась в кресле.  
– Дела совета?  
Майкл передал Джареду зеленую папку:  
– Вот работы законодательства, требующие твоего внимания. Завтра будет проходить голосование по трем из этих пунктов, так что ознакомься. И я серьезно хочу, чтобы ты обдумал налоговые льготы для доноров.  
Джаред фыркнул, не сдержавшись.  
– И не фыркай на них! Я кучу исследовательской работы проделал. Ты знал, что в Детройте для них есть специальное налоговое кредитование?  
Джаред взглянул на Тома:  
– Серьезно?  
– Ну вообще-то это организация – даже кажется ООО(2). Все их служащие сдают кровь и получают за это снижение налоговой ставки, – уточнил Том, подходя к Кристен.  
– То есть, возможно…  
– Взгляни на исследования, – серьезно попросил Майкл, отбросив веселость. – Люди могут очень прилично выиграть с этого.  
– Хорошо, Майки, я обязательно просмотрю, – кивнул Джаред: – Итак. Последнее, но не менее важное, мистер Глава Администрации?  
– Ночью в вампирской коммуне возникла ситуация. Есть шанс, что в городе объявился убийца. На данный момент мы еще не получали сведений о каких-либо жертвах или пропавших, и мы не уверены на сто процентов, что он в Сан-Францисско, но город должен быть в курсе. Проведем брифинг после твоего возвращения из школы. Я тебя подробнее проинформирую до ланча.  
Джаред сосредоточенно подался вперед:  
– Убийца – вампир?  
– Да. Из Нью-Йорка.  
– Сан-Франциско десятилетиями был безопасен! И для вампиров и для людей… – тяжело вздохнул Джаред. – Мы как-то можем помочь?  
– Совет вампиров встречается с Дженсеном этим утром. И с полицией работает координатор, одновременно распространяя всю доступную информацию как можно оперативнее и шире. Так что, если нам повезет, вампиры поймают убийцу быстро и без каких-либо человеческих жертв, – мягко произнес Том.  
Джаред задумался. Не поэтому ли Дженсену пришлось так быстро закончить их вечер вчера? Закусив губу, он чуть потер шею, находя успокоение в ответном легком покалывании:  
– Ясно. Держи нас в курсе.  
– Конечно.  
– Ну хорошо тогда. Всё, разбежались. Работать на благо любимого города! – с улыбкой зашикал на них Джаред, выгоняя: – Кристен, задержись на минутку.  
Майкл с Томом захлопнули за собой дверь, и Кристен перевела на него любопытный взгляд.  
– Знаешь Джеффри Моргана?  
– Нет, никогда раньше не слышала.  
– Разузнай осторожненько для меня, ладно? Все, что сможешь.  
– Конечно, – Кристен открыла папку и сделала пару заметок. – Хочешь, чтобы я нашла что-то конкретное?  
– Нет. Пока только в общем, – тихо вздохнул Джаред. Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым, но решил особо об этом не задумываться: – И Тому с Майклом знать не обязательно, хорошо? Это только для меня.  
Кристен кивнула, чуть нахмурившись:  
– Ладно. Постараемся не отсвечивать.  
И замолчала на долгую минуту:  
– Не хочешь поделиться, почему ты просишь об этом за спиной своего главы администрации и советника по вопросам законодательства?  
– Это личное, – просто отозвался Джаред, в надежде, что она поймет. – Пожалуйста?  
– Я сообщу, как что-нибудь выясню, – заключила Кристен и поднялась с кресла. – У тебя все в порядке? Ребята были правы, да? Ты встретился с ним вчера – с Дженсеном Эклзом?  
Джаред молча пожал плечами, а затем просто кивнул:  
– Угу.  
Ну что он мог сказать? Да, я встретил Старейшину города, который, кстати сказать, просто охренительно великолепен, и он зажал меня, и вылизывал мою шею, и я чуть не кончил в штаны, пока нас не прервали. А затем я поехал домой и дрочил аж три раза. И последний оргазм был такой силы, что стало даже немного страшно... О да. Отличный диалог получится.  
– Ну, он довольно интересный.  
– Слабо сказано, – улыбнулась в ответ Кристен и развернулась к двери. – Постараюсь что-нибудь нарыть до конца рабочего дня.  
– Спасибо. Я признателен, правда.  
Оставшись в одиночестве в тишине офиса, Джаред глубоко вздохнул и вытянулся в кресле. Откинув голову, он снова потянулся к царапинам, чувствуя, как они горят под кончиками пальцев... И сильно вздрогнув, заставил себя прекратить. Еще не хватало, чтобы Майк или Том, или, не дай бог, Кристен поймали его со стояком в офисе. 

~

Джаред стоял в комнате отдыха, разглядывая автомат со сластями, и пытался решить, чего бы ему хотелось на этот раз. Твиззлерс(3) всегда были безопасным выбором. Затем на глаза попались Смартис(4) – да, что угодно, покрытое шоколадом, тоже обычно срабатывало.  
Джареду всегда нужна была доза сладкого после пресс-конференций. Хотя, вообще-то, на публике он не нервничал. Для него это, скорее, было чем-то вроде актерской игры, причем выступления всегда проходили по высшему разряду. Такой вот методический актер, посмеивался про себя Джаред.  
Но, правда, чего бы ему хотелось? Да чего угодно, лишь бы с сахаром. Все равно из-за дикого метаболизма и огромных выбросов энергии все эти ежедневные потребления сладкого практически на нем не отражались.  
Значит, Твиззлерс. Спустив нужное количество монет, Джаред нажал на кнопку и проследил за выпавшей упаковкой. Когда его выбрали в совет, чуть ли не первым, что он сделал – это поговорил с продавцами и запросил более широкий ассортимент конфет в автоматах. И он не считал это таким уж сильным злоупотреблением властью, учитывая, что и другие люди в здании вроде как тоже могли ими наслаждаться в итоге.  
Надорвав обертку, Джаред засунул сладкую полоску в рот, развернулся… и подпрыгнул на месте с нечаянным звуком… Который он категорически отказывался рассматривать как визг.  
– Господи, Том!  
Тот тихонько рассмеялся:  
– Ну серьезно, ты как будто сам напрашиваешься.  
– А ты, не смотря на девяносто шесть лет в душе просто малолетка, ага? – недовольно проворчал Джаред с конфетой во рту, прожигая его свирепым взглядом.  
– Что, пришлось за конфетами бежать? Не думал, что все было так плохо.  
– Да нет, все было ожидаемо нормально, – улыбнулся Джаред. – Просто на сладкое потянуло… Что такое?  
– Да вот, знаешь, Джей, захотелось вдруг выяснить, с чего это Кристен собирает досье на Моргана?  
– Она тебе рассказала? – чуть склонил голову Джаред, поглядывая на Тома краешком глаза.  
– Нет, – отрицательно мотнул головой тот. – Но, друг, я же твой ГА. И знаю, что творится у тебя в офисе. Если ты так хотел знать о Моргане, мог бы прийти ко мне или Майку.  
– Так тебе знаком Джеффри Морган? – Джаред принялся за следующую конфету. – Откуда?  
– Он Старейшина Нью-Йорка.  
Джаред кивнул.  
– А в городе он из-за убийцы, – и вздохнул, быстренько дожевывая сладость: – Он приходил к Дженсену прошлым вечером, как раз, когда я был в клубе.  
– Да, Дженсен говорил.  
– Ты в курсе? – вот всегда знал, что вампирское сообщество – это одна большая кровосмесительная сплетня. – Как…  
– Конечно ты боролся за права вампиров и столько всего знаешь о нашей культуре, – тепло улыбнулся Том. – Но есть моменты, людям до сих пор недоступные. И не то, чтобы мы хотели все держать в тайне, просто некоторые вещи священны – как взаимоотношения двух Старейшин, например. Когда глава одного города посещает другой, то принято как можно скорее его формально поприветствовать. Это учтиво.  
– Ну да, смысл есть, – тихо отозвался Джаред. Признаться, его действительно немного смущало, что Дженсен вот так мог просто встать и уйти посреди… – Это Дженсен попросил мне рассказать?  
Глаза Тома едва заметно засветились:  
– Он мой Старейшина. А ты тогда был в трансе или что-то в этом роде. В общем, он хотел убедиться, что ты в курсе – он не просто так подорвался, чтобы с кем-то другим затусить.  
– Ой, заткнись! – пихнул его кулаком в плечо Джаред. – Ну ладно, хоть ты, а не Майк. Иначе я бы за этот разговор потом до конца жизни расплачивался.  
– Ну вообще-то, он ему и сказал, – рассмеялся Том. – Майку сто двадцать четыре, и он, скажем так, чуть повыше меня в вампирской пищевой цепи. Пришлось пойти на перехват.  
Джаред закатил глаза, подумав, насколько все-таки верна старая вампирская пословица о том, что «возраст зрелости не ровня».  
– И моей заднице так за это достанется сегодня, – продолжил вдруг Том, похабно подмигнув.  
Джаред скривился:  
– А вот этого – серьезно! – можно было и не сообщать.

~

С упаковкой Твиззлерс Джаред разобрался еще до подхода к офису и уже успел пожалеть, что не купил еще, когда по дороге на рабочее место его перехватил Адам – секретарь-референт:  
– Там тебя Сэнди ждет, – кивнул он головой в сторону кабинета. – А еще звонил Дженсен Эклз. Я перенаправил его на голосовую почту.  
– Спасибо, – Джаред сверкнул быстрой довольной улыбкой и прошел в кабинет, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Сэнди МакКой, обозревавшая до этого город, сидя на подоконнике, тут же спрыгнула, улыбнувшись, и притянула его в объятие. Джаред с готовностью наклонился с приветливым поцелуем:  
– Так здорово видеть тебя.  
– Хорошо выглядишь, – заметила она, внимательно его разглядывая. И Джаред решил подбородок особо не задирать, чтобы отметинами не маячить:  
– Что я могу сделать для самого выдающегося журналиста города?  
– Я просто хотела уточнить кое-что, прежде чем объявлять об этом в пятичасовых новостях, – отозвалась она, элегантно опускаясь в одно из кресел.  
И пока Сэнди доставала из сумочки диктофон, Джаред с минутку на нее просто смотрел. Она была очень красивой… и выглядела счастливее. До того как по-дружески расстаться примерно пять лет назад, они встречались три года. И, как оказалось, хотели совершенно разных вещей от этих отношений. Так что в итоге они просто решили остаться друзьями. Джаред знал, что Сэнди периодически встречалась с кем-нибудь, но в постоянных отношениях не состояла. И хотя их время прошло, он все равно был немножко рад, что она не ввязалась бездумно во что-нибудь серьезное.  
– Готов?  
Джаред со смешком кивнул:  
– Ладно. Конечно. Хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, что может быть такого интересного в жизни простого советника.  
– Прошлым вечером тебя видели в «Убежище», обжимавшимся на людях с Дженсеном Эклзом, после чего вы оба исчезли в его частных комнатах. Желаешь прокомментировать?

=====

1\. Yank Sing – ресторан в Сан-Францисско, специализируется на азиатской, китайской кухне. В частности Димсам – китайские пельмени, фаршированные всем подряд.  
Здесь и далее автор немного изменяет оригинальные названия мест.  
2\. ООО - Общество с Ограниченной Ответственностью.  
3\. [Twizzlers](http://www.candy.org/cleanimages/candybars/pull.jpg).  
4\. [Smarties](http://energy-review.bg/img/industrial/SEEIM_2009_1_DEL_Page_07_Image_0007.jpg).

 

**Глава 5.**

– Без. Комментариев, – осторожно протянул Джаред. Блин! Блин! Как, чёрт побери, она узнала?! Хотя… У Сэнди, можно сказать, была целая шпионская сеть по всему городу. Любой мог увидеть его вчера и рассказать ей. Она все-таки была журналистом, источником развлечений.  
– Да ладно тебе, Джаред. Есть свидетели. Или ты отрицаешь, что был вчера в клубе и целова…  
– Выключи.  
– Я вполне в своем праве задавать такие вопросы. Ты – публичный человек.  
– Я сказал, выключи, Сэнди!  
– Людям интересна твоя личная жизнь.  
Джаред гневно уставился на неё, изо всех сил пытаясь держать себя в руках:  
– Хочешь сказать, тебе интересна.  
Сэнди сжала губы и, не мигая, встретила его взгляд.  
Что Джаред всегда очень уважал в ней – так это способность выступить против него лоб в лоб. Но вот только сейчас это ей плюсов как-то совсем не добавляло.  
– Выключи его, Сэнди, – уже мягче попросил он.  
И та, чуть скривившись, дотянулась до диктофона и нажала на кнопку. Джаред наклонился убедиться, что он действительно выключен.  
– Ясно. Значит, ты говоришь «нет» интервью?  
– С журналистом я это обсуждать не хочу… но с другом поговорю.  
Раздраженно выдохнув, Сэнди отвернулась. И Джаред, ожидая ее решения, мог только молча молиться, чтобы выбрала она все же их дружбу, а не эту историю. Когда Сэнди снова посмотрела на него, весь ее вид выражал невозмутимость, но Джаред прекрасно знал, в каком на самом деле она была бешенстве.  
– Поверить не могу, что ты позволил ему укусить себя!.. Вампирофил несчаст…  
– Не говори так. Ненавижу этот термин.  
– Ну а что греха таить? Если уж человек берет в любовники вампира, значит, ему однозначно хочется сексуальных преимуществ от клыков!  
На долгое мгновение Джаред просто потерял дар речи. Он никогда не считал ее расистом или ханжой. Наоборот, всегда казалось, что она очень толерантна, непредвзята… Как она умудряется работать в индустрии развлечений с таким подходом?! Господи. Как плохо разговор-то складывается. Джаред совсем не был уверен, что сможет это исправить, но следовало хотя бы попытаться.  
– Сэнди, – начал он и чуть сжал пальцами переносицу. – Послушай. Зачем ты здесь? Тебя беспокоит, что я связался с мужчиной… или, что этот мужчина – вампир?  
Резко смахнув диктофон со стола и швырнув его в свою сумочку, Сэнди, приготовившись вскочить в любую секунду, вперила в него колючий взгляд:  
– Ни то, ни другое. Я всего лишь хотела, чтобы ты сам мне об этом рассказал. Чтобы я не от кого-то там узнала. Как, ты думаешь, я себя чувствовала? Все наши друзья… Мои друзья… Я всегда тебе сообщала, когда начинала с кем-нибудь встречаться!  
– Но я не встречаюсь с Дженсеном, – помотал головой Джаред... Пока... Вот только сейчас он этого уточнять не собирался.  
– Да проклятье, Джаред! Не в этом же дело!  
– Ну а в чем тогда?! Потому что все эти выступления в стиле ревнивой бывшей начинают уже слегка надоедать!  
– Говнюк, – Сэнди резко встала и нависла над ним, упершись руками в столешницу. – Маленькое предупреждение – вот все, что мне было нужно. Чуточку внимания с твоей стороны... Я никогда не выставляла тебя таким идиотом!  
Черт. Джаред ошарашено моргнул, глядя на нее снизу вверх. А ведь она права.  
– О господи, Сэнди, ну прости, – он быстро поднялся и, обогнув стол, осторожно притянул ее к себе. – Я не думал, что это важно. Я и встретил-то его только вчера. И… Ну ладно, все немножко накалилось, но это же не значит ничего.  
Вранье... Вранье какое.  
– И что, ты у нас теперь гей? – заглянула ему в глаза Сэнди.  
– Не знаю. Да... Би, наверное. Знаешь же, как я не люблю ярлыки, – беспомощно пожал плечами Джаред. Он пока не слишком об этом задумывался. Да, он понимал, как сильно его тянет к Дженсену, вот только не был до конца уверен – это потому что Дженсен сам по себе очень красивый мужчина, или все же, потому что он – красивый вампир? Может и того и другого по чуть-чуть?  
Сэнди кивнула, принимая объяснение:  
– Значит, слухи – правда?  
– А я все еще с другом или опять с журналистом разговариваю?  
– Я всегда в первую очередь буду твоим другом, Джей.  
Джаред сделал глубокий вдох. Что ж, правду он ей действительно задолжал.  
– Да не было ничего... Но я заинтересован. Есть в нем что-то такое, что… Я чувствую себя в безопасности… И мне бы очень хотелось узнать его поближе.  
Закатив глаза, Сэнди отстранилась и, быстро пригладив волосы, перекинула сумочку через плечо.  
– Прости, – Джаред чуть улыбнулся, извиняясь. – Не хотел я, чтобы ты узнала об этом вот так.  
– Ладно...  
– Давай поужинаем вместе. На следующей неделе, м?  
– Конечно, – глубоко вздохнув, тихо согласилась Сэнди. – Позвони мне.  
Проводив девушку до двери, Джаред быстро приобнял ее и чмокнул в макушку. Сэнди всегда считала это жуткими глупостями, но ему нравилось так делать. Он придержал для нее дверь и улыбнулся на прощание:  
– Спасибо, что навестила.  
– Скоро увидимся, – отозвалась та со слабой улыбкой.  
Проследив за уходящей подругой, Джаред тяжко вздохнул, закрыл дверь и щелкнул замком… Ну а теперь – помоги ему бог. Серьезно. Потому что он совершенно не был уверен, нормально ли справился с ситуацией. Джаред никогда не позволял себе недооценивать Сэнди. Многие смеялись у нее за спиной, обзывали великим бульварщиком. Но та, когда хотела, могла быть очень мстительной стервой. И играть эту партию следовало очень осторожно.  
А худшее из всего то, что Джаред знал – она до сих пор была в него влюблена. И хотя он, несомненно, тоже ее любил, возвращаться к прошлому ему совершенно не хотелось. И вовсе не потому, что они были несовместимы или что-то в этом роде.  
Работая в прокуратуре в качестве помощника ОП, он частенько засиживался по трое суток подряд с короткими перерывами лишь на душ и еду. Он тогда только начинал закладывать фундамент своей карьеры, пытаясь собрать как можно больше политического капитала, в надежде занять более высокое положение и получить возможность уже серьезней влиять на движение по правам вампиров. Сэнди зачастую звала себя его любовницей, учитывая, что женат он был, очевидно, на работе. А ей хотелось домика с белым заборчиком и прочих воплощений американской мечты в пригороде. Джареду же хотелось помочь шестидесяти тысячам вампиров Сан-Франциско получить равные права с людьми.  
В общем, в итоге она поставила ему ультиматум, и принять его он не смог.  
Джаред подошел к своему столу и тяжело опустился в кресло, размышляя отстраненно, не окажется ли его личная жизнь главным развлечением в сегодняшних пятичасовых новостях. Господи. Он надеялся, что нет. Не хотелось бы вычеркивать ее из своей жизни.  
Джаред знал, если что, Кристен обо всем узнает и перезвонит ему после эфира. Ну а пока, стоило, пожалуй, оставить все как есть и посмотреть, во что в итоге это выльется.  
Подняв трубку, Джаред ввел код для доступа к голосовой почте, а затем прикрыл глаза и откинулся в кресле, знакомо находя пальцами шею.  
«Джаред. Это Дженсен Эклз. Я бы хотел пригласить тебя сегодня поужинать. Объяснить, что произошло. Подходи к клубу около восьми. Виктор встретит тебя у черного входа. Если не получится, позвони. В противном случае буду считать, что придешь. Мой номер телефона: 415-555-0301. До вечера».  
Джаред, улыбаясь, положил трубку. Он отчетливо помнил жесткую хватку в своих волосах, когда Дженсен оттягивал его голову. Как всего лишь одной рукой тот крепко сжимал оба его запястья, намертво пригвоздив к тахте. Джаред и представить не мог, насколько сильным окажется Дженсен… И каким же странно привычным было чувствовать этого вампира – мужчину – на себе. Джаред конечно и раньше экспериментировал – в Стэнфорде, но никогда не доходил до тех границ, переступить которые был готов вчера.  
Вчера… Неужели это случилось только вчера? Джаред поверить не мог, что сделал бы все, чего бы Дженсен тогда от него ни потребовал. Согласился бы на что угодно. И сейчас просто умирал от желания снова это пережить. Интересно, сегодня Дженсен будет его соблазнять? Ему нравилось проверять вампира на прочность. Хотелось узнать, что же все-таки заставит его потерять контроль. И Джареду вовсе не казалось странным такое сильное желание подчиняться. Во всех предыдущих своих отношениях именно он доминировал. Но с Дженсеном… Ничего больше так не хотелось, как все это просто отдать.  
Из раздумий его вывел тихий звук всплывшего в электронном календаре напоминателя. Встреча с мэром через двадцать минут – как раз достаточно, чтобы добраться до места. Джаред поднялся, поправил галстук, зачесал пальцами волосы и, спрятав в карман пиджака смартфон, выключил технику.  
Надо будет обязательно перед уходом предупредить Кристен на случай, если ей придется оперативно что-то предпринимать, реши Сэнди все же запустить историю в эфир. Но, направившись к выходу, вдруг заметил, как задребезжала дверная ручка. Кто-то с той стороны явно пытался войти.  
– Почему дверь заперта?  
Мгновенно распознав голос Майкла, Джаред осторожно подошел ближе и прислушался.  
– Ну, может, он там чем-нибудь занят.  
А это Кристен. Джаред подавил веселый смешок.  
– Эй, Адам. У Джареда с кем-то встреча что ли?  
Снова Майк. Точно расслышать, что ответил Адам. Джаред не смог, но имя Сэнди там точно прозвучало.  
– Блин, а ей чего надо?  
Майк. Джаред нахмурился. Похоже на неприязнь.  
– Просто постучи уже, он на ланч опоздает.  
А вот и Том со своим голосом разума.  
Джаред хорошо помнил, как встретил Тома десять лет тому назад. Он казался таким тяжелым на подъем, консерватором. А затем познакомился с Майклом и… Ну… В общем, думал Джаред, майкловы детские выходки всю томову серьезность отлично уравновешивали.  
Джаред медленно дотянулся до ручки… быстро ее выкрутил, резко распахнул дверь… И с огромным удовлетворением пронаблюдал за синхронно подпрыгнувшей троицей. Как же он хохотал:  
– Вот так вот! Столько лет террора – и расплата начинается сегодня!  
Первым пришел в себя Майк. Озадаченно моргнув, он вдруг широко ухмыльнулся и, упав головой Тому на грудь, картинно захлопал ресницами:  
– Ах, обними меня, дорогой. Наш маленький мальчик стал совсем взрослым – он учится.  
Дотянувшись, Кристен залепила ему подзатыльник:  
– А ты абсолютно точно визжал как девчонка.

~

Припарковавшись в своем внедорожнике (1) в паре кварталов от «Убежища», Джаред забрал смартфон и снова спрятал его в карман. Целых пятнадцать минут в запасе. Он уже успел заранее сгонять домой, по-быстрому подрочить в душе и переодеться в любимый комплект: бледно-розовую рубашку и светлые штаны цвета хаки. Вряд ли Дженсен имел в виду что-нибудь формальное. Просто обычный ужин между двумя заинтересованными сторонами… Хотя кого он обманывает? На самом деле Джаред надеялся, что стоит ему только войти, как Дженсен просто швырнет его к стене, вцепится в горло и будет трахать до тех пор, пока он натурально не вырубится, кончая.  
Проклятье. Снова вставать начало. Не дело городскому советнику разгуливать по округе, сверкая бугром в штанах. Хотя на Кастро(2), поди, и не такое прокатит, тихонько рассмеялся Джаред.  
На подходе к клубу он решил срезать угол. Джареду вообще нравилось прогулки по городу. Несмотря на дикую, зависимую от холмов архитектуру улиц, которые иногда чуть ли не на девяносто градусов поднимались, он любил простую ходьбу. Особенно, учитывая, что с таким ростом и широким шагом ему почти не приходилось напрягаться.  
Заметив вдали изгибающуюся вдоль дороги длинную очередь, Джаред широко усмехнулся. Всего лишь квартал до Дженсена и целой ночи буйства, разврата, клыков и…  
Блядь!  
Мощный удар швырнул Джаред об кирпичную стену. Он быстро оглянулся, но ничего, что могло бы стать причиной, не увидел. Зашипев, Джаред схватился за поврежденное плечо и осторожно приподнялся, внимательно вглядываясь в пустующую аллею. Вот только чувство самосохранения оказалось гораздо сильнее любопытства. Джаред решительно заковылял к выходу, отлично понимая – стоит ему выбраться из переулка, и он окажется среди людей, став менее доступной целью.  
А затем почувствовал, как волоски на затылке встают дыбом. Джаред знал, что не стоило ему оборачиваться, но все равно кинул через плечо быстрый взгляд. Ничего...  
Он торопливо продолжил свой путь и совершенно не заметил резко метнувшуюся к нему тень, мгновенно сбившую с ног.  
Мужчина. Присел на корточки за спиной Джареда, сдавил рукой его горло и хрипло рассмеялся на ухо.  
– Хм-м-м… Ну разве ты у нас не лакомый кусочек, а? – мерзко хихикнул он: – Румяный, как яблочко, сказала бы мама.  
– Бумажник в заднем кармане. Бери и уходи, – прохрипел Джаред, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.  
Мужчина расхохотался:  
– А мне деньги не нужны. Мне теперь только одно нужно.  
Что? Что тебе нужно, господи? Но не успел Джаред и рта открыть, как задохнулся, вздрогнул всем телом от внезапно пронзившей шею острейшей боли.  
Вампир? Это… Это же тот самый – из Нью-Йорка. О господи! Джаред не мог пошевелиться, он и думать уже особо не мог. Лишь чувствовать... металлический запах собственной крови.  
От хлюпающих звуков, которые издавал вампир, противно сводило все внутренности. Джаред задыхался в сухих спазмах, беспомощно скребя ногами по асфальту:  
– Хва… тит...  
А затем безжизненно обвис на удерживающей его руке. Хотелось закрыть глаза, уснуть… Нет. Нельзя… Нельзя, потому что… Дженсен.  
– Джен… сен...  
Вампир с громким отвратительным хлюпом выдернул из него клыки. Джаред громко застонал, в последней отчаянной попытке отстраниться... Забавно. Все, о чем он мог думать, было только: вот и дождался и буйства, и клыков… просто рассчитывал-то на Дженсена.  
– Зовешь городского Старейшину. Да ты никак одна из его особых зверушек? – прошипел вампир, хихикнув. – Ну тогда оставлю-ка я ему маленький подарочек. Можешь жить... или нет. Но если выживешь и увидишь Эклза, передай ему от меня... Пошел нахуй! – и швырнул Джареда на землю.  
Джаред чуть повернул голову. Красивый. Чернокожий. Короткие волосы. Вытер рот, облизал пальцы, развернулся с коротким смешком и медленно побрел в сторону виднеющейся неподалеку толпы.  
Джаред приподнял руку… Но не то, чтобы он мог его остановить… Снова обессилено осев на землю, он с трудом перевернулся на спину и уставился в небо. А затем, используя последние крупицы энергии, выудил из кармана смартфон, с отстраненной радостью подумав о многих годах, проведенных вместе. Ему даже не нужно было видеть экран.  
С финальным усилием Джаред набрал единственный номер, который мог вспомнить.  
– 911. Что у вас случилось?  
Джаред с трудом сглотнул и мучительно вздрогнул. Он чувствовал зияющую в шее открытую рану, из которой сочилась кровь. Все горло было одним сплошным комком ослепительной боли.  
– 911. Что у вас случилось? Алло? Если вы не можете разговаривать, пожалуйста, оставайтесь на связи. Я отслеживаю ваш телефон. Все будет хорошо. Просто будьте со мной. Не вешайте труб…  
Джаред медленно моргнул раз... другой… Почему-то вдруг стало так холодно… И во рту… совсем… пересох…

=====

1\. Что-то в этом роде [Hybrid SUV](http://www.hybridsuv.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/highlander.jpg).  
2\. Район и улица, где в основном живут и работают сексменьшинства.  


**Глава 6.**

– 911. Что у вас случилось? Алло? Если вы не можете разговаривать, пожалуйста, оставайтесь на связи. Я отслеживаю ваш телефон. Все будет хорошо. Просто будьте со мной. Не вешайте трубку.  
Оператор быстро проверил базу номеров. Вот черт! Джаред Падалеки. Это же телефон советника Падалеки! Тут же переключившись в программу работы с GPS, мужчина запустил экстренное обнаружение, и буквально чрез пару секунд на экране замигала красная точка... Территория Старейшины вампиров...  
– Если вы меня слышите… Я все время буду на связи.  
Нажав на кнопку вызова локальной диспетчерской, оператор в спешке продиктовал критическую информацию:  
– Жертва – мужчина, белый, около тридцати. Имя – Джаред Падалеки. Не отвечает, но обрыва линии не было. Отсылаю координаты. Да. Спасибо.  
– Мистер Падалеки, «скорая» уже в пути. Просто оставайтесь со мной.  
Достав собственный телефон, мужчина быстро пролистал контакты, пока не нашел нужное имя – Кристиан. Внимательно набрал и отправил короткое смс: «Падалеки ранен. GPS: 35.3408, -111.6825». И уже полностью сосредоточился на перемещении службы спасения.

~

Дженсен задумчиво созерцал две бутылки вина в своих руках. Интересно, какое Джареду понравится больше: молодое «Мерло» или выдержанное калифорнийское белое? А затем просто пожал плечами и положил в морозильник обе – чуть охладить. Хотелось организовать для Джареда какой-нибудь довольно незамысловатый, но сытный ужин: как раз, чтобы возбудить аппетит, но не достаточно, чтобы сильно объесться. Хотя, улыбнулся про себя Дженсен, если вспомнить рассказы Тома и Майкла, тот легко мог слопать свой вес в конфетах, а потом еще и стейк на обед попросить.  
Почувствовав вошедшего в покои Криса, Дженсен вскинул голову:  
– Здесь.  
– Я только что получил координаты GPS со смартфона Джареда. Он звонил в службу спасения. Мои люди уже на улицах, ищут его, – отчеканил Крис и еле успел вцепиться в рванувшего к выходу Дженсена.  
– Ты что себе позволяешь?! – в ярости сузив глаза, зарычал тот.  
– Ты нужен мне с ясной головой.  
– Да как ты смеешь, Кристиан?! – зашипел Дженсен на более молодого вампира. Тот в ответ лишь невозмутимо встретил его взгляд.  
– Сначала успокойся, – мягко надавил Крис, утешающе положив ладонь Дженсену на грудь. – И затем я с радостью помогу тебе в поисках. Его отыщут, все будет в порядке.  
Дженсен резко кивнул, и потустороннее свечение в его глазах чуть поутихло.  
– Где?  
– Я возьму на себя от сто двадцать второй до Мэйфейр-авеню. Ты – от сто двадцать третьей до Мэйфейр. Остальных отправлю на север.  
Все же не зря Дженсен так высоко ценил его как советника.  
– Пойдем. И звони, если найдешь его первым!

~

Поспешно выбежав на улицу, Дженсен прикрыл глаза и глубоко втянул в себя воздух. Он сосредоточенно пытался вычленить из всех этих запахов жизни и обычных людей, тот особенный, уникальный, принадлежащий единственно Джареду. И он действительно поймал что-то в воздухе. Что-то очень легкое, едва заметное, словно остаточный привкус сладостей родом из детства. Дженсен спешил вниз по улице, не видя ничего и никого на своем пути, пока не наткнулся на вход в переулок. Он отпустил на свободу все свои чувства, не обращая внимания на первоначальное легкое потрясение от мгновенно обрушившихся на него звуков, запахов, образов, прикосновений, грозившихся затопить его, растворить в человечестве.  
И да. Тут. Дженсен чуть склонил голову, приподняв бровь. На самом краю ощущений. Что-то очень знакомое.  
Джаред свернул именно здесь.  
Повернувшись, Дженсен последовал за этой нитью, осторожно продвигаясь вдоль стены. Он мог видеть в темноте так же ясно как днем и, полностью переключившись на ночное восприятие, продолжал искать и искать. Он знал, что Джаред близко, но… был тут еще один знакомый запах... Родная кровь…  
Увидев наконец распростертого на грязной земле Джареда, его вытекающую на асфальт жизнь – Дженсен взревел как раненый зверь. Мгновенно оказавшись рядом, он чуть присел, отчетливо чуя одного из своих детей – о да, Дженсен прекрасно узнал его. А затем осторожно подхватил Джареда на руки и ринулся к клубу, игнорируя слышимый неподалеку вой сирен скорой помощи.  
Он был все еще жив! Сердце еле билось. Но оно билось!  
Мягко опустив Джареда на кровать, Дженсен вгляделся в бледное лицо. Такой холодный, почти полностью выпитый, но живой. Укусив себя за запястье, Дженсен разжал чужие сведенные губы и начал поспешно вливать Джареду в рот горячую кровь. Тот скривился, сглотнул легонько. Тут же закашлялся, подавившись, но Дженсен с силой сжал его челюсть, заставляя снова разжать зубы, и опять приложил запястье к губам.  
– …чт… ч-что… с-с… ст… ой…  
– Давай, Джаред, живи для меня, – Дженсен склонился, прижался ртом в поцелуе в отчаянной попытке протолкнуть в человека жизнь.  
Но он знал, что не может пока требовать большего. Джаред был еще слишком слаб, совсем обессилен из-за кровопотери. Нельзя было его осушать. Придется еще немного подождать, прежде чем продолжить процесс.  
Достав телефон, Дженсен набрал Кристиана:  
– Джаред у меня. Его выпили. И это был Гордон Уокер. Найди его, я знаю, он близко. Почувствовал след рядом с клубом. И приведи его живым, Кристиан… Я сам с ним разберусь.  
Дженсен потер лицо и снова опустил взгляд на Джареда. Столько лет ждать, пока он вырастет в мужчину. Столько раз хотеть забрать его себе. И вот сейчас он в его постели. Без малейшего выбора. И Дженсен не собирался его терять. Не сейчас, никогда. После этого Джаред будет принадлежать ему – полностью, без остатка… И ничто, кроме разве отрубания головы, никогда больше не сможет причинить ему вред.

~

Влетев в комнату, где вместе с Крисом ждали новостей Майкл и Том, Дженсен в ярости накинулся на них:  
– Вы должны были обеспечить его безопасность!  
А затем резко пересек комнату и ударил Тома по лицу, разбив губы в кровь:  
– Я приказал тебе его защищать!  
Том рухнул на колени, глядя на него снизу вверх:  
– Такого я не предвидел.  
– Он же не может быть с парнем круглые сутки! – Майкл мгновенно оказался между ними, отталкивая Дженсена, когда тот, шагнув ближе, снова вскинул руку.  
– Дженсен! – Кристиан тут же обхватил его и оттащил подальше от обоих. – Головой подумай!  
Дженсен же видел только красный туман кровавой бани. Но все-таки оставалась еще маленькая часть сознания, которая четко понимала – нельзя на самом деле все повесить на Тома. Отцепившись от Криса, Дженсен начал нервно мерить шагами комнату.  
– И мы нашли его, – Крис внимательно следил за его передвижениями. – Он в подвале.  
Дженсен резко развернулся к паре:  
– Чтобы были здесь, когда я вернусь.  
Парни в легком поклоне склонили головы.  
Последовав за Крисом частными коридорами, Дженсен, оказавшись на нижних этажах, оттеснил друга с дороги и дверь в подвал распахнул сам. В комнате уже находилась целая дюжина вампиров… Но вот только видеть в этот момент Дженсен мог лишь одного. Того, кто стоял сейчас на коленях в центре комнаты, прикованный цепью к цементному полу за шею, запястья, лодыжки. Того, кто, увидев его, вдруг широко улыбнулся окровавленным ртом и протянул:  
– Здравствуй, Отец.  
Дженсен медленно подошел и опустился на корточки перед еще одним своим сыном:  
– Что же ты наделал, Гордон?  
– Что я наделал? Что я наделал?! Да я делал только то, для чего ты меня создал, ублюдок ты сраный! – заорал Гордон и расхохотался. – Неужели тебе, о великий творец, сейчас вдруг стало противно это твое создание?!  
Дженсен внимательно вгляделся в чужие темные глаза, гадая, как же он раньше не замечал скрывавшегося в их глубине безумия:  
– Скольких ты убил в моем городе?  
– Убил? Я никого не убивал, Отец, – преувеличенно скромно отозвался тот. – Я пока всего-то немножко перекусил.  
Джаред. Это он так Джаредом «перекусывал».  
Дженсен впечатал кулак ему в лицо. А потом еще раз.  
– Ты что, все забыл?! Где твой контроль?!  
– А твой? – хохоча, огрызнулся Гордон, слизывая свою кровь. – Хм-м-м… Выходит, папочка собирается меня сейчас наказать, да? – и качнулся к Дженсену на всю длину цепи, осклабившись:  
– А ведь я его распробовал – твоего мальчика. Там в аллее. Ты, поди, уже укутал его всего в своей постельке, ага?  
И снова расхохотался:  
– Бедный тупой ублюдок, он ведь даже понятия не имеет, во что ввязывается, верно? Ну ничего, он выучит этот урок… Мы все его выучили, правда же, папочка? Дай-ка я тебе расскажу по секрету, только между нами тремя, окей? Твой щеночек звал тебя, пока я трахал его своими клыками. Так звал своего большого, страшного вампирского папочку прийти и спасти его.  
Дженсен встретил безумный взгляд и пару секунд просто смотрел.  
Выходит, безнадежен. Спасения нет.  
Поднявшись, Дженсен повернулся к Кристиану, протянул руку, и тот молча вложил в его ладонь стальные кусачки.  
– Я всего лишь отражение монстра, которым ты являешься, Дженсен! – завопил Гордон, стараясь вырваться, отползти, но цепи держали крепко. О, он прекрасно понимал, для чего был нужен этот инструмент.  
На один долгий момент Дженсен замер, наблюдая за этими метаниями, а потом поднял к губам запястье, прокусил и, приказав взглядом двум ближайшим вампирам зафиксировать Гордона, подошел вплотную и капнул своей кровью на его губы, зная, что устоять тот просто не сможет.  
– А-а-а-х, – блаженно рассмеялся Гордон. – Папочкина кровь, нет ничего слаще.  
Его клыки непроизвольно удлинились, и стражи мгновенно вцепились ему в голову, удерживая в неподвижности. Дженсен придвинулся еще ближе, сжал его челюсть, заставляя держать рот открытым, подцепил кусачками один из клыков и медленно вытянул, бросив окровавленную кость на цемент. Гордон забулькал, страшно заорал в агонии. Дженсен, недолго думая, тут же выдернул и отправил на землю второй.  
А затем отошел и мрачно оглядел измученного вампира, жалея, что не может найти в своем сердце достаточно сострадания, чтобы подарить тому быструю смерть.  
– Оставьте его прикованным к полу, пока не оголодает до смерти. А тело сожгите, и развейте прах над водой, – тяжело глядя на Гордона, приказал Дженсен. – И сегодня все вы можете отведать его крови, только не осушите.  
– Нет, – невнятно прошепелявил тот, заваливаясь на бок. – Это безумие! Вы не можете! Дженсен! Отец!  
Дженсен приподнял бровь:  
– Не стоит ждать сострадания от монстра, Гордон.  
А затем развернулся и, не оглядываясь, вышел из комнаты, игнорируя раздавшиеся за спиной дикие крики, когда оставшиеся вампиры тесно столпились вокруг пленника.  
Он знал, что Кристиан выйдет следом.

~

Дженсен, хлопнув дверью, влетел в апартаменты и, не удостоив ожидающей его пары и взгляда, спешно прошел в свою спальню, мгновенно сосредотачиваясь на Джареде… Все таком же бледном, без сознания Джареде... Быстро притянув человека в объятие, Дженсен выпустил клыки, склонился к его шее и, легонько лизнув пару раз, осторожно прокусил тонкую кожу. Он сделал только два маленьких глотка, как раз достаточно, чтобы замедлить сердцебиение. А затем отстранился и снова вонзил клыки в свою руку, приложив щедро кровоточащее запястье к холодным губам.  
– Пей, Джаред, тебе нужно это выпить, – Дженсен мягко гладил его горло, пытаясь заставить человека проглотить.  
– Дженсен, он же все еще слаб, – ворвался в спальню Том.  
– …н-нет…  
– Джаред, – Дженсен сжал объятие.  
– …нет… нет…  
– Он слишком слаб, Дженсен! Ты должен это прекратить! – Том сорвался на крик.  
Дженсен вскинул на него свирепый взгляд и зло зашипел в предупреждении.  
– Я знаю, он бы этого не хотел! Дженсен!  
– …Дженс…  
– Я здесь, Джаред, здесь, – тут же отозвался Дженсен, внимательно глядя на Джареда, который чуть повернулся на звук его голоса. – Мне жаль. Мне так жаль.  
А затем притиснул человека ближе и снова укусил. Глубже. Джаред застонал, попытался отстраниться, зашумел. А Дженсен впитывал в себя его вкус, давя рвущиеся наружу стоны наслаждения. Хотелось завершить обращение как можно скорее... Чтобы Джаред не мучился слишком долго.  
Но на самом деле Дженсен даже не был уверен, сработает ли в этот раз. Сработает ли с Джаредом.  
– Джаред, открой рот. Пожалуйста. Еще совсем чуть-чуть, – прошептал Дженсен и в очередной раз распорол свое запястье, тихонько порадовавшись, когда Джаред самостоятельно сглотнул, прежде чем снова подавиться и закашляться.  
– Не сопротивляйся этому, – продолжал мягко настаивать Дженсен. – Уже почти всё.  
Он почувствовал, как Джаред сделал еще пару глотков и отвернулся. Дженсен осторожно уложил его на постель, все время не сводя с его лица внимательного взгляда. И когда Джаред чуть облизнул губы, снова слабо застонав, наклонился и тихонько выдохнул ему на ухо:  
– А теперь спи. Отдыхай… 

~

Дженсен стоял, откинувшись на стену, и неотрывно смотрел на спящего в его кровати Джареда. Дыхание у того было все еще довольно слабым, но уже чувствовалась в нем и скрытая сила. Теперь Дженсен знал точно – Джаред обязательно обратится… И каким же прекрасным, великолепным вампиром станет его дитя. Дженсен предавался мечтам, разрываясь между радостью и неприятным чувством стыда за внезапно полное отсутствие самоконтроля. Уже более трех сотен лет он не обращал человека вот так, без спроса. Джеффри был один из первых, кому он начал предлагать этот выбор… Но и до него было еще как минимум тридцать, кого он ввел в эту семью насильно.  
Ошибки молодости, полагал Дженсен, вспоминая все свое многочисленное потомство. Его род как Создателя был обширен – обращенные мужчины и женщины, обязательно всегда либо самые сильные, либо невероятно красивые. Гордыня и тщеславие заставляли его желать тех, кто, как казалось, был в самом расцвете их сил.  
Бессмертие – это очень, очень длинный отрезок времени. Навсегда, навечно, перманентно… А будучи молодым вампиром, Дженсен не всегда был так разборчив в своем выборе. Впрочем, в итоге он всегда принимал меры в отношении тех из них, кого не мог контролировать. Как с Гордоном, например… Дженсен частенько чувствовал себя, будто каким-то образом подвел их, но все же он отказывался брать на себя всю вину. За все эти долгие столетия ему пришлось научиться адаптироваться… Это был единственный способ выжить и продолжить существование – меняться со временем. И большинство его детей понимало и принимало это, так же меняясь. С остальными же приходилось просто по-быстрому разбираться. Ликвидировать.  
– Уверен, что это хорошая идея?  
Дженсен повернулся к Крису. Оказывается, он настолько потерялся в своих мыслях, что даже не услышал, как тот вошел.  
– Последнее обращенное тобой дитя сидит сейчас в подвале – без клыков, голодая. И вот уже в твоей постели еще один, которого ты пытаешься сделать бессмертным… Причем, без явного его на то согласия. Это правильно, по-твоему?  
Дженсен снова повернулся к Джареду:  
– Дело не в том, что правильно или неправильно, Крис. Дело в Джареде и в том, что он мой.  
– Я знаю, что ты спас его жизнь тогда. Но у тебя нет на него никаких прав, – мягко отозвался Крис. – Это одержимость…  
– Это любовь, Крис... Я так долго его ждал.  
– Да ведь для нас десять лет – все равно, что капля в море.  
Дженсен чуть усмехнулся, глядя на старого друга:  
– Ага, как слезы на воде(1). Но дело не в этом. Да, я хотел его, когда он был еще мальчиком. Да, я спас его от тех гомофобов в его семнадцатый день рождения, дал своей крови и забрал воспоминания об ужасной ночи... Но это его кровь, Крис… Его род… Он мой, понимаешь?  
– Нет, Дженсен, – шагнул ближе Кристиан. – Не понимаю.  
Дженсен тяжко вздохнул, помотав головой, и чуть отошел:  
– Пришли ко мне Сэди и Харли.  
– Зачем?  
Дженсен слегка выгнул бровь, взглянув на друга, и его первый помощник быстро покинул комнаты, в спешке созывая так высоко ценимых Старейшиной стражей-ассасинов.  
Дженсен же позвал Майкла. Тот вошел буквально через секунду и одарил его слабой улыбкой:  
– Тебе надо выпить. Могу попросить Чада прислать бутылочку AB(2) по-быстрому?  
Дженсен отрицательно помотал головой:  
– Нельзя сейчас, не при обращении.  
Бросив на Джареда быстрый взгляд, Майкл снова повернулся к Дженсену:  
– Том ужасно себя чувствует после всего. Реши это с ним, ладно?  
– Обязательно, – Дженсен чуть виновато поморщился. – Передай, что я ничего такого не имел в виду.  
– Лучше ты, – продолжил настаивать Майкл, поймав его взгляд. – Знать, что ты простил, будет очень многое значить для него.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Дженсен просто кивнул:  
– Я не знаю, сколько времени все это займет. Вам придется пока прикрыть его на работе. И не дайте слухам просочиться. Не сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы Джаред сам решил, рассказывать или нет.  
– Конечно, – Майкл протянул руку и легонько сжал его плечо. – Я знаю, как много он значит для тебя.  
– Я выйду через минутку, поговорю с Томом, пока вы не ушли.  
– Спасибо.  
Уходя, Майкл столкнулся с Крисом... и идущей следом за ним странной парой – близнецами, которые, оказавшись в комнате, тут же выжидающе взглянули на Дженсена. Такие с виду непокорные, дикие, но в то же время настолько отчаянно верные. Дженсен улыбнулся:  
– Рад, что вы пришли.  
– Служим Старейшине, – чуть усмехнулась в ответ Сэди.  
– В таком случае послужите ему еще раз, поклявшись всеми силами защищать жизнь Джареда Падалеки, пока не кончится ваше бессмертное существование, – внимательно глядя на вампиров, четко проговорил Дженсен. Сейчас он требовал от них клятвы крови. Нерушимой клятвы – длиной в тысячелетие.  
И близнецы решительным хором откликнулись:  
– Клянемся.  
– Испейте же крови этого человека и познайте его, – продолжил обряд Дженсен, подошел к Джареду и приподнял, предлагая, его запястье.  
Первый осторожный укус сделал Харли. Затем Сэди. Дженсен быстро зализал ранки и опустил безвольную руку на кровать. Джаред даже не шелохнулся.  
– Вы знаете, что делать, – махнул в сторону двери Дженсен.  
Харли в ответ ослепительно улыбнулся, взял сестру за руку и вышел из комнаты.  
Дженсен оглянулся на Криса:  
– Господи, да я твое недовольство сейчас с другого конца комнаты чую, а ведь ты даже не часть моего рода.  
– Это просто у твоей совести голос прорезался, – осклабился Крис.  
– Иди ты знаешь куда.  
Крис похихикал, глазея на Падалеки:  
– Мда-а, сдается мне, забот у тебя теперь будет полон рот. Этот парень еще даст тебе прикурить. Оглянуться не успеешь, как он унесется далеко вперед.  
– Да-а. Да, я знаю, – и Дженсен, вновь повернувшись к Джареду, впервые за все это время широко и легко улыбнулся. – Господи, я надеюсь.

~

Дженсен вошел в подвал и посмотрел на пленника. Съежившись на холодном полу, измученный, голодный, тот зарычал, когда он подошел ближе, с трудом отполз подальше, привалился к цементной стене.  
– Ты, наверное, бредишь уже. Полный клуб человеческих запахов, и ни к одному из них нельзя прикоснуться, – Дженсен придвинулся вплотную, поймал Гордона за затылок и вонзил клыки в его шею. Тот громко застонал и прикрыл глаза, пока Дженсен глотал такую знакомую ему кровь. Совсем немного. Лишь чтобы еще чуть сильнее ослабить, но не убить.  
– Я еще проведаю тебя завтра вечером.  
И уже подходя к двери, на мгновение замер, услышав раздавшийся сзади безумный смех:  
– До завтра, папочка!

~

Почувствовав, как внезапно проснулся Джаред, Дженсен пулей взлетел по ступеням в свои комнаты. Он знал, как невыносимо больно тому должно быть сейчас. Проснуться от своего первого приступа Голода – такого невероятно мощного, глубокого… Джаред ведь наверняка подумает, что умирает в агонии. Гадство! Так хотелось быть рядом, когда он очнется.  
Влетев в спальню, Дженсен мгновенно ринулся к лежащему на полу Джареду, пытаясь помочь.  
– Джаред. Джаред!  
– Уб… блюдок!.. От… твали от м-меня!  
– Тебе это все еще нужно! – отрезал Дженсен, затаскивая Джареда с пола обратно на кровать. – Тебе все еще нужна моя кровь!

=====

1\. Предполагаю, что имеет место быть отсылка к этому:

2\. AB – четвертая положительная.  


**Глава 7.**

Джаред очнулся с опухшей головой, с дико горящей от боли шеей. Судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь разлепить спекшиеся сухие глаза, но немедленно отбросил эту затею, слишком вымотанный даже этим мелким усилием. Какой-то частью сознания он понимал, что лежит сейчас на кровати, но тело совершенно отказывалось повиноваться.  
Нежная ладонь вдруг опустилась ему на грудь, и Джаред резко дернулся от прикосновения:  
– …н-нет…  
– Джаред.  
– …нет… нет…  
– Он слишком слаб, Дженсен! Ты должен это прекратить! – различил он неподалеку еще один мужской голос... Такой знакомый… Такой… Это что, Томми?  
…Дженсен. Дженсен?  
– …Дженс…  
– Я здесь, Джаред, здесь.  
Джаред чуть повернулся на звук…  
– Мне жаль. Мне так жаль.  
И немедленно застонал, почувствовав вдруг на своей шее что-то острое. Джаред попытался вырваться, отбиться, но все, что вышло в итоге – лишь издать слабый протестующий стон. А мгновение спустя боль уже поутихла… и очень захотелось спать.  
– Джаред, открой рот. Пожалуйста. Еще совсем чуть-чуть, – прошептал ему на ухо Дженсен, и секундой спустя Джаред ощутил на языке благословенную влагу. Наконец-то ему дали попить. Его мучила такая ужасная жажда… и горло жгло просто невыносимо. Джаред попытался сделать глоток, тут же отчаянно закашлялся, подавившись.  
– Не сопротивляйся этому, – настаивал Дженсен. – Уже почти всё.  
Сглотнув с усилием едва ли пару раз, Джаред опять попытался отстраниться. Он медленно облизал губы, ощущая такой странный и необычный вкус… Который казался почему-то ужасно знакомым… и насыщенным… и очень сладким…  
– А теперь спи. Отдыхай… – снова различил он шепот Дженсена.  
Какая хорошая идея…

~

– Джаред.  
Этот голос… Он знал этот голос. Столько тепла и ласки. Джаред подался навстречу, вздрагивая всем телом от удовольствия...  
Но он так устал… Так не хотелось пока просыпаться…  
– Джаред.  
Но этот голос… Так пленителен. К нему хотелось быть ближе. Хотелось дотянуться, погрузиться в него целиком, раствориться.  
Джаред почувствовал на шее быстрый укол, и тихонько застонал от удовольствия, всем телом выгибаясь под крепко удерживающей его теплой плотной тяжестью. Да-а-а-а-а… Этого, этого он хотел. Джаред с готовностью откинул голову, предлагая еще… Еще больше… Бери… Дай… Сознание коротило от наслаждения, тело мелко потряхивало. И все было так кристально ясно теперь. Вампир. Вампир. Отец… м-м-м… Дженс-с-с-е-е-ен…  
И затем вкус... Даже лучше. Слизнув терпкие капли с губ, отчаянно желая продолжения, Джаред слепо поймал рукой источник этого наслаждения, потянул на себя чужое запястье. Жадно лакнул пару раз, и тут же обхватил крепче, притиснул с силой к себе, впился – глотая скоро, упиваясь. Громко застонал, чувствуя на языке эту удивительную сладость, теперь осевшую внутри мягкой теплотой.  
– О господи, Джаред.  
Не достаточно. Совсем не достаточно. Хотелось больше. Намного, намного больше. Джаред обиженно мяукнул, когда запястье отобрали. Жадно, ненасытно облизался… Мало... Но он до сих пор не мог пошевелиться… Так устал. Вот если бы только Дженсен дал ему еще немножечко больше… Он был уже… так близко… внутри.  
– Дженсен… – еле слышно выдохнул Джаред, не сдерживая тихого стона удовольствия.  
– Отдыхай. Отдыхай еще.  
И к чему бы ему сопротивляться?

~

Джаред распахнул глаза и уставился в потолок. Пару раз медленно моргнул, в очередной попытке включить все-таки мозг… Черт! Как же дерьмово-то. А последнее, что он помнил, так это как его высасывал в аллее какой-то вампир... Бля! Джаред схватился за шею, готовясь нащупать бинты или шрамы, но… ничего. Кожа была совершенно гладкой. Будто… и не было ничего.  
Но Джаред точно знал, что было. Он был абсолютно уверен.  
И комната была совсем не похожа на больничную палату…  
Черт, да что случилось-то?  
Джаред снова осел на матрас, решив с минутку просто полежать. Прикрыв глаза, он копался в воспоминаниях, надеясь найти хоть что-нибудь… что угодно. Джаред помнил, как звонил в 911 со своего смартфона. А потом было еще… что-то. Дженсен… Голос Томми… И…  
…  
Он помнил. Он помнил всё.  
Резко отбросив простыни, Джаред скатился с кровати. Опустив голову и обнаружив, что совершенно нагой, быстро огляделся, пытаясь найти какую-нибудь одежду… Да что угодно сойдет! Даже если ему придется сваливать отсюда в одной простынке, то он, бля, с радостью так и сделает!  
Джаред знал, что случилось… Знал, что сделал Дженсен…  
Дженсен…  
О господи, да он все еще чувствовал его кровь у себя во рту!  
Джаред дернулся было содрать покрывала с постели, но тут внезапно невыносимая острейшая боль резко сложила его пополам. Схватившись за живот, он рухнул на пол, на бок, невольно подтянув вплотную колени к груди.  
Блядь! О бля-а-а-адь!!! Хуже ведь просто не бывает!!! Джаред совсем потерялся в агонии. Будто кто-то всунул руку ему прямо в кишки и начал сжимать и сжимать. Едва получалось дышать от боли. Джаред хотел позвать на помощь… хотел…  
– Джаред. Джаред!  
– Уб… блюдок! – Джаред задохнулся, на секунду распрямился, прожечь вбежавшего Дженсена ненавидящим взглядом. Но тут же приглушенно заорал, вжался лицом в пол. – От… твали от м-меня!  
– Тебе это все еще нужно! – Дженсен немедленно поднял его и начал затаскивать обратно на постель. – Тебе все еще нужна моя кровь!  
– Нет! – Джаред попытался отползти, но Дженсен резко толкнул его на спину, схватил крепко за руки, зафиксировав на кровати. – Блядь, нет! Нет!  
Быстро прокусив свое запястье, Дженсен поднес его к губам Джареда. И Джаред тут же изо всех сил сжал зубы, зажмурился, но… о господи… запах крови Дженсена вдруг оказался зовом сирены, которому он совершенно не знал, как сопротивляться. Он еще успел почувствовать, как невольно приоткрылись его губы… А затем сделал большой глоток. Прямо из артерии. Джаред всей сущностью своей слышал, как кровь Дженсена движется в нем, сквозь него… Чувствовал, как отвратительная жажда, нездоровая любовь к этой крови начинает выжигать в его сознании свою яркую метку. Его тело жаждало ее, жаждало больше... И Джаред ненавидел это… Он вообще все это ненавидел… И он ненавидел Дженсена – за то, что стал причиной.  
О господи, у него встал...  
Джаред отдернул голову, размазав кровь по губам, и уставился на Дженсена, задыхаясь.  
– Ты сраный ублюдок! – зашипел он. – Ты это сделал!  
– И я бы, блядь, сделал это еще и не раз, не задумавшись! – зашипел Дженсен в ответ, выпустив на него клыки. – Ты – мой!.. Ты всегда был моим!  
Джаред забился. Он был намного сильнее сейчас, с Дженсеном не сравниться, но на его стороне была вся вновь обретенная мощь новорожденного вампира. Разорвав жесткую хватку на своих запястьях, он рывком перевернулся и зажал Дженсена под собой. Вампир зарычал, но Джаред совершенно не чувствовал страха. Он знал, что ему нужно и любой ценой собирался это получить.  
Было почти слишком просто отпустить на свободу все свои новые инстинкты вампира. Джаред почувствовал, как удлинились клыки, провел по ним на пробу языком, уколовшись об острый кончик. Чуть пососал эту маленькую ранку, наслаждаясь смешанным вкусом их крови, и опустил взгляд на Дженсена, чьи глаза сейчас странно светились, словно глубинные водоросли в ночном море. Джареду вдруг подумалось, что он больше никогда в жизни не увидит ничего более прекрасного. А Старейшина, отец – и надо бы отложить эту мысль на время куда подальше, потому что сыновью любовь Джаред сейчас совсем не испытывал – казалось, просто молча наблюдал за ним, ожидая, что же он дальше предпримет…  
Так Джаред ему покажет, что! Резко опустив руки, он дернул рубашку Дженсена в стороны, буквально разорвав ее пополам, почти сорвав с тела. А затем схватил Дженсена за запястья, с силой вжав их в кровать, и склонился вплотную, провел быстро носом от шеи до груди и обратно, жадно втягивая его запах.  
– Ты пахнешь похотью и силой, а еще древним лесом, – шепнул Джаред Дженсену в кожу и прочертил языком широкую, долгую линию от солнечного сплетения до ключицы. – Позволишь мне себя укусить? Вот здесь? – лизнул он нежное местечко между шеей и плечом. – Не по правилам?  
– Кусай, делай все, что тебе нужно.  
И Джаред дико зарычал ему в шею, вдавливая резцы в тонкую кожу.  
– А тебе бы это понравилось, ага?! Тебе бы понравилось, чтобы я кусал тебя и чтобы хотел… Как животное!  
– Ты не животное…  
– Иди на хуй! – Джаред яростно зашипел и выпрямился, гневно уставившись в чужие глаза. – Я сейчас именно что животное! Не больше! Все, чего мне хочется – это твоей крови… – а затем чуть прищурился, глядя на вампира, и еще раз втянул в себя всей грудью такой соблазнительный запах. – Все, чего мне хочется – это твоей крови и трахаться, причем желательно одновременно. Я не прав?!  
– Это твой инстинкт требует укрепить нашу связь.  
Джаред резко выпустил клыки и вонзил их Дженсену в грудь, немедленно всасывая в себя его кровь. Он успел порадоваться вырвавшемуся у Старейшины вскрику боли, но Дженсен продолжал упорно сохранять неподвижность. Джаред сделал три полных глотка, облизал ранки, увидев, как буквально за пару секунд они полностью затянулись.  
– Ну как, хорошо получается? – хрипло протянул Джаред, застенчиво поглядывая на Дженсена из-под упавшей на глаза длинной челки. – Мне называть тебя «папочкой»?  
И тут Дженсен взревел и швырнул Джареда на спину с такой силой, что оба подлетели над матрасом от удара. Обнажив клыки, он бешено уставился на него сверху вниз:  
– А давай, называй! Мне это понравится! И мне это понравится еще больше, когда ты будешь орать с моими клыками и членом внутри!  
Джаред так и не понял, что произошло. Только что они отчаянно боролись, катаясь по кровати, и вот уже он громко стонет, чувствуя, как в него проникают смазанные чем-то ловкие пальцы, уверенно отыскивая простату, с силой надавливая. Джареда мгновенно накрыло яркой волной удовольствия, такого же предательского, как и кровь вампира текущая сейчас в его венах.  
– О господи, Дженсен! – Джаред так быстро и сильно выгнулся в пояснице, что ему показалось, что он переломится сейчас пополам. Опутав ногами ноги Дженсена, Джаред принялся яростно насаживаться на движущиеся в нем пальцы. А затем, крепко обхватив вампира руками, с силой вцепившись в его плечи, поднял голову и… Человеческий облик, который тот носил так умело, полностью исчез. Дженсен выглядел абсолютным хищником, диким, смертельным – ярко светящиеся глаза, обнаженные длинные клыки и собственная кровь на губах от нечаянного укуса.  
Джаред слабо застонал, когда длинные пальцы покинули его, но Дженсен мгновенно швырнул его на живот, резко раздвинув коленями ноги. Джаред еще почувствовал на своих бедрах чуть приподнявшие его сильные руки, и тут же взрыкнул довольно, когда в него толкнулся наконец твердый член – грубо, мощно. Джаред в блаженстве прикрыл глаза: то, что нужно. Именно так.  
А затем Дженсен обхватил его за грудь и перетянул на колени, заставив Джареда тихонько зашипеть от легкого жжения, когда он невольно скользнул еще дальше по крепкому стволу. Вампир тут же схватил его больно за волосы и резко дернул голову назад, обнажая уязвимую шею.  
– Теперь мне не нужно быть с тобой нежным, правда ведь? – тягуче протянул Дженсен, хрипло посмеиваясь ему на ухо. – И ведь что бы мне только в голову не взбрело, ты в итоге полюбишь каждую гребаную секунду. Моя кровь в твоих венах мгновенно затянет любые раны. И ты будешь вспоминать и мечтать об этом до самого конца всей твоей бессмертной жизни.  
Выпустив наконец его волосы, Дженсен крепко сжал пальцами его бедра и резко дернул на себя. Джаред тут же завел назад руки, вцепился в него изо всех сил:  
– Еще! Еще... пожалуйста!  
Он даже не знал, о чем умолял. Ему просто хотелось. У него так стояло, что Джаред чувствовал, как член поджимается к животу, требуя внимания.  
– Не волнуйся, Джаред, дам я тебе еще, – прохрипел Дженсен ему в шею, задыхаясь на каждом вдохе.  
А затем Джаред подавился криком, внезапно почувствовав проткнувшие его горло острые клыки. Блядь, больно!.. Но так здорово! Джаред облизал губы, вжимая свою шею Дженсену в рот, чувствуя, как на кожу начинают давить уже нижние резцы. Он дергал бедрами, подчиняясь заданному Дженсеном бешеному ритму, совершенно обезумевший от острого наслаждения, которое непрерывно дарили ему чужой член и клыки. Казалось, он может вырубиться в любой момент. Тело требовало разрядки, но все никак не получалось догнать это чувство. Джаред выпустил бедра Дженсена, потянулся к своему давно твердому, истекающему смазкой члену, но Дженсен мгновенно перехватил его руку, сжал запястье, низко зарычал.  
– Блядь, Дженсен, ну пожалуйста!  
Он мог слышать, как Дженсен глотает его кровь. Мог чувствовал дразнящий кожу вокруг маленьких ранок проворный язык. И, о господи, было больно. И все тело, все чувства были перегружены этими непрекращающимся ощущением одновременной боли и наслаждения.  
Дженсен отстранился, быстро лизнул его пульсирующую от дикого сердцебиения шею. Затем лизнул еще раз и толкнул резко носом в матрас, согнув Джареда пополам, прижимая грудью к коленям, полностью зафиксировав в этой ловушке. Джаред задергался, попытался вырваться, дотянуться до члена, но ни на миллиметр не смог разорвать хватки Дженсена на своих запястьях. И Джаред отчетливо, хотя, похоже, уже слегка запоздало, понял – раньше Дженсен просто позволял ему удерживать себя!  
– Вот это, Джаред, одна из моих любимейших поз, – промурлыкал Дженсен, не прекращая размеренных толчков, засаживая в него член снова и снова, громко шлепая бедрами о кожу ягодиц. Он дергал Джареда на себя за запястья, продолжая намеренно удерживать его в этом согнутом, неудобном положении. – Я раньше всех своих детей заставлял ее разучивать в первую очередь, – Дженсен чуть повел бедрами, и Джаред задрожал, глухо застонал в простыни, уткнувшись лбом в матрас. – Они назвали ее «формальным приветствием». Ну и беспощадным же ублюдком я тогда был. И был у них такой вот тренировочный полигон. Может и твоим стать.  
– Сука, – задыхаясь, прохрипел Джаред, снова начиная вырываться. Но все же часть его одновременно невыносимо наслаждалась всей этой ситуацией. Контроль, доминирование, власть. Джареду хотелось… Стоять вот так на коленях, сложенным вдвое, пока Дженсен продолжает трахать и трахать его.  
– Я ее уже больше ста лет не использовал, – Дженсен чуть приподнялся и навалился всем весом, проталкиваясь глубже. Не закрыться. Не спрятаться. Джаред громко заскулил, бешено толкаясь назад, неистово насаживаясь на чужой член. – Но могу сказать, что придется, похоже, уделить тебе все мое самое пристальное внимание.  
Да! Давай! Не сдерживая очередного стона, Джаред с силой, до крови, прокусил губу, и вкус Дженсена сверхновой взорвался на языке, заставив беспомощно мяукнуть. Он же вполне мог кончить вот так! Вот просто так, с одним только членом Дженсена в заднице, со сладостью его крови во рту.  
– Да-а, – шептал Джаред, полностью отпуская себя. Он чуть сжал внутренние мышцы, тут же почувствовав, как всем телом содрогнулся над ним Дженсен. – Да-а-а…  
Так близко. Еще совсем чуть-чуть!  
Джаред не мог нормально дышать, не мог думать. Ничего не имело значения, кроме ощущения Дженсена… запаха Дженсена вокруг него. Сознание затопили видения, образы – память крови, подсказало что-то внутри – и он не мог… не мог кончить… чуть подождать… о господи… Дженсен, Дженсен, Дженсен…  
– Дженсен! – закричал Джаред в простыни, и мгновенно почувствовал, как вновь обрели свободу его руки… чтобы тут же упасть безвольным весом на кровать. Джаред глухо разочарованно застонал, когда Дженсен выскользнул из него. Но уже секундой позже обнаружил себя на спине, вновь скованным этим светящимся зеленью взглядом, вновь выгибающимся, подставляющим шею, когда Дженсен снова решительно погрузился в него одним долгим, плавным движением. – Дженсен… да… пожалуйста-а-а…  
Он знал, что Дженсен тоже был на грани. Лицо вампира раскраснелось от прилившей к нему свежей крови, рот приоткрылся в наслаждении. Джаред шире раздвинул ноги, мечтая оказаться еще ближе, вплотную. Голова кружилась от наслаждения, пульс заходился как бешеный. Кончить хотелось просто невыносимо. Джаред вновь сфокусировался на Дженсене, молчаливо умоляя того взглядом, кусая губу. Еще совсем немного. Совсем немного… чего… чего-нибудь… только…  
– А-а-а! Блядь, да! – Джареда подкинуло, когда вампир сомкнул наконец ладонь на его члене. Но возбуждение было таким болезненным, что этого жесткого прикосновения оказалось недостаточно. Джаред закинул одну ногу Дженсену высоко на бедро, отчаянно притягивая ближе. – Еще чуть-чуть, Дженсен… Я так близко... Пожалуйста, что-нибудь… Мне нужно еще!  
– Кусай, – яростно зашипел Дженсен. – Возьми мою кровь, давай!  
Джаред не хотел… но все вампирские инстинкты кричали только об одном. Подчиниться, снова почувствовать его. Джаред резко дернулся вверх и вонзил клыки Дженсену в горло...  
И если бы он только мог одновременно глотать и орать в голос, то он бы наверняка так и сделал. Вкус Дженсена здесь был настолько богаче… Чуть металлический, но слаще, темнее. Более четырехсот лет… Неописуемо...  
И тут Дженсен с силой потер пальцем головку его члена, и Джаред беспомощно кончил, сотрясаясь в диких конвульсиях.  
Он почувствовал, что начинает захлебываться, тонуть в крови, с трудом отстранился, упал на кровать, закашлявшись, разрывая цепкими пальцами простыни. Мощный заряд удовольствия пробежал по позвоночнику, ударил в мозг, распался искрами по конечностям.  
Джаред взвыл, как умирающий волк, продолжая подкидывать бедра навстречу толчкам. Где-то вдалеке он еще успел услышать, почувствовать чужое удовольствие и тут же глухо застонал, когда Дженсен в очередной раз проткнул его своими клыками. Джаред задыхался, отчаянно пытаясь наполнить легкие воздухом, и бешено вздрагивал, пока Дженсен вытягивал из него последние крупицы блаженства.

– Джаред.  
Джаред открыл глаза и посмотрел на Дженсена, совершенно не находя слов. Вампир чуть наклонился, начисто вылизал его губы. И Джаред с трудом приподнял руки, заключая его в слабое объятие, и начал тихонько поглаживать по обнаженной спине. Дженсен тут же принялся очень нежно и неспешно его целовать, медленно облизывая и посасывая язык, находя и стирая в его рту последние следы крови.  
О господи, думал Джаред, с такой силой нуждаясь сейчас в Дженсене, что начинало просто сковывать от ужаса... Он стал вампиром. Он. Стал. Вампиром! Но он не хотел. Дженсен отнял у него выбор. Он… О господи! Он больше не был человеком. Он был бессмертным… вампиром. Вампиром!  
Джаред с силой пихнул Дженсена в грудь, пытаясь выбраться. И тот глухо зарычал, еще крепче в него вцепившись.  
– Слезь с меня.  
– Мой!  
– Ага, типа понял уже, да... Слезь с меня, – Джаред продолжил пихаться, пока Дженсен наконец не уступил и не откатился чуть в сторону. Джаред на секунду замер и слез с кровати, внимательно оглядываясь в поисках какой-нибудь одежды.  
– Ты что делаешь?  
– Ухожу.  
– О?  
Джаред развернулся. Дженсен лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой, и лицо его абсолютно ничего не выражало. Совершенно невозможно было прочитать, о чем он думает.  
– И почему же ты уходишь?  
– А ты как думаешь? – начал повышать голос Джаред. – Я этого не просил!  
– То есть ты бы предпочел, чтобы я тебе умереть позволил? – спросил, поднимаясь, Дженсен.  
– А может я бы предпочел какой-нибудь выбор?!  
– Времени не было.  
– Да что значит, времени не было?! Почему было меня просто в больницу не отвести и переливание крови не сделать? Я помню, что дозвонился, они бы успели!  
Отчаявшись найти одежду, Джаред сдернул с кровати простыни и обернул их вокруг себя.  
Дженсен переместился так быстро, что Джаред и заметить ничего не успел. С силой впечатав Джареда в стену, вампир вжался в него всем телом:  
– Я бы ни за что не отказался от тебя.  
Джаред недоуменно помотал головой:  
– Не понимаю… Зачем тебе это? Зачем делать меня вампиром? Мы же только познакомились. Я… Я не хо…  
– Слишком поздно. Ты принадлежишь мне. Ты часть семьи.  
– Я… Не могу я сейчас с этим разбираться, – Джаред начал паниковать. Он уже не мог смотреть на Дженсена. Не мог думать. Осознать никак не получалось. – Мне нужно домой. Мне нужно… Мне на работу нужно… Я…  
– Том и Майк за всем приглядывают.  
– Что? Как долго меня не было?  
– Три дня, – Дженсен, как невольно заметил Джаред, не сводил с него все это время внимательного взгляда. – Это совсем не похоже на то, что пишут в книгах или показывают в кино. Обращение требует времени и не каждый человек проходит его до конца. Выживают сильнейшие… И зрелище, мягко говоря, не очень приятное. Вампиру приходится несколько раз убить человека в процессе. Давая кровь, забирая ее. И не всегда все проходит гладко...  
– Да пошел, ты, – прошептал Джаред еле слышно. Он был в шоке. В тихом ужасе. И может он конечно и фантазировал об этом в некотором романтическом свете некоторое время, но ни за что, никогда он бы не согласился на подобное. – Сейчас же отпусти меня, Дженсен, слышишь? Немедленно, мать твою...

 

**Глава 8.**

Не в силах и далее смотреть на Дженсена, Джаред отвернулся. Кто бы ни обратил того в бессмертного вампира, привнес в этот мир страшную несправедливость. Ни один человек не должен быть настолько прекрасен; ни у одного вампира не должно быть подобной власти и преимущества. Джаред с трудом сглотнул, помотав головой.  
– Мне нужны мои вещи, – и облизав пересохшие губы, шепотом добавил: – Пожалуйста.  
– Ты еще неделями будешь жаждать моей крови, – отозвался Дженсен, стоя посреди комнаты. – Том и Майк прикрывают тебя на работе и…  
– Да черт побери! Не собираюсь я у тебя еще и одежду свою выпрашивать! Я отправляюсь домой немедленно!  
Дженсен приподнял бровь и скрестил руки на груди.  
Джаред снова резко отвернулся, но спиной к вампиру поворачиваться не стал. Даже если и отбросить новые инстинкты, он прекрасно знал, что нельзя подставлять спину хищнику… А ведь именно им Дженсен на самом деле и являлся. И да, он был прав. Джаред чувствовал это внутри – зов, тягу. Хотелось быть ближе, хотелось взять еще его крови… просто хотелось залезть с ним в кровать и трахаться до потери сознания. Господи, это все сон! Этого не происходит!  
– Я хочу побыть один, – спокойно проговорил Джаред, пытаясь достучаться хоть до каких-то крупиц человечности, которые еще могли остаться в вампире. – Разве ты не помнишь, как сам стал таким? Неужели это было так давно, что ты не можешь хоть с малым пониманием отнестись к тому, через что мне приходится сейчас проходить?  
– Я прекрасно знаю, через что тебе приходится сейчас проходить! – едко выплюнул Дженсен, и выдохнул короткий, невеселый смешок. – У тебя хотя бы есть роскошь узнать, кем именно ты являешься... Кем ты стал. Мой Создатель бросил меня на произвол судьбы. И я ни одно свое дитя не обреку на подобное.  
– О господи, не называй меня так, о'кей? – Джаред нервно запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы. – Серьезно, не могу я с тобой разговаривать, когда ты про это «отец-сын» вспоминаешь. Это… Мне нужно побыть одному!.. Блядь!  
Джаред снова подобрал окровавленные простыни и обмотал их вокруг талии, провел рукой по лицу. Дженсен обошел кровать, поднял свои брюки, тут же их натянул. Джаред до сих пор мог чувствовать неприкрытый жар в его взгляде.  
– Оставайся здесь. И это не просьба, Джаред, – Дженсен прошел к шкафу, сдернул с вешалки рубашку, резко ее накинул, начав быстро застегивать пуговицы. – У меня дела. Но по возвращении… я всерьез ожидаю, что ты окажешься на месте.  
– А если я все же решу уйти? Что тогда? – тихо спросил Джаред.  
– Тогда мои стражи, которые сейчас в вестибюле, силой притащат тебя назад, и я распоряжусь привязать тебя к кровати, – спокойно отозвался Дженсен, обуваясь.  
Наблюдающий за ним Джаред высоко вскинул голову и прямо встретил чужой взгляд:  
– Ты не можешь удерживать меня здесь против воли.  
Только уже подойдя к двери и взявшись за ручку, Дженсен чуть повернул голову и бросил через плечо:  
– Как своему Мастеру ты будешь служить мне, и ты останешься в этих покоях до моего возвращения. Я ясно выражаюсь?  
Джаред был полностью оглушен. Он даже понятия не имел, что на такое и ответить-то можно... Дождавшись, когда Дженсен, громко хлопнув дверью, все-таки ушел, Джаред с силой сжал простынь на себе, мелко дрожа. А затем медленно подошел к кровати и опустился на краешек, пытаясь восстановить напрочь сбившееся дыхание. Он не… он не хотел этого. Дженсен же фактически забрал у него жизнь. Убил его. И Джаред честно старался принять, смириться с тем, что он стал вампиром… бессмертным. Но чтобы с ним обращались вот так? Как с собственностью кого-то более сильного? Он не… Он не хотел этого. Совсем!  
Джаред сидел на кровати и обдумывал идею с побегом. Он бы действительно запросто рванул отсюда к чертям собачьим в одной только простыни. Это не важно. Любой ценой! Но часть его – его инстинкты вампира тут же с криком требовали остаться, убеждали, что место его только здесь, рядом с Дженсеном... Руки задрожали. Джаред вцепился в кромку матраса, пытаясь силой усмирить тремор.  
И да, он был напуган… Джаред вдруг понял, что совершенного не знает этого Дженсена. Этого… Старейшину. Не просто милосердного правителя всей вампирской коммуны Сан-Франциско. Но мастера – могущественного вампира возрастом почти в половину тысячелетия. Который всю свою долгую жизнь наверняка был самой настоящей сволочью. Безжалостной, беспощадной, чертовой собакой на сене!!!  
Вскочив, Джаред начал нервно мерить шагами комнату, придерживая ткань, чтобы не навернуться. А пусть даже и так? Не то, чтобы он теперь мог от этого сдохнуть! Разве, если выкинуть чего, что заставит Дженсена башку ему на хрен снести!.. Черт. А жить-то все-таки нравилось… Жить, ага. Джаред громко фыркнул.  
Похоже, выхода ему не найти… Джаред обреченно замер посреди комнаты и закрыл глаза. Интересно, нашли ли они того вампира, который напал на него? И приказал ли Дженсен его казнить? Что же такое он сказал тогда? Что-то… напоследок…  
«…Увидишь Эклза, передай ему от меня... Пошел на хуй!»  
Да уж, подумал Джаред, если кто туда и пошел...  
Он глубоко вздохнул... И с трудом на время оттеснив в сторону дикую тягу к крови Дженсена, сосредоточенно прислушался. Нужно было разобраться, понять, как включать свои новые силы. Он вообще слабо понимал, что они из себя представляют. Том и Майкл частенько шутили на эту тему, но Джаред знал, что они не сильно-то откровенничали. Но сейчас ему это было нужно. Обязательно нужно понять, что он может. Укрепить любую решимость, какая только найдется, чтобы удерживать Дженсена на расстоянии. Джаред никогда не сможет полностью спастись, сбежать от него, но если он только хочет выжить, то восстановить хотя бы какие-то крупицы разрушенного достоинства для него просто необходимо.  
А Джаред хотел выжить. И да, конечно он хотел крови Дженсена… Но еще больше он хотел принадлежать только себе. Как самостоятельный человек… вампир… Неважно.  
Глубоко и медленно дыша, полностью очистив сознание, Джаред высвободил все доступные ему чувства и попытался выбраться за границы текущего окружения…  
Сейчас он находился в комнатах Дженсена на пятом этаже здания… На нижних уровнях располагался клуб…  
Интересно, а он мог бы…

И тут Джаред услышал… Десятки, сотни, бьющихся, пульсирующих в его голове… Сердец… гоняющих кровь по венам… шепчущих… манящих… зовущих попробовать…  
О чё-ё-ёрт! Джаред схватился за голову, больно рухнул коленями на пол. Плотно зажмурился, пытаясь отключить страшный шум… Сколько сердцебиений, сколько теплой живой крови… бегущей, бегущей, бегущей …  
Джаред жалобно застонал, падая на бок.  
Это что же, вот это они слышат все время?! Как же они не сходят с ума?! Все эти не замирающие ни на секунду сердца, вся эта кровь вокруг… Сколько уже вампиры живут среди людей… Как же они сопротивляются?! Как сражаются с таким страшным соблазном просто взять?! Молодых, старых, не важно, ничто не важно, пока в венах течет такая горячая сладкая кровь…  
– Блядь! Нет! Нет! – Джаред начал кричать. Он кричал в отчаянной попытке перестать наконец это слышать… А затем с трудом втянул в себя воздух и дико завыл, сжигая легкие, сдирая болезненным криком горло: – Не-е-ет!!!

Тишина…  
Джаред задыхался, в глазах стояли слезы. Он же не сможет. Просто не сможет так жить. Проводить день за днем… заниматься своими делами и все это… рядом… с кровью.  
Обессилено уткнувшись лицом в пол, Джаред свернулся, сжался в комок… и отпустил навсегда покидающую его человечность. Он позволит себе это маленькое застывшее мгновение. Он примет то, что он больше не человек, что смертная жизнь его осталась в прошлом...  
И он решительно встретит все те годы и может быть даже столетия своего будущего полного и абсолютного одиночества…

~

Нежные руки прикоснулись к нему… перевернули… приподняли...  
Джареду было все равно. Он слишком ослабел... Не важно, если это Дженсен вернулся... Пусть делает, что хочет…  
Джаред тихо застонал, не размыкая глаз, когда с него стянули прикрывавшую его ткань. А затем сильные руки подхватили его и куда-то понесли – стал слышен звук стремительно бегущей воды. Джаред прижался к обнимающему его вампиру – о да, теперь он мог чувствовать таких же как он – ни мало не заботясь, что может вдруг показаться жадным до нежных прикосновений.  
Кто-то осторожно опустил его в ванную, позволив блаженствовать в идеально горячей воде. И Джаред скользнул чуть глубже, отвернувшись. Вампир продолжил поддерживать его, не давая погрузиться полностью. И тут еще одни ладони, поменьше, начали осторожно, медленно омывая, водить по его телу махровой салфеткой. Джаред благодарно застонал, наслаждаясь заботой. Ему подняли руки, нежно провели по ним мягкой тканью, спустились к ногам в почти чувственной ласке. Джаред не сдержал еще одного тихого стона, когда те же руки скользнули по его гениталиям, нырнули под ягодицы, провели между ними.  
А затем его усадили и полили сверху водой... Как во время крещения. Крепкие пальцы начали ловко втирать в волосы шампунь, и Джаред откинул голову, купаясь в этом чувстве приятной заботы. Ему пока не хотелось открывать глаз. Он не знал, кого увидит... На голову снова полилась вода, смывая пену. А затем сильные руки вновь подняли его, и Джареда начали сосредоточенно вытирать горячим полотенцем. Он почувствовал, как его ноги коснулись пола, но вампир продолжал удерживать его, словно Джаред совсем ничего не весил, пока кто-то еще в это же время насухо промокал его волосы.  
– Джаред.  
Джаред разлепил веки, продолжая глазеть в пол, и увидел две пары ботинок: маленькие и изящные, а рядом еще одни – размером побольше. Медленно Джаред поднял глаза и взглянул на стоящую рядом пару.  
Девушка была очень необычной – длинные, крашенные в цвет ночи волосы, подведенные сурьмой карие глаза, красная, яркая словно кровь, помада... Немного бледная, миниатюрная. Очень хорошенькая. И полностью затянута в кожу – черную с насыщенно бордовым, как бургундское вино.  
– Я – Сэди, – подмигнула ему девушка. – А это мой брат – Харли.  
И Джаред развернулся к тому, кто все это время его держал. Фигура профессионального футболиста. Широкие плечи, затянутые в почти полностью промокшую облегающую черную тенниску. Короткие, темные волосы. И с такой же как у сестры подводкой.  
– Спасибо, – тихо поблагодарил Джаред.  
Сэди хихикнула, приподняв бровь:  
– Мы твои.  
– В смысле?  
– Мы здесь для твоей транзиции – перехода, – ответил вместо нее Харли. У него оказался глубокий, хриплый голос. А еще, Джаред не мог не заметить, разного цвета глаза: карий и зеленый. – И мы служим тебе.  
– Для транзиции? – переспросил Джаред с невольным любопытством.  
– Пошли, тебе нужно одеться. Мы собрали вещи, которые могут понадобиться. А еще заглянули к тебе в офис. Том передал ноутбук и еще кое-какие документы для ознакомления, – Сэди взяла его за руку и потянула обратно в сторону спальни.  
– Я смогу уйти?  
– О нет, – снова мягко рассмеялась девушка. – Старейшина не хочет, чтобы ты был далеко.  
– Пожалуйста, я хочу пойти домой, – тихо попросил Джаред, продолжая надеяться, что может они все-таки помогут и выведут его.  
– Это и есть твой дом, – отозвался Харли, открывая небольшой чемоданчик.  
И Джаред мог только молча стоять, слишком вымотанный эмоционально, чтобы еще как-то продолжать это сражение.  
Сэди начала сосредоточенно перебирать его одежду.  
– Мне кажется голубенькая будет хорошо, – выбрала она наконец рубашку и, улыбнувшись, приложила к его груди. – С серыми брюками?  
И Джаред не смог не улыбнуться в ответ:  
– А боксеров мне не положено?  
Сэди снова нырнула в чемоданчик и выудила оттуда синие шорты в горошек:  
– Ну думаю, эти подойдут.  
– Дай-ка угадаю, твой любимый цвет – синий? – улыбнулся Джаред, одеваясь. Странно, но он совсем не чувствовал смущения рядом с ними. Может, это потому что они его купали? А может, просто реакция на то, что они так уютно о нем позаботились.  
– О нет, Харли и я всегда носим черное. Но ты так симпатично смотришься в синем.  
Джаред фыркнул, покачав головой, и перевел взгляд на Харли, который, развалившись на кровати, с широкой усмешкой за ними наблюдал:  
– Сколько вам лет-то обоим?  
– На самом деле, очень много, Джаред, – умудренным тоном отозвалась Сэди.  
– Почти столько же, сколько Старейшине.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Джаред быстро застегнул рубашку:  
– Он тоже ваш… эм?  
– Мастер... Вампир-отец. Создатель. Праймодженитер, – пояснила Сэди, с улыбкой наблюдая за ним. – И нет. Он – Старейшина.  
Джаред со вздохом кивнул:  
– Когда он меня отпустит?  
– Почему ты так хочешь уйти? Он же твой Создатель. Кроме того, ему нужно будет представить тебя остальным своим детям, – заметил Харли, задумчиво разглядывая коллекцию носков. Выбрав пару, он кинул их Джареду, но Сэди тут же их отобрала и протянула взамен темно-серые. Харли со смешком пожал плечами: – Ему потребуется несколько дней, чтобы всех их созвать. А затем будет проведена грандиозная вечерника по случаю твоего возрождения.  
– Что? С остальным детьми? – Джаред вскинул голову, чуть подпрыгивая и пытаясь балансировать на левой ноге, с полунатянутым носком на правой. – Черт… А как много… черт… Как много их у него вообще хоть?  
– Пятьдесят семь. Еще шестнадцать он казнил, – Харли растянулся на спине и заложил руки за голову. – Что собственно делает тебя самым младшеньким, раз уж Гордон теперь весь такой взаперти и…  
Сэди больно шлепнула его по ноге:  
– Не обижай Джареда!  
Гордон? Пятьдесят семь?! Блин! Джаред еле успевал обрабатывать поступающую информацию.  
– Зачем мне с ними вообще встречаться?  
Сэди перевела на него свои темные глаза и озадаченно моргнула:  
– А разве ты не хочешь познакомиться с семьей? Они с радостью примут тебя. Ты же, как-никак, Джаред Падалеки! И довольно известен в определенных кругах.  
– Эм. Это хорошо или как?  
– Человек, который боролся за права вампиров, и потом сам же был обращен? Довольно смелый шаг для Старейшины, взять на себя такую ответственность, – мягко заметила девушка. – Для семьи это может обернуться чем-то очень хорошим... Или же чем-то очень плохим.  
Забрав свой ноутбук, Джаред немедленно подключил его, установив на маленьком столике тут же в спальне, загрузил систему и достал переданные парнями подшивки.  
– А его… О господи, не могу я их его «детьми» называть, как-то это совсем… Остальные вампиры тоже живут в Сан-Франциско?  
– Не все, – Харли перевернулся на живот, чтобы лучше его видеть. – Некоторые уже давно Старейшины своих собственных городов.  
– Род твоего Мастера очень продолжителен и силен, Джаред.  
Джаред чуть нахмурился, развернувшись к близнецам. Род Дженсена продолжителен и силен?.. Некоторые его «дети» – сами Старейшины других городов?..  
– А сколько таких родов вообще?  
Сэди пожала плечами:  
– Много. Когда вампиры достигают определенного возраста, они просят о праве создать собственную кровную линию, самим начать обращать. Но именно род нашего Старейшины – самый могущественный.  
– Поэтому мы и служим здесь, – пояснил Харли, внимательно поглядывая на Джареда: – Почему ты несчастен?  
Джаред тяжко вздохнул, невидяще глядя в экран ноутбука:  
– Просто слишком много всего, Харли…  
Сэди соскользнула с кровати и приблизилась, легонько обняв его со спины:  
– Он обращает только тех, кого любит…  
– А что насчет тех, кого он казнит?  
– Они нарушили Договор.  
– Который он же и создал, – обернулся Джаред, ловя ее взгляд.  
– И по которому живут все вампиры, – добавил Харли, кивнув.  
– Ну и где тогда во всем этом место мне?  
– Со мной.  
Джаред легонько подпрыгнул при звуках знакомого голоса и резко обернулся...  
Дженсен внимательно следил за ними, облокотившись о косяк.  
– Я так понимаю, Харли и Сэди уже начали тебя просвещать, – протянул Дженсен, пристально глядя на него.  
– Да, – скупо отозвался Джаред. И с трудом оторвав от Дженсена взгляд, вновь уставился на экран. Сэди ласково похлопала его по спине и отошла. Харли тоже поднялся. Оба коротко поприветствовали Старейшину.  
– Дальше я сам продолжу твое обучение, – произнес Дженсен.  
А зеленые глаза снова светились…  
Жестом приказав близнецам покинуть комнату, Дженсен решительно закрыл за ними дверь и щелкнул замком.  
Джаред задрожал… Дыхание тут же участилось, сердце заметалось испуганным кроликом. При звуке захлопнувшейся двери у него мгновенно каменно встало, вернулась жажда…  
Джаред смотрел, застыв в кресле, просто смотрел, как медленно, хищно приближается к нему через комнату Дженсен...  


**Глава 9.**

Часть Джареда будто отдалилась в этот момент и он мог хотя бы немного контролировать панику. Жажда крови чувственной щекоткой пробежалась по хребту, сопровождаемая легким зудом в нёбе, и Джаред коснулся языком удлиняющихся клыков, теперь самые кончики их стали задевать нижние зубы.  
Но избежать запаха Дженсена было совершенно невозможно. Единственное, что приходило Джареду на ум для сравнения – пир. Самые его любимые деликатесы – пиршество королей, богов, демонов – и все это только для него. Совершенный и единственный идеал в его новой жизни.  
И забавно, сейчас Джаред мог чувствовать и голод Дженсена тоже. Голод к нему. Он мог слышать не только его кровь, но и свою. В Дженсене. И знание это отзывалось в какой-то совершенно первобытной части его сущности, которая уже заявила на Дженсена все права, объявила своим. Этот запах был отражением его собственных желаний, но намного более насыщенным, неумолимым и настолько родным и привычным, что при любой попытке отвержения, просто начинало болезненно ныть в груди.  
Джаред раздумывал о том, чтобы вскочить и попытаться сбежать, но он знал, что это будет совершенно бесполезно, и только раззадорит Дженсена. Подначит устроить погоню. А играть в подобные игры со своим Мастером Джареду не хотелось. Его он встретит лицом к лицу.  
И потому Джаред просто сидел, нервно водя рукой по бедру, и внимательно следил за вампиром.  
Дженсен только чуть усмехнулся, подошел вплотную и остановился буквально в паре сантиметров. Джаред медленно выдохнул и задрал подбородок, глядя на него снизу вверх. Ведь именно этого Дженсен хотел… Чтобы Джаред обнажил для него свою шею…  
И подумать только, насколько же наивен он был едва ли пару дней назад, бросая ему подобный вызов… Когда у него все еще был выбор, возможность его сделать…  
– Это не обязательно должно быть вот так, – мягко произнес Дженсен.  
– Я чувствую возвращение жажды, Дженсен… Это обязательно должно быть вот так, – Джаред отвернулся, глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с духом: – Делай, что должен.  
– Сними рубашку.  
Джаред сглотнул и медленно поднялся, когда Дженсен чуть отошел. Нашел пальцами пуговицы, расстегнул. Повел плечами, сбрасывая ткань, повесил ее на спинку кресла. И остался стоять, старательно не глядя на вампира. Было совершенно очевидно, что в любом случае не удастся скрыть от Дженсена свое возбуждение, но рабом этих чувств Джаред становиться не собирался.  
– И это всё, что есть между нами? Просто кровь и секс?  
– Мы – вампиры, – ответил Дженсен, разглядывая Джареда, обходя его по дуге. – Это в наших инстинктах – трахаться и убивать.  
Джаред сжал зубы и повернул голову, посмотрев на него:  
– Харли и Сэди сказали, что у тебя много… детей.  
– И ты – самый младший. Есть вещи, о которых тебе нужно узнать.  
– Еще они сказали, что мне придется с ними встретиться.  
Дженсен шагнул и встал перед ним с легкой улыбкой. Джаред не сводил с него внимательного взгляда.  
– Всему свое время, – отозвался вампир и легонько наклонился в его сторону: – Открой рот и покажи мне клыки.  
– Зачем?  
– Хочу их увидеть.  
Джаред скривился, но рот открыл, заставив клыки чуть удлиниться. Он ощутил на лице чужую ладонь, большой палец, поглаживающий по нижней губе. И судорожно вздохнул, когда подушечка проехалась по его языку... На вкус оказалось солоно, как обычная кожа, и… странно… с ноткой табака.  
– Ты – великолепный вампир, Джаред, – прошептал Дженсен с нежной улыбкой. – И у тебя есть сила, которой не было ни у одного из моих детей сразу после обращения. Они взрастили свое могущество со временем, но ты… Ты – настоящее сокровище, находка среди нас.  
А затем потер один из его клыков, и Джаред не смог сдержать низкого стона. Решительное прикосновение мгновенно отразилось дрожью наслаждения, разрядом пробежавшись через все тело прямиком в член... И Джаред прикрыл глаза, полностью выпустив клыки.  
Он услышал короткий смешок, ощутил острым кончиком небольшое давление...  
И на языке снова расцвел этот вкус… Господи… Кровь Создателя…  
Секс и кровь, сказал Дженсен, трахаться и убивать…  
Джаред втянул в рот его палец, обхватил губами, высасывая эту маленькую доступную дозу, жадно облизал. А затем вцепился Дженсену в запястье и сам резко проткнул кожу клыками, еще глубже погружаясь в плоть. Дженсен зашипел, сделал шаг ближе.  
– Разве тебе не хочется большего, Джаред? Не хочется взять из источника? – улыбаясь, начал он соблазнять. И чуть откинул голову в сторону, подсказывая место для очередного укуса. – Давай, Джаред. Бери.  
Джаред в последний раз обхватил губами его палец, начисто вылизал, выпустил изо рта. И схватив Дженсена за талию, с силой дернул на себя, пользуясь преимуществом в росте. Провел языком по предложенной шее, подразнил кончиками клыков намеченное местечко, насладившись раздавшимся в ответ тихим стоном.  
– Для меня это не только секс и кровь, – прошептал Джаред, чуть царапая клыками его кожу… Так делал с ним Дженсен тогда… В их первую ночь вместе. – Не такого вампира ты сделал из меня.  
Он почувствовал, как Дженсен медленно провел рукой по его спине, вплел пальцы в волосы на затылке и настойчиво потянул к своей шее:  
– Кусай. Бери мою кровь.  
И Джаред подчинился, медленно укусил, чувствуя, как поддается кожа под острыми клыками, как первая влага наполняет его рот. Дженсен вздрогнул в его руках, и Джаред слизнул чуть выступившую кровь, закрыл глаза и вонзил клыки еще глубже. Перехватил Дженсена поудобнее, ткнулся лбом в его подбородок, пытаясь как-то лучше разместить свою голову. И тут, между двумя короткими вздохам, все просто встало на свои места. Джаред втягивал кровь большими, мощными глотками, чуть вынимая клыки, посасывая ранки, снова погружаясь, не позволяя артерии закрыться. Почувствовав эрекцию Дженсена, он сильнее сжал объятие, и Дженсен, глухо постанывая, начал тереться об его бедро.  
– Хорошо, Джаред… Вот так… – прошептал Дженсен и притянул его еще плотнее.  
Мой. Джаред задрожал всем телом от пронесшейся мысли. Мой.  
Он снова вытащил клыки, тут же зализал ранки, зная, что Дженсен в секунды излечится. И просто повис, держась за него и мелко подрагивая.  
– Дженсен… Я… Мне… – а затем замолчал и уткнулся лицом в его плечо.  
– Я знаю, что тебе нужно… – тихо отозвался Дженсен и вдавил Джареда в стену, встав между его раздвинутых ног.  
Джаред тяжело задышал, наблюдая, как Дженсен расстегнул его брюки, как нырнул ладонью в боксеры, приласкал член.  
Закрыл глаза, постанывая Дженсену в рот, выгибаясь от прикосновения его рук, когда тот вовлек его в поцелуй. Дженсен притормозил на мгновение, расстегнул собственные брюки, достал член и снова вжался в него.  
Джаред громко застонал, вцепился Дженсену в бедра, притягивая еще плотнее, пока они продолжали яростно тереться друг об друга. И Джареду на самом деле больше было и не нужно. С кровью Дженсена, стремительно бегущей сейчас по его венам, он был словно заряжен для наслаждения. И когда Дженсен вонзил клыки ему в шею, забирая только что отданное, Джаред вдруг отчетливо понял – именно секс привяжет его быстрее, чем что-либо еще из возможного.  
А еще он понял, что и Дженсен давно уже это вычислил.  
Дженсен прислонился к нему, пока они оба вздрагивали от удовольствия. А затем разжал ладонь на их членах, облизал испачканные пальцы, подался чуть вверх в поцелуй... И Джаред смог различить сперму и кровь на его языке…  
Пристрастился. Как же он уже пристрастился…  
Джаред еще раз втянул нижнюю губу Дженсена в рот и отстранился, откинув тяжелую голову на стену.  
Оба поправили одежду, застегнули брюки, и Дженсен отошел, внимательно глядя на него. А затем, дотянувшись, сдернул с кресла рубашку и протянул Джареду.  
– Станет проще, – произнес Дженсен, пока Джаред быстро застегивался, не потрудившись заправиться. – И тебе нужно будет научиться контролировать все, что ты чувствуешь.  
Джаред, сглотнув, коротко кивнул и упал в кресло. Пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы, чуть почесал затылок.  
– Я созвал детей в город. Через три дня они все соберутся, и ты с ними встретишься, – сообщил Дженсен, опускаясь следом на краешек кровати: – Что тебе известно о вампирских семьях? О политике?  
– То же, что и всем, – отозвался Джаред, внимательно глядя на Дженсена. – Очевидно, не достаточно.  
– Многие из моих детей – Старейшины своих городов. И как бы я ни наслаждался столь непростой задачей подчинения тебя своей воле, сломать тебя я не хочу. Ты не раб мне. Но ты самый младший, и это автоматически помещает тебя в позицию слабого.  
Дженсен потер подбородок, отсутствующе глядя куда-то в себя:  
– Будучи молодым вампиром, я был безрассуден и беспечен. И без Мастера под рукой, который направлял бы меня, я создал свои собственные правила, обучил им детей. Я награждал их поклонение и почтительность, и наказывал, когда они оступались. Можно, пожалуй, сказать, что я созрел с возрастом, смягчился, но самые мои первые… С давних пор они следуют договору со мной.  
Джаред полностью развернулся к Дженсену. Он был совершенно зачарован – ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
– Ты отличаешься от остальных, Джаред. Твоя работа в защиту наших прав еще будучи человеком обеспечила тебе уважаемое положение среди коммуны. И твои политические амбиции – это как раз тот навык, который поможет тебе выжить в этой семье. Все мои дети играют в политику… Они пытаются выслужиться передо мной, они бросают друг другу вызов, в надежде обрести более сильное положение, и они будут искать любые способы, чтобы тебя уничтожить.  
– Я могу о себе позаботиться, – отозвался Джаред с сухой иронией. – Вряд ли это может быть хуже человеческих политических игрищ.  
Дженсен кивнул, чуть улыбнувшись:  
– Верно. Но есть еще кое-что. Я не обращал человека уже больше сорока лет. Многие будут ревновать.  
– Хочешь сказать, что меня попытаются убить? – переспросил Джаред несерьезно.  
– Да.  


**Глава 10.**

– Если бы только я все сделал как-то по-другому с тобой... – тихо проговорил Дженсен, делая глубокий вдох. – Тебе никогда не понять всей грусти, всего сожаления, что охватывают меня каждый раз при мысли о нашем последнем расставании… Даже сейчас, несмотря на все, что ты совершил, часть меня хочет простить тебя, вернуть в семью. Я никогда не желал для нас такого долгого разрыва. И, пожалуй, я должен это тебе… Должен сказать… Я всегда буду сожалеть о том, что с нами стало.  
Дженсен хорошо помнил, как это было – жить в расцвете шестидесятых. Помнил, как стоял возле [Зеркального пруда](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/5/3/3/853309/71375858.jpg) в Вашингтоне, слушая речь человека о мечтах, о свободе для всех. Как тронут был, каким оптимизмом загорелся, мечтая, что возможно и вампиры когда-нибудь добьются того же.  
Дженсен тяжело откинулся на спинку стула, не сводя глаз со скрючившегося напротив него вампира:  
– Когда я впервые увидел тебя, ты был уже взрослым мужчиной. Страстным, яростным, злым, неистово жаждущим всего того, что так нужно свободному человеку. Я годами следил за тобой, прежде чем ввести в семью. Однако так до конца и не понял, насколько действительно ты был зол. Пока не стало слишком поздно… Я не могу сейчас сомневаться в решении, которое принял тогда. Ты сделал город небезопасным, но и уничтожать тебя я не хотел. Хотя, возможно, было бы лучше, если бы я это все-таки сделал.  
Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и потер глаза:  
– Посмотри, во что ты превратился. Я знаю, что вся твоя ненависть направлена на меня. И принимаю ее. Я пронесу ее с собой до конца моей бессмертной жизни. Если бы я только мог найти какой-то способ облегчить твои муки… Однако не могу простить то, что ты натворил.  
Раздался хриплый, мокрый смех, и Дженсен поднял голову.  
Когда-то столь сильный, зрелый вампир, сгорбился теперь беспомощно у стены и разрывал оставшимися тупыми зубами руку, с хлюпом глотая собственную кровь.  
– Папочка… па… папочка… папочка сказал плохо… пло… плохой…  
Дженсен заставил себя смотреть.  
– Тогда я пообещал себе, что после тебя не обращу больше ни одного человека. И в течение сорока с лишним лет слишком боялся… – тихо продолжил Дженсен. – После того, что ты сотворил с Ленорой, я начал верить, что это нечто в моей крови сделало тебя таким неуравновешенным, нестабильным. А теперь из-за твоих действий я обратил еще одного. И ты никогда не осознаешь весь тот гнев, который я сейчас чувствую. Весь тот ужас, Гордон, от того, что ты совершил.  
– Кровь… – зашипел на него Гордон, обнажив окровавленные зубы. – Кровь дай… папочка!  
– Я всегда буду помнить человека, которым ты был, – Дженсен медленно поднялся и подошел к вампиру, увидев, как тут же захныкал, отвернулся его ребенок, царапая бетонную стену. – И всегда буду помнить твою речь о данных Богом правах человека, о том, что дети наши родятся свободными.  
– Кровь, папочка?.. – низко, утробно заскулил Гордон, вскинув на Дженсена воспаленные глаза. – Кровь сейчас?..  
Дженсен медленно потянулся и погладил его по щеке, осторожно вытер бегущие по лицу слезы:  
– Я запомню только хорошее. Запомню человека, который первым бросил мне вызов присоединиться к двадцатому веку, жить в свете. Это был ты, Гордон. И именно это дитя я навсегда сохраню в своем сердце.  
А затем Дженсен схватил цепи и, удерживая вампира в неподвижности, резко вскрыл его шею клыками, всего лишь парой глотков, пока не перестал наконец слышать слабое сердцебиение, забрав последнюю кровь и полностью осушив.  
И немедленно отстранился, зажав рот рукой. Мелко дрожа, закрыл Гордону глаза и тяжело поднялся, отступив от теперь уже мертвого сына.  
– Развейте его прах над заливом, – повернулся Дженсен к стоящим в комнате вампирам.  
– Да, мистер Эклз.  
– И попросите Кристиана пройти в мой кабинет.  
– Разумеется.  
Покинув подвал, Дженсен быстро поднялся на лифте на четвертый этаж. Кивнув охранникам, прошел в свой кабинет, захлопнул дверь. И вцепился зубами в кулак, заглушая рвущийся из горла вой. Рухнул на колени у стола, затрясся всем телом, ухватившись за край, чтобы окончательно не упасть. Он еще услышал, как открылась и снова хлопнула дверь, и через секунду сильные руки обхватили его со спины.  
– Дженс… – прошептал Кристиан.  
– Я убил его, – выдавил Дженсен, дрожа. Вцепился в обнимающие его руки с громким рыком: – О господи, я убил его!  
– Я знаю. Знаю. Но это нужно было сделать. Разве у тебя был выбор?  
Дженсен вытер глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться:  
– Не было выбора. Не было выбора…  
– У тебя есть мы, Дженс, – продолжил Крис и еще крепче сжал объятие. – А завтра вечером на праздник соберутся дети – приветствовать пополнение.  
Дженсен громко фыркнул, помотав головой:  
– И сколько еще из них презирают и ненавидят меня за отнятую жизнь? Сколько еще из них с радостью снесут мне голову, предоставь им такой шанс?  
– А что насчет Джареда? Он тоже?  
Дженсен медленно поднялся, повернулся к другу, сжал ладонями его плечи:  
– Для этого он еще недостаточно знает.  
– Все же что в нем такого особенного?  
– Крис, я… Я не многое скрываю от тебя. Но позволь именно это пока не объяснять.  
Кристиан внимательно посмотрел на него и затем просто кивнул, чуть отвернувшись.  
– Все готово на завтра?  
– Да, – отозвался Крис, прочистив горло: – Я зарезервировал восемьдесят номеров в [Фермонте](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/5/3/3/853309/71375990.jpg). Места должно быть более чем достаточно. И для всех твоих детей, и для их спутников. Некоторые уже начали прибывать. Кое-кто прислал подарки и открытки для Джареда. Я попросил Лорен установить дарственный стол в главной зале. Клуб мы закрываем на пару вечеров. Еще Лорен готовит пресс-релиз по поводу причин этого сбора. Мы уже обнародовали, что у нас особый повод для праздника, но пока ничего конкретного. Уверен, пожелания ты будешь получать и от людей и от вампиров.  
– Значит, началось… – вздохнул Дженсен. – Что еще?  
– Близнецы с Джаредом вернулись минут пятнадцать назад. Он дегустирует кровь в баре. Твой мальчик предпочитает первую положительную, так что я попросил Чада складировать тебе в холодильник пару бутылок.  
Дженсен вернул другу легкую усмешку и мягко рассмеялся:  
– Спасибо, Крис.  
– Тяжкий прием его ждет, знаешь?  
– Да, знаю, – отозвался Дженсен и опустился в рабочее кресло. – А я не могу сделать ничего, чтобы ему помочь. Если выкажу свое покровительство – это вызовет ревность и разногласия. Если оставлю незащищенным – воспримут как молчаливое одобрение трёпки.  
– Ну с некоторыми удастся заключить союзы. Да и вообще, думаю, парень вполне сможет со всем этим справиться, – усмехнулся Кристиан. – С тобой же справляется.  
– Ну, со мной, пожалуй, попроще справиться будет, чем с некоторыми из моих отпрысков, – мрачно отозвался Дженсен. Конечно он волновался за Джареда. Но все же чувствовал, что адекватно прикрыть его от самого худшего, пожалуй, вполне удалось. Рядом будут Харли и Сэди. И хотя церемония представления проводится только для рода, Дженсен прекрасно понимал, что присутствие близнецов само по себе уже будет достаточно громким заявлением. Каждый поймет, что Джаред находится под защитой. Но и Дженсена никто не сможет ни в чем упрекнуть. Близнецы были связаны с Джаредом кровью.  
А еще все знали, что стражи добровольно предложили Дженсену свои услуги. В течение многих лет другие Старейшины пытались переманить их к себе различными обещаниями благ, крови… чего бы им только ни захотелось. Но те оказались совершенно неподкупны. Дженсен никогда на самом деле полностью не понимал, почему они все же выбрали служить ему, но он не был глупцом, чтобы им отказывать.  
Дженсен знал, что они полюбят Джареда, и что верность их будет совершенно непреодолима.  
– Ты мог бы поставить метку.  
И ведь Дженсен хотел этого. Хотел больше всего на свете. Но он и так уже забрал слишком много. Хотелось, чтобы Джаред сам желал того же. Чтобы был с ним по собственной воле. Чтобы…  
– Он сейчас на пике своей физической красоты. И он умен, оживлен, энергичен. Я не хочу сломать его, Крис. Я знаю, что он скорее бы умер, чем стал кем-то меньшим, – и Дженсен чуть улыбнулся: – Кроме того, будь он другим, я бы его и не захотел.  
– Однажды тебе действительно придется рассказать мне, почему он так важен для тебя.  
И Дженсен просто кивнул, задумчиво разглядывая свои руки:  
– Однажды все узнают, почему.

~

– То есть, они присылают мне эти подарки с открытками потому… Почему?  
– Ну, во-первых, хотят убедиться, что о тебе позаботились. А во-вторых… Чтобы и Дженсен увидел, каких милых штучек они тебе надарили.  
– Подлизываются, короче, – фыркнул Джаред. – Да-а-а. Вампирская политика _так_ отличается от обычной.  
С коротким смешком Дженсен подошел к болтающим парням.  
– Ну как, радуешься подаркам? – и оглядел идеальные упаковки, разложенные на столе. Несколько дюжин, пожалуй. Плюс целая стопка кремовых, серых и белых открыток. Все из дорогой льняной или хлопковой бумаги: плотной, тяжелой. О да, подлизывание прёт со страшной силой.  
– Дженсен! Ого! В смысле… Да от некоторых из этих штук просто башню срывает! – воскликнул Джаред, размахивая карточками. – Вот, например, какая-то Лорелея приложила к конверту выписку одного из Цюриховских банков на мое имя на три миллиона швейцарских франков! А вот еще… Джеффри приобрел Дега и прислал мне его провенанс(1)! Я и не думал…  
Дженсен опустил руку Джареду на плечо и широко усмехнулся, повернувшись к Чаду:  
– Спасибо. Думаю, дальше я сам.  
– Так точно, босс, – подмигнул в ответ Чад.  
– Дженсен, серьезно, это слишком. Я не могу их принять.  
– Отказ будет считаться оскорблением, – пожал плечами Дженсен. – Но выбор за тобой.  
– Черт, – закатил глаза Джаред. – Как-то совсем уж все начинает усложняться. Как ты с этим справляешься? Не будет ли легче просто скомандовать: «Так, отпрыски, хватит. Нахрен эти игры. Взрослейте и живите собственной жизнью!». Стоит оно такой головной боли?  
Дженсен громко расхохотался, весело поглядывая на Джареда:  
– Знаешь, я этот вопрос себе уже больше трехсот лет задаю.  
– Ну и почему тогда просто не расслабиться?  
– Потому что коммуна по-прежнему нуждается в структуре, Джаред. Тебе же куда лучше многих известно, что случается без организованности, правил и дисциплины.  
Джаред разложил открытки обратно по конвертам, кинул их на стол. И снова оглядев множество коробок и здоровенных полотен, завернутых в пузырчатый полимер, которые стояли у стены, повернулся и вскинул на Дженсена ясный взгляд:  
– Да, знаю. Из первых рук, так сказать. Но, Дженсен, тебе не кажется, что и вампирское сообщество может меняться и расти? Думаешь, если вы вдруг чуть отступите от некоторых ваших архаичных ритуалов, то все, над чем мы так тяжко работали, тут же и обрушится?  
– Часть этих архаичных ритуалов – единственное, что все еще удерживает некоторых вампиров на коротком поводке, – отозвался Дженсен, внимательно глядя на Джареда. – Однажды, возможно это и изменится. В конце концов, нам тоже как-то надо адаптироваться. Но точно не сегодня.  
– Но начать ведь можно и сегодня, – мягко произнес Джаред. – Когда-то же это должно произойти, так почему не сейчас?  
– Джаред, – Дженсен нежно пропустил пальцы сквозь его волосы. – Может ты и испытываешь сейчас самые лучшие побуждения, но давай, ты поживешь в этой среде хотя бы еще чуть-чуть больше недели, прежде чем пытаться внедрять перемены в то, что столетиями удерживало нас на плаву.  
– Ладно… Но только потому, что все собираются отмечать завтра мой вампирский день рождения, – слабо улыбнулся Джаред. – Так что, мне им благодарственные записки писать? Это будет подобающе?  
Дженсен усмехнулся:  
– Ну, в старые времена, ты предложил бы им немного своей крови.  
Джаред скривился.  
– Но да, официального «спасибо» запиской будет вполне достаточно, – Дженсен подошел к одной из откинутых на стену картин: – Но может, ты захочешь подумать о том, чтобы предложить кровь будущим союзникам. Это сильнее вас свяжет. И они будут лично заинтересованы в твоем благополучии.  
– Не думаю, что готов к чему-то подобному.  
И на самом деле, какая-то часть Дженсена была очень довольна услышать, что Джаред не хочет делиться собой с остальными его детьми.  
Бросив на того быстрый взгляд, Дженсен заметил, что Джаред внимательно его изучает.  
– Насколько плохо все будет?  
Дженсен развел руками. Все же трудно было предсказать, как действительно все они себя поведут.  
– Держись поближе к Харли и Сэди.  
– Так плохо, да?  
– На всякий случай.  
Дженсен с радостью сказал бы и больше, но все же он не хотел Джареда излишне наставлять. Хотелось увидеть, что тот и сам вполне может со всем разобраться. В каком-то роде это был и своеобразный экзамен от Дженсена.  
– Мистер Эклз?  
– Да, Лорен?  
– В ваших комнатах ожидает гость, – тихо сообщила девушка, старательно сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица.  
Поняв, что дело нечисто, Дженсен коротко ей кивнул и обернулся к Джареду:  
– Составь Лорен компанию на минутку. Я сейчас.  
– Хорошо.  
Дженсен чувствовал, как встопорщились волоски на затылке – возникла неплохая догадка о личности этого посетителя.

~

Пройдя из лифта в гостиную, Дженсен сразу же увидел сидящую на кожаной тахте миниатюрную черноволосую девушку. Явно японку по происхождению: темные миндалевидные глаза, губы в форме сердечка. Даже сейчас ее красота виделась ему совершенно неземной, божественной. Дженсен до сих пор помнил, как был безнадежно очарован, впервые купив ее услуги в маленьком чайном домике, в котором она жила тогда, будучи молоденькой гейшей. Она же стала самой первой из его рода… Первым успешно обращенным человеком. Девушка была еще очень молода, когда он убил ее. На юном личике навечно застыла маска невинности, которую, тем не менее, Дженсен знал, она потеряла много раньше первой их встречи. А сейчас ей было уже почти триста восемьдесят. И хотя весь ее вид частенько отражал лишь одну сердечную жизнерадостность, само сердце было таким, что и сам дьявол побоялся бы иметь с ней дело.  
Современный мир тоже очень ей подходил. В этом длинном черном платье с глубоким вырезом, в черных же туфельках на каблуках...  
Девушка поднялась и склонилась перед ним в формальном приветствии. Дженсен возвратил глубокий поклон, подождал, пока она в ответ согнется еще ниже, не преминув отметить, с какой неохотой это все же было проделано.  
– Здравствуй, Момоко.  
Та распрямилась, оказавшись ростом ему едва по плечо, и усмехнулась:  
– Вообще-то, Британи теперь. Британи Исибаши. А Момоко я уже почти двести лет не использую.  
– Неужели мы так давно не виделись? Если желаешь, можешь остановиться в одной из гостевых комнат на четвертом этаже, – Дженсен обнял ее и поцеловал в макушку. Было время, когда он настолько обожал ее, что души в ней не чаял. Десятилетиями они были партнерами.  
Дженсен почувствовал, как она втянула его запах и тут же коротко зарычала:  
– Хм-м-м… От тебя несет слабой кровью. Снова род разжижаем, значит? Я уж думала, Гордон окажется последним. И поглядите-ка, во что он выродился.  
А затем скучающе вздохнула:  
– Зачем ты вообще меня вызвал? У меня и так сейчас в Праге дел по горло. И еще этот твой мальчишка-посыльный так унизил и вывел меня из себя, посмев подвергнуть сомнению мою верность. Хотя с чего тебе в голову пришло выбрать Кристиана своим консильери и так совершенно за гранью моего понимания и…  
Дженсен немедленно оттолкнул ее и резко залепил пощечину:  
– Не зли меня! Я и так уже убил сегодня одно дитя!  
Губы тут же мелко задрожали, Британи прижала руку к щеке, вскинула на Дженсена несчастный, полный слез взгляд:  
– Отец… Почему ты меня так ненавидишь?  
– В чайном домике невинность изображать получалась куда лучше.  
Девушка позволила слезам элегантно скатиться по щекам. И тут же сузила карие глаза, широко усмехнулась, вытерла лицо:  
– Скучный ты стал под старость лет, папочка.  
– Момоко.  
– Ладно, – огрызнулась та и опустилась на тахту. – И что тебе неймется? Зачем нужно еще кого-то добавлять? Разве их тебе и так уже не достаточно? Ты хоть вообще нас всех помнишь?  
– Я помню всех своих детей.  
– А можно с ним встретиться? С твоим последним малышом? – оживилась вдруг Британи, в голосе сплошная беспечность. – Думаешь, он позволит мне немножко попробовать?  
– Встретишься на церемонии, как и все остальные, – Дженсен смерил ее тяжелым взглядом. – И пока ты здесь, я ожидаю подобающего поведения. То, что ты Старейшина вовсе не значит, что я не займусь при случае твоей дисциплиной… При всех. Ты стала совершенно избалованной, Момоко, но сейчас и здесь – ты гость.  
Девушка поднялась на колени и невинно улыбнулась, глядя на него:  
– Разрешишь себя укусить, буду самым примерным маленьким вампирчиком.  
Дженсен протянул запястье, и девушка надула губки.  
– Или так, или ничего, Момоко.  
Приняв руку, японка подвернула рукав рубашки, подняла на него глаза, разок выразительно лизнула запястье и резко вонзила острые зубы, больно вспарывая кожу. Дженсен зашипел, прожигая ее взглядом. Злобная маленькая сучка. Та в ответ лишь широко усмехнулась.  
– Я могу чувствовать его в твоей крови, – прошептала она, нежно зализывая его рану, улыбнулась застенчиво: – Ты уже закончил привязку? Может быть, я могу… посодействовать? Когда-то я помогала тебе с другими детьми.  
Распахнулся лифт, и из него с открытками в руках вышел Джаред.  
– Дженсен, я хотел спросить… – остановился, глядя на Дженсена. Перевел пристальный взгляд на Британи, все еще вылизывающую кожу на его запястье:  
– Извините, что прерывал… Я лучше…  
И Дженсен выдернул руку, быстро расправив рукав:  
– Ничего ты не прерывал.  
Отлично читая эмоции, промелькнувшие у Джареда на лице: изумление, отвращение, гнев – Дженсен почти не сомневался в дальнейшем развитии ситуации.  
Британии осторожно слезла с тахты, медленно, покачивая бедрами, подплыла к Джареду и подняла голову:  
– Значит, ты и есть наш новенький. Добро пожаловать в семью.  
– Спасибо, – тихо отозвался Джаред. – А вы?  
– Британи Исибаши, – представилась она, пожав его руку. – Так еще и не выучил всю историю рода? Хм-м-м… Папочка не рассказывал обо мне?  
– Момоко, – повысил голос Дженсен, отчетливо чуя неприятности.  
– Да нет, не особо, – Джаред слегка нахмурился.  
– Ну-у, видишь ли в чем дело, Джаред… Ты может быть и новенький, но я – самая первая, – тепло улыбнулась ему Британи. И Дженсен ни секунды не сомневался, что Джареда эта улыбка не обманет. – И хотя сейчас ты у нас новенький, но, скорее всего, далеко не последний. А вот я... Я всегда буду первой в его роду. Правда ведь, папочка?  
– Убирайся в свою чертову комнату!

=====

1\. История владения художественным произведением, предметом антиквариата, его происхождение.

 

**Глава 11.**

Джаред сидел и тупо таращился на экран ноутбука – двести пятьдесят непрочитанных сообщений со времени его последнего визита в офис! «Кишечный грипп», согласно Тому, Майклу и Кристен. Вчера Джареду впервые в сопровождении близнецов удалось покинуть Дженсена, и первое, что он сделал – заглянул в свою квартирку и собрал немного необходимых вещей. С последующей за этим остановкой на работе.  
На месте, когда он туда приехал, был только Том, так что Джаред с огромным удовольствием провел немного времени с лучшим другом. Хотя конечно теперь, с вновь приобретенной возможностью, было слегка странно чувствовать его совершенно по-другому. Будто все восприятие вдруг перешло на 3D, и Джаред всегда сможет узнать Тома по запаху, жару его тела, по уникальному росчерку крови.  
Помнится, Дженсен говорил о возможности разделения крови с союзниками, дабы лично заинтересовать их в своем благополучии. И если уж нельзя довериться Тому, то кому тогда?  
Стоя посреди офиса, Джаред ужасно волновался, он не имел ни малейшего представления, существует ли какой-либо формальный способ задать вопрос наподобие: «Не будешь ли ты так любезен укусить меня и стать моим другом и союзником?». Так что в итоге просто подвернул рукав рубашки и протянул Тому запястье, пробормотав:  
– Я доверил бы тебе и свою жизнь и… эм… в общем, подумал, что ты…  
– Джаред, я очень польщен и горд быть твоим другом, – немедленно расцвел Том, с готовностью приняв предложенную руку. Быстро укусил, забрав лишь самую малость, и зализал ранки, улыбаясь во весь рот. – Для меня тоже будет большой честью, если и ты возьмешь мою в ответ.  
Джаред нервно сглотнул, чувствуя, как удлиняются клыки. Раньше-то он кусал только Дженсена, что всегда заканчивалось для них сексом, и теперь как-то не был особо уверен, если…  
Том, чуть нахмурившись, тут же опустил руку:  
– Ты не обязан, Джаред, правда. Это совсем не обязательно должно быть взаимно.  
– Нет, я хочу, – тут же вскинулся Джаред, потянувшись к другу. И нервно рассмеялся. – Я… эм… я же был только с Дженсеном и…  
Джаред почувствовал, как к лицу бросилась кровь.  
– Я знаю, это все еще очень ново для тебя, но не нужно стесняться собственных реакций. Укус – это вообще очень страстное действо. И ты не был бы вампиром, если бы тебя это не возбуждало, – заверил Том, вновь поднимая руку. – Я не буду воспринимать на свой счет, если у тебя возникнет эрекция.  
И, больше не откладывая, Джаред укусил, отметив, как Том чуть вздрогнул. Вот и заключен первый кровный союз.  
А уже через восемь часов он встретится с остальными из рода. Сколько из них станут его союзниками? И, что более важно, сколько станут кровными врагами? Что ж, если ориентироваться на Британи – первое дитя – то впереди Джареда ждет очень и очень долгая ночь… как, в прочем, и не менее долгая жизнь.  
Поставив ноутбук на журнальный столик, Джаред поднялся с дивана и с наслаждением потянулся. Казалось бы, будучи вампиром, ему больше не придется иметь дело с ноющими суставами. Но, как обнаружил Джаред, сильно измененным он себя уже не чувствовал. А чувствовал… Ну-у… Восприятие, например, работало куда интенсивней. Джаред больше не пытался проделывать тот трюк, из-за которого чуть не сошел с ума пару дней назад. Но ощущал он себя в целом вполне… нормально.  
Джаред поднял одну из переданных Томом цветных папок и начал изучать последнее из дел Совета. Работы было очень много… Сейчас, став вампиром, Джаред был лично заинтересован в сохранении равновесия как в людском, так и в вампирском сообществах. Вот только политическая карьера его теперь должна будет развиваться как-то по-другому. Вампир в государственном аппарате… Джаред не был уверен в будущем, но прятаться он точно не собирается. И после Церемонии им с Дженсеном придется серьезно поговорить о его возвращении к прежней жизни. А еще он обязательно созовет пресс-конференцию, чтобы открыто обсудить случившееся. И всячески постарается заверить избирателей с каждой стороны, что непременно продолжит свою работу на благо обоих сообществ. Потребуются некоторые усилия, но Джаред не для того зашел так далеко, чтобы теперь все бросить и отказаться от мечты.  
Двери лифта распахнулись, и в комнату вошел Дженсен в сопровождении еще одного вампира – пожилого, медведеподобного джентльмена. Джаред не смог сдержать широкой улыбки. Было очевидно, что этот мужчина, одетый в дорогой, с иголочки, костюм, на самом деле все эти парадные выкрутасы просто терпеть не может.  
– Ну что, готов? – улыбнулся Дженсен.  
– Ну насколько это вообще возможно, – отозвался Джаред и отложил папку на стол.  
– Это Джим Бивер…  
– Зови меня просто Джим, сынок, – потребовал пожилой вампир и потряс его руку.  
– Джаред.  
– Ага, и я о тебе уже слышал все, что только можно, – расплылся в улыбке Джим.  
– Джеймс у нас семейный историк, так сказать, – буркнул Дженсен, кинув в сторону мужчины недовольный взгляд. – Он расскажет тебе немного о семье и ознакомит с порядком проведения церемонии.  
– Ой, парень, ты же не собираешься всерьез проводить формальный двухчасовой вариант, правда? – воскликнул Джим, недоверчиво покачав головой. – Не стар ли ты уже для этого?  
И Дженсен весело фыркнул, глядя на него:  
– Укороченный вариант.  
– Ну слава тебе Господи! – объявил Джим, упав на диван, и, усмехаясь во весь рот, повернулся к Джареду. – И ты правда не хочешь знать, что включает в себя полная версия.  
– Поверю на слово! – заверил его Джаред, посмеиваясь.  
– Если что, я у себя в кабинете, – сообщил Дженсен и направился обратно к лифту. – Дети начинают прибывать. Хочу провести с ними немного времени до начала.  
«Дети начинают прибывать». Джаред каждый раз поочередно то морщился, то хихикал про себя, стоило Дженсену вспомнить про «детей». Господи… Да он и сам теперь считался его «ребенком».  
Джаред отстранено кивнул, задумчиво посматривая ему в след. Дженсен был прав тогда: чем больше Джаред брал его крови, тем легче ему становилось. Приступы жажды уже не были такими глубинными или такими частыми. Да и бутылочная кровь в какой-то степени помогала. Только Джаред вдруг обнаружил, что скучает по близости, скучает по самому акту обмена и… ну… еще, вроде как, скучает по сексу.  
Джим хихикнул, внимательно глядя на него:  
– О да. Хорошенько же тебя пришибло, а? Но будь спокоен, парень, его тобой приложило ничуть не меньше.  
И Джаред рассмеялся, расслабившись на диванчике:  
– Ну ладно, Джим, давай сюда свой компромат. Чего мне там положено знать, чего не положено. Хочу знать обо всех их грязных делишках. Не стоит себя сдерживать.  
Джим, сердечно похлопав Джареда по спине, довольно расхохотался:  
– Отлично. Так… хм… С чего бы начать? Что Дженсен рассказал о себе?  
– Я знаю только общеизвестные факты, – признал Джаред, откинувшись на спинку.  
– Ну во-первых, Дженсену на самом деле не четыреста пятьдесят, а где-то на целую сотню больше. Просто он не говорит об этом.  
– Почему?  
– Для него то был вообще очень сложный период. Без Мастера, без малейшего представления, что он такое. Долгое время он жил как дикарь, постоянно скитался, кочуя с места на место. А стоило ему оказаться рядом с людским поселением, как в игру вступали инстинкты, которые… ну знаешь, тяжело игнорировать. Так что заканчивалось все обычно десятками выпитых. И его ловили. Люди думали, что он демон или что-то в этом роде, и в итоге топили, сжигали живьем. Но, несмотря на все пытки, ему каким-то образом всегда удавалось выжить, продолжить существование.  
Джаред шокировано отвернулся. Он и раньше слышал похожие ужасающие истории от других вампиров, но узнать, что подобное произошло и с Дженсеном – с его Мастером! Это вдруг пробудило чувства, которых Джаред раньше и близко не испытывал: ослепляющая ярость, направленная на тех, кто посмел так жестоко обойтись с Дженсеном; страх, что это снова может повториться; глубокая тоска и скорбь из-за того, что тот был так одинок… И мощнейшее желание защитить.  
– Когда он обратил меня, я видел… образы, наверное… Но тогда я еще не понимал, что они значили.  
– Хм-м-м… Такое случается, когда более зрелый вампир начинает превращение. Иногда это настолько эмоционально, что контролировать чувства не вполне получается, – с широкой усмешкой пояснил Джим. – Но не мне тебе об этом говорить, правда?  
Джаред в ответ чуть усмехнулся и помотал головой, потерев затылок.  
– Дженсен – умный парнишка и один из самых древних. Но это не значит, что он прямо вот во всем прав. В былые времена, ходил весь такой хрен с горы, знаешь, напридумывал кучу архаичных правил, в которых никто, кроме него, смысла не видел. И все у него было замешано на контроле и власти. Чертов упрямый балбес, – Джим с мягким смешком покачал головой.  
– Когда он тебя обратил?  
– Ну… это… забавная вообще история. Мы тогда еще сражались с мексиканцами в Техасе. Парень мне жизнь спас. Я как бы не особо и хотел-то вампиром становиться, но и умирать сильно не тянуло. Напугал до усрачки, ага. Клыки выпустил и давай вещать что-то про бессмертие, про кровь, – Джим потер шею и глубоко вздохнул. – Знаешь, старики вроде меня не должны смотреть, как дряхлеют и уходят их дети, но… эх… может это и было эгоистично – не хотеть умирать…  
– Ты сожалеешь?  
– Да не-е-е. Мы с Дженсеном все уладили давным-давно, – добродушно отмахнулся Джим. – И я не маюсь, как остальные, всякой дурью вроде той, чтобы «папочкой» его называть и в ножки кланяться.  
Джаред, смеясь, закатил глаза:  
– Слава Богу!  
– Парень терпеть не может все это целование в зад. Просто, чтоб ты знал. Он конечно по праву гордится своим выводком, и род его несомненно самый сильный, не пойми меня неправильно. Но Дженсен… Ему нравится порядок, и чтоб был мир и покой. Потому он и осел в Сан-Франциско и детей своих да прочих вампиров сюда пригласил. Он создал для нас такое безопасное место. Тут вообще все довольно сильно отличается от жизни в некоторых городах. Не так много всяких формальных ритуалов, например. Думаю, парень уже начинает уставать, знаешь... И, по ходу, нуждается в очень длительном отпуске!  
Джаред вытаращился на пожилого вампира, а потом откинулся на диван, долго и со вкусом хохоча:  
– Думаю, Джим, мы с тобой отлично подружимся.  
– Хорошо. Это хорошо. С радостью, – улыбнулся Джим. – Ну так, хочешь узнать, что случится на сегодняшней церемонии?  
– Да.  
– Ну в общем, тебя разденут догола и каждый попробует кусочек.  
– Что!!!  
Чего?! А вот хрен вам!  
И Джим громко расхохотался, мотая головой:  
– Да не-е-ет, шучу я, просто забавляюсь. Нет. Дженсен давным-давно уже покончил с этой формальной херней.  
– Что, серьезно? Значит, раньше он… – Джаред скорчил рожу. – Ну сегодня этого точно не будет!  
– Да-а, – подмигнул Джим, улыбаясь во весь рот, – но зато как было бы весело,

~

Джаред, поглядывая в зеркало, пытался завязывать галстук, когда в спальню вошел Дженсен. Джаред тут же улыбнулся в отражение, но дергать свой винздорский узел не перестал – никак не получалось все сделать нормально. Он так нервничал, да еще и немного боялся.  
– Погоди, дай я, – развернул его к себе Дженсен.  
Джаред внимательно смотрел, как тот медленно распутывает узел, затем снова аккуратно его завязывает. Раньше как-то и не было шанса так близко разглядеть вампира. Обычно слишком уж отвлекался на жажду или секс. Джаред расплылся в широкой улыбке, не в силах сдержаться.  
– Что?  
– У тебя веснушки. На полном серьезе. Как у маленького.  
Дженсен изогнул бровь и, закончив плести, плотно затянул галстук.  
– Они милые, – улыбнулся Джаред с мягким смешком, проверил в зеркале узел и еще чуть потуже его подтянул. – Спасибо.  
А затем опустил воротник и провел руками спереди по рубашке.  
– Джим объяснил, что произойдет сегодня? – спросил Дженсен, помогая ему одеть пиджак.  
– Да, – коротко отозвался Джаред, расправляя отвороты.  
– Все будет хорошо, – мягко заверил Дженсен. – Сэди и Харли все время будут рядом.  
И Джаред просто кивнул, внимательно глядя на него в зеркало:  
– О’кей.  
– Тебе нужен обмен, перед тем как мы спустимся?  
Джаред с робкой улыбкой чуть склонил голову:  
– Я уже взял немного не так давно.  
Дженсен, протянув руку, легонько сжал его плечо:  
– Мы еще поговорим чуть позже.  
– Да, хорошая мысль.  
– Ну пошли тогда. Не будем заставлять детей ждать, – Дженсен широко улыбнулся и подмигнул, легонько погладив Джареда по затылку.  
Джаред сделал глубокий вдох, прикрыл на мгновение глаза... И неожиданно получил поцелуй. Руки мгновенно потянулись обнять, и Джаред тихонько застонал, посасывая чужой язык, чувствуя во рту знакомую кровь.  
– Ага, отлично придумал. Отправь меня вниз со стояком, – недовольно пробурчал он, отстранившись. А затем облизал губы, расплылся в задорной улыбке, услышав раздавшийся рядом веселый смех. И решительно последовал за Дженсеном навстречу всему, что бы ни приготовил ему этот вечер.

~

В главном зале стоял полумрак. На столах горели свечи. И Джаред медленно обвел взглядом сидящих в комнате вампиров. Стоило Дженсену войти, как все они поднялись со своих мест и начали дружно его приветствовать. Кто поцелуями, кто рукопожатием. Джаред прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Это все так напоминало те времена, когда он посещая митинги и слёты, вот точно так же раздавал поцелуи, пожимал руки, продвигаясь сквозь сборище.  
Он разглядел в толпе Джима, и пожилой вампир кивнул с приветливой улыбкой. Джаред снова внимательно огляделся. Столько вампиров с человеческими лицами… Молодые и старые. Мужчины и женщины. Целый спектр различных рас. И в каждом своя особенная, уникальная сила и красота. Похоже, Дженсен любит, чтобы все его дети выглядели… ну… хорошо.  
И тут, возле маленькой сцены, Джаред заметил усмехающуюся Британи. Ее окружала собственная свита братьев и сестер, которые дружно разглядывали его с одинаково зловещими ухмылочками на лицах. Джаред тихо вздохнул.  
В этот момент Дженсен поднялся на возвышение, повернулся к детям, а Джаред остановился на небольшом расстоянии, ожидая сигнала.  
– Сыновья и дочери мои, добро пожаловать!  
– Отец! – приветственно воскликнули вампиры. И Джаред заметил, что некоторые почтительно склонили головы.  
Дженсен знаком ему показал стать рядом.  
– Дети, сегодня вы встречаете нового брата – Джареда. Многие из вас уже знакомы с ним в силу его деятельности по защите прав вампиров и по работе в качестве городского советника.  
Дженсен чуть повернулся, глядя на него, и Джаред слабо улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Все вы слышали, как Джареда осушил и бросил на смерть один из нас, а так же, что обращение не было его выбором... Но он такой же мой сын по крови, как и ваш кровный брат. И сегодня все мы становимся единой семьей, объединенной и связанной кровью.  
Джаред по сигналу опустился на одно колено, скрестил ладони на левом бедре и поднял на Дженсена взгляд, чувствуя, как дико колотится сердце.  
– Признаешь ли ты меня своим Мастером, уступаешь ли все права и ответственность за твое благополучие?  
– Признаю.  
– Согласен ли отдавать свою кровь, когда я того потребую?  
Джаред откинул голову, подставив горло, и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя на своих плечах сильные руки. Дженсен наклонился, провел языком по его шее. И Джаред задержал дыхание, ожидая неизбежного. Он был безумно рад, что пиджак прикрывает штаны. У него и так уже нехило стояло от вкуса Дженсена, и не хватало сейчас опозориться перед всеми из-за укуса.  
Дженсен мягко рассмеялся ему на ухо:  
– Позже, наедине, предложи мне свою шею еще раз.  
Джаред сглотнул и с усилием подавил стон, когда Дженсен быстро укусил, сделал один маленький глоток и тут же, зализав ранку, отстранился. Джаред снова приоткрыл глаза и проводил взглядом облизывающегося вампира.  
– Клянетесь ли вы, коли настанут трудные времена, подарить ему свою кровь? – снова воззвал Дженсен к детям.  
– Клянемся! – раздался дружный хор.  
Дженсен снова повернулся к Джареду:  
– Заключаешь ли ты, свободно и по доброй воле, этот договор с моим родом до самого конца твоей бессмертной жизни?  
– Заключаю.  
И как бы странно это ни было, Джаред подписывался под каждым словом.  
– Тогда встань, займи свое место и будь известен новой семье, Джаред Тристан Падалеки!  
Чуть пошатываясь, Джаред поднялся и окинул взглядом всех вампиров, стоящих сейчас в зале, каждый из которых пристально наблюдал за ним, оценивая согласно своим меркам.  


**Глава 12.**

А закончилось все в итоге… как-то скучно.  
Джаред даже был немного разочарован. Ни вам кровавых ритуалов, ни человеческих жертвоприношений, ни песнопений в черных робах с горящими факелами. После окончания торжественной части раздалась ненавязчивая музыка, и официанты с серебряными подносами принялись обносить комнату охлажденной кровью в бокалах из-под шампанского.  
В общем, не так уж и сильно это отличалось от коктейльных вечеринок, которые Джаред посещал по работе.  
А сейчас он просто тихо стоял в углу, пока близнецы по бокам внимательно следили за комнатой.  
– Сдается мне, вы всех отпугиваете, – пробормотал Джаред, глядя, как его «родственники», то и дело на него оглядываясь, тихонько между собой перешептываются. – Так старшую школу напоминает, ужас. Вот тут у нас, поглядите, популярные детки, а вот тут «странные», а вот та-а-ам вот сидят ботаники. Я-то на полном серьезе ожидал, что кто-нибудь начнет драку или что-то в этом роде. Ну вы поняли, атаку, может…  
– Это Старейшина просил нас держаться поближе, – опустила свою маленькую ладошку ему на руку Сэди.  
– А я думал, только дети Дженсена допущены на эту вечеринку.  
– Для нас сделали исключение, – Харли откинулся на стену, скрестив руки на груди. – Тем более, что мы связаны с тобой кровью.  
– Правда? – Джаред сделал из своего бокала маленький глоток. – Когда это?  
– Ты был без сознания, – улыбнулась ему Сэди. – Дженсен позволил нам укусить.  
– О-о-о’кей, – протянул Джаред и медленно покачал головой: – Тут вообще хоть что-нибудь происходило с моего позволения?  
– Ты сердишься на нас? – тут же развернулся к нему Харли.  
– Нет, – Джаред обреченно вздохнул. – Я рад, что мы друзья. Просто хотелось бы, чтобы мне заранее сообщали такие вещи.  
– Ну, – развел руками Харли, – просто ты был как бы в отключке.  
– Джей!  
Обернувшись на зов, Джаред тотчас увидел быстро приближающегося к нему Майкла, и, немедленно опустив стакан, с радостью обнял старого друга:  
– Майки! Ты что здесь делаешь?  
– Ну Дженсен – мой Мастер, что очевидно, – закатил глаза Майк. – Как бы еще, ты думаешь, я мог сюда проскочить?  
Джаред широко усмехнулся и обвел комнату взглядом:  
– А Том не с тобой?  
– Не-а. К сожалению – нет. Вечеринка же только для семьи. И хотя Том действительно предан Дженсену, но частью рода он не является, – объяснил Майкл с легкой улыбкой. Он повернулся к близнецам и, наклонившись, быстренько чмокнул девушку в щеку:  
– Привет, красавица. Все стережешь от проблем нашего молодца?  
– Ну а куда деваться, – тут же расцвела в ответ Сэди.  
– Эй, а дайте-ка я его одолжу на пару минут, – Майкл вдруг схватил Джареда за руку и начал тянуть куда-то в сторону. – Представлю кое-кому.  
Джаред, кивнув близнецам, послушно последовал за другом сквозь толпу. Увидеть Майкла вообще было огромным облегчением – дополнительный союзник, как-никак.  
– Я просил Тома об укусе.  
– Да-а, я в курсе. Может, и меня попросишь, – задумчиво протянул Майкл.  
– Конечно. Только… не при всех, хорошо? – прошептал Джаред.  
Майкл, рассмеявшись, оглянулся:  
– Все еще стесняешься, э? Не боись, друг, все уже в курсе, чем вы там с Дженсеном занимались.  
– Вот черт, – тихо выдохнул Джаред, и быстро прокашлялся, когда Майкл внезапно замер перед двумя довольно видными вампирами.  
– Джеффри. Саманта. Это Джаред, – улыбнувшись, начал знакомство Майкл. – Джей, это Джефф Морган – Старейшина Нью-Йорка и Сэм Феррис – Старейшина Сиэтла.  
Джаред с улыбкой приветливо пожал им руки:  
– Приятно познакомиться.  
– Ну мы-то, например, уже определенно премного наслышаны о тебе, – с теплой усмешкой заметила Саманта. – Причем еще до твоего обращения.  
– Я ужасно сожалею о том, что случилось с Гордоном, – мягко произнес Джеффри.  
– С Гордоном? – переспросил Джаред с любопытством. Он уже слышал это имя. Но все трое вампиров долгое мгновение просто молчали, не сводя с него пытливых взглядов: – Майк?  
– Это тот, кто осушил тебя, Джей, – проговорил наконец Майк, быстро глянув на вампиров. – Его сразу же поймали, и Дженсен приговорил его к казни.  
– Я… я не знал, – нахмурился Джаред.  
Майкл успокаивающе опустил ладонь ему на спину:  
– Послушай, все в порядке. Он нарушил договор…  
– Причем сделал это уже очень давно, – продолжил Джефф, внимательно глядя на Джареда, – просто Дженсен в тот раз предпочел для него изгнание. Гордон был последним, кого он обратил... До тебя.  
– Поня-ятно, – медленно протянул Джаред. Хотя, откровенно, все было не так. Джаред конечно не был настолько либерален, чтобы совсем уж отрицать смертную казнь. Но он верил в закон, и верил в правосудие. И то, что Дженсен в одностороннем порядке вот так решил судьбу этого человека… вампира. Даже, если это и было его собственное дитя. Как-то оно не очень-то хорошо укладывалось в представления Джареда. – А как же Совет вампиров? Я думал, именно Совет принимает подобные решения.  
– Особые обстоятельства, Джей, – помотал головой Майкл. – Твое обращение…  
– «Особые обстоятельства», – повторил Джаред и безрадостно рассмеялся. – Что ж, тогда полагаю и обсуждать это смысла нет, раз уж эти обстоятельства такие «особые».  
– Извините нас, – тут же коротко бросил Майкл и быстро оттащил Джареда за руку в пустующий уголок клуба. – Да что с тобой такое, черт тебя побери?  
– Что со мной такое?! Ты издеваешься? Я только что выяснил, что вампира, который чуть меня не убил – еще и одного из нас, к тому же – Дженсен в ускоренном порядке казнил без малейшего на то согласия Совета!  
– А ты, значит, всерьез ожидал, что он вот так все и оставит после того, что случилось?! – сердито зашипел ему в лицо Майкл. – Да я бы его сам голыми руками разорвал, если б мог!  
– Неприятности в Раю, мальчики?  
И Друзья резко развернулись… к внезапно оказавшейся неподалеку Бриттани. Джаред увидел, как Майкл немедленно расплылся в широкой усмешке, радостно потянулся поцеловать ее в щечку.  
– Здравствуй, дорогая сестра! Ты как всегда просто великолепна! – пропел друг и легонько куснул ее за мочку уха.  
– Хулиган! – притворно возмутилась девушка, игриво шлепнув его по лицу, и тут же развернулась к Джареду. – Значит, ты у нас теперь официально часть семьи?  
– Все еще злишься, что папочка отправил в комнату без ужина? – невинно поинтересовался Джаред сладеньким голосом.  
И Британи весело вытаращилась на него:  
– Ох, малыш, как же просто было бы тебя уничтожить... Но тебе повезло. Мне нравится твое личико. И я решила, что мы будем друзьями. А раз уж я теперь твой друг, разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я легонечко укусила?  
– Мечтай, Бриттани! – ехидно фыркнул Джаред. – Кровь мою ты не получишь. Никогда.  
– Ну у нас же еще прорва времени, чтобы это исправить. И если ты достаточно долго проживешь, мы можем стать очень хорошими друзьями. Потому что врагом моим, поверь, ты действительно быть не хочешь, – промурлыкала Британи и деловито подхватила его под руку. – Пошли. Познакомимся кое с кем, пока твои овчарки не мешают, – и послала Майклу воздушный поцелуй:  
– А ты поди прочь, жулик. Надеюсь, вы с Томасом будете готовы к моему визиту после выходных.  
– С нетерпением будем считать каждую минуты до встречи!  
Утягиваемый Британи Джаред скорчил в сторону друга рожу.

~

Было уже почти два часа ночи, когда полностью вымотанный Джаред все-таки выбрался из главного зала и поднялся в комнаты Дженсена. Наконец-то церемония подошла к концу. Хотя в общем, если подвести итог, вели себя вампиры предельно вежливо. Никто не выпускал на него клыков (ну кроме Британи, но ее Джаред не боялся); никто ничем не угрожал. Всё вполне радушно и доброжелательно, но, тем не менее, как-то так, что Джаред все равно чувствовал себя аутсайдером. Ничего удивительного собственно, но настораживало. В принципе, к прямому нападению Джаред был готов. С этим он знал, как справиться. Но вот другие, закулисные, атаки: манипуляция, обман, игры власти… Их он вряд ли бы смог предвидеть. Он же в политике всего-то несколько лет, а эти вампиры – его браться и сестры – у них за плечами уже целые столетия опыта.  
Но все закончилось, и Джаред больше не собирался об этом волноваться. Когда он вообще еще увидит хоть кого-нибудь из них?  
Джаред с нетерпением ждал возможности вернуться к прежней жизни, к любимой работе. Конечно он понимал, что у него теперь есть определенные обязательства перед семьей. Перед внезапно расширившейся семьей. Да и то, кем является теперь, он давно уже принял. Просто, видимо, придется еще раз обдумать кое-какие детали с поправкой на то, что жизнь ему предстоит очень и очень долгая.  
Джаред скинул пиджак и распустил галстук, отстраненно размышляя, стоит ли принять душ или прямо так спать завалиться. Похоже, он уже начал привыкать засыпать рядом с Дженсеном. Часть его будет скучать по такой близости с Мастером. Ого! Он уже думает о Дженсене как о Мастере. Интересно, это со всеми вампирами происходит? Все ли они вот так инстинктивно знают вампира, который их обратил, как своего Создателя?  
– Хэй.  
Джаред с улыбкой обернулся к вошедшему Дженсену:  
– Вот только что о тебе думал.  
– Правда? – медленно приблизился тот, чуть изогнув бровь. – Готов обнажить для меня шею?  
– Мы можем сначала поговорить?  
– Конечно, – Дженсен легонько погладил его по груди и отошел. – Что тебя беспокоит?  
– Я хотел обсудить возвращение к себе и выход на работу, – осторожно начал Джаред.  
– Тебе не нужно мое разрешение. Церемония завершена. Все знают, что ты часть моего рода. Я всего лишь хотел подержать тебя здесь до формального признания и подтверждения статуса. Теперь это является вполне достаточной защитой для безболезненного возвращения к нормальной жизни, – спокойно пояснил Дженсен, усаживаясь в кресло.  
Джаред коротко кивнул:  
– Хорошо. Понятно.  
– Еще что-то?  
– Гордон… Я слышал, что он был твоим… До меня. И что ты его казнил недавно.  
Дженсен наклонился в кресле и внимательно глянул на Джареда:  
– Это правда.  
– Наверное… я просто не понимаю, как ты мог это сделать.  
– Это на самом деле очень отрадно, Джаред, что ты так спокойно научился ко всему относиться. Я всегда буду сожалеть о том, что один из моих пытался тебя убить. Но, опять же, о твоем обращении я не жалею, – Дженсен на секунду замолчал, разглядывая свои руки. – Есть еще кое-что…  
Джаред, ожидая продолжения, молча присел напротив него на кровать.  
– Я знаю тебя уже очень давно. Когда ты был еще совсем мальчиком – шестнадцати или семнадцати лет примерно, я нашел тебя на какой-то парковке почти при смерти. Трое парней видели тебя и твоих друзей, выходящими из клуба. Просто какие-то гомофобы, ждущие на кого бы наехать. Им было все равно на кого.  
– А я совсем не помню, – Джаред мог воссоздать в памяти лишь какие-то обрывки, фрагменты воспоминаний. Но ничего более или менее конкретного.  
– Нет. Но ты бы и не мог. Я тогда дал тебе немного своей крови, вылечил, а затем забрал эти воспоминания.  
– Я очнулся, лежа на земле. Слегка кружилась голова, ныло тело. Я еще подумал, что это наверное похмелье или что-то в этом вроде, – Джаред сделал глубокий вдох, тихо продолжил:  
– А затем ты снова нашел меня полумертвым в аллее. Наверное был тот еще шок, особенно после того, как ты уже спас меня однажды.  
– Я был просто в бешенстве, – резко отозвался Дженсен, глаза начали светиться. – Ведь тот, кто сделал это, был одним из моих же детей! Джеймс рассказал тебе о моей жизни до обращения?  
– Нет, ничего такого.  
– Знаешь... У меня ведь была семья раньше. Жена, две маленькие дочки. Но я был солдатом. И шел туда, куда указывал мне король. Когда вампир напал на меня, я был очень пьян – как раз покидал таверну. Я так и не понял, что же произошло. Что вдруг стало не так. Проснулся с такой дикой жаждой, что и названия не придумаешь. И с ужасной, невыносимой болью, которая чуть отступила, лишь когда я в отчаянии вонзил зубы в запястье и почувствовал собственную кровь. Я выживал, питаясь животными. И я погибал на поле брани, чтобы вновь очнуться, окруженным горами окровавленных трупов. Я пил из них. Некоторые были моими друзьями. Думал, что я какое-то чудовище, что не могу вернуться к семье. Да и как бы я мог к ним вернуться? – тихо поведал Дженсен, невидяще глядя в стену. – Жена и дочка пали жертвами черной смерти(1). А оставшуюся девочку – Ребекку – забрали к себе родственники жены.  
– Она была такой красивой, Джаред. И выросла в прекрасную – счастливую и здоровую молодую леди. Вышла замуж, завела собственных детей. А затем ее дети выросли и завели собственных детей. Я возвращался при каждой возможности. Смотрел, как они взрослеют, как живут, как уходят. Семнадцать поколений, – Дженсен слабо улыбнулся и вновь повернулся к Джареду. – А когда моя семья перебралась в Новый Свет, я последовал за ними.  
– И когда они осели в Техасе, я тоже, чтобы быть ближе, перебрался туда. И я всегда следил только издали. Никогда не приближался слишком близко. Чтобы никто – ни один вампир – никогда даже близко не догадался, что моя человеческая семья все еще существует! И в итоге остановился в Сан-Франциско, создал тут этот безопасный Рай. А затем Шэрон вышла за одного милого молодого человека по имени Джеральд, и у них родился удивительный мальчик. Я был так счастлив, когда он решил поселиться в моем городе, так близко теперь…  
– Нет, – резко выдохнул Джаред.  
– И когда Гордон выпил тебя, он не знал этого, но он забрал последнего из моей семьи.  
– Нет! Блядь! Я не верю! – Джаред с криком вскочил. – Я не верю тебе!  
– Ты – мой, Джаред. Ты всегда был моим. Последний из моего смертного рода и наследник всего, что я имею...

 

От автора: Я сознательно изменила реальный состав семьи Джареда, чтобы лучше уложиться в историю. Тут он – единственный сын.

 

1\. Чума.  


**Глава 13.**

– Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! – Джаред резко замотал головой. – Я не могу, Дженсен! Я ведь только стал привыкать к тому, что вампир… Что у меня целая новая семья таких же! Я больше так не могу! Это сумасшествие!  
– Это не сумасшествие, – спокойно отозвался Дженсен. – Это правда.  
– И значит, что?! Ты – мой пра-пра-пра – о господи! – прадед?! – и Джаред выдохнул ломкий смешок, поперхнувшись словами.  
– Ну плюс-минус несколько «пра».  
– Это не смешно! Мы же родственники! И мы – о боже! – мы же столько сексом занимались и… Мама меня убьет!  
Джаред гневно вытаращился на Дженсена, когда тот вдруг начал хихикать. Да как этот ублюдок еще может смеяться?!  
– Прости. Знаю, что не смешно, но… Мама убьет, когда узнает, что ты спал со своим минус семнадцать поколений прадедом? Мне почему-то кажется, что это сейчас меньшая из твоих забот.  
Джаред резко схватил и накинул свой пиджак:  
– Я ухожу.  
– Джаред…  
Не обращая внимания на этот тихий зов, Джаред решительно направился к лифту и, ударив по кнопке спуска в главный зал, с силой сжал руки в кулаки. Когда он вышел, вечеринка была еще в полном разгаре. Окинув сосредоточенным взглядом комнату и заметив близнецов возле бара с Майклом, Джаред целенаправленно промаршировал прямо к ним:  
– Я немедленно ухожу отсюда.  
– Что? Почему? Вы с Дженсом поругались, что ли? – тут же всполошился Майк, обеспокоенно коснувшись его плеча.  
– Что-то в этом роде.  
Харли опустил ладонь ему на грудь:  
– Успокойся. Твое сердце еще из лифта можно было расслышать.  
– У тебя глаза светятся, – прошептала Сэди, нежно погладив его по щеке. – Ты такой красивый.  
Джаред прикрыл глаза и с трудом постарался выровнять дыхание. И только ощутив, как постепенно замедлилось наконец сердцебиение, снова устало взглянул на друзей:  
– Отвезите меня домой, пожалуйста.  
И большего от него и не требовалось. Сэди взяла его за руку, а Харли начал быстро прокладывать путь сквозь толпу. Джаред едва различал голоса других вампиров. Возможно, все они слышали их с Дженсеном разговор. Возможно, будут об этом сплетничать. Но близнецы наконец-то уводили его из клуба, и Джареду было все равно. Он вдруг поднял голову и в холле увидел Дженсена. Тот стоял, засунув руки в карманы, а на губах его играла печальная улыбка сожаления.  
Джаред молча ушел.

Дома они оказались еще до того, как ему удалось привести мысли хоть в какой-то порядок. Харли рассекал трассу, как какой-нибудь сумасшедший гонщик. А Сэди всю дорогу что-то тихонечко нашептывала ему на ухо, нежно гладила руки, осторожно перебирала волосы. Джаред слышал только рев собственной крови и тихие, мягкие слова на незнакомом языке.  
Распахнув дверь в квартиру, Джаред включил свет и попросту замер, пока близнецы оперативно проверяли комнаты. Невероятно. Просто зашибись. Он не думал, что может быть еще хуже, но Дженсен определенно не уставал его удивлять. И Джаред действительно совершенно не хотел сейчас думать о нем как о своем пра-пра-пра-с-чем-то-там прадеде. Это тревожило на таких уровнях, о существовании которых он и представления не имел. Господи! Инцест! Это же инцест! Ну и что, если разница в пятьсот лет! Если Дженсен был прав, то они были самой настоящей семьей, и Джаред все это время трахался со своим…  
– О боже… – Джаред задохнулся, вжал основание ладоней в глазницы. – Как неправильно…  
– Что неправильно? – переспросил Харли, удобно растянувшись на диване.  
– Квартира безопасна, – доложила Сэди, выйдя из спальни. – Что такое? Поделись с нами.  
Джаред отнял от лица одну ладонь:  
– Я только что узнал, что Дженсен был… то есть сейчас… Что я не только его дитя по крови. Я его настоящий потомок.  
Но, услышав в ответ лишь молчание, убрал наконец руку и прямо взглянул на друзей.  
– Но разве же это не чудесно? – Сэди уютно свернулась в одном из кресел. – Разве не удивительно, что он твой создатель во всех смыслах: и как человека, и как вампира?  
– А как получилось, что он так в этом уверен? – заметил Харли, оглянувшись на Джареда. – Только потому, что _он_ так сказал?  
– А зачем ему врать? – делано нахмурилась на брата Сэди.  
Харли только руками развел:  
– Я и не говорил, что он врет. Я спросил, как он может быть настолько уверен?  
Джаред сглотнул и тут же коротко кивнул:  
– Да, да, вот именно. Откуда ему действительно знать? В смысле, это не…– замолчав, он быстро прошел к телефону, набрал знакомый номер и прижал трубку к уху, сосредоточенно слушая гудки. После четвертого раздался сонный женский голос:  
– Да?  
– Мама!  
– Джей Ти?!  
– Мам, ты должна для меня срочно кое-что проверить в семейной Библии. Ну, знаешь, в той, где записи ведутся по твоей стороне!  
– Джаред, солнышко, а сколько времени? – пробормотала та и удивленно охнула: – Четыре утра! Что-то случилось?!  
Джаред ошарашено замер и кинул быстрый взгляд на часы над этажеркой. Чуть больше трех часов в Сан-Франциско, то есть в Техасе как раз плюс один… Черт. Черт!  
– Эм… Нет, ничего не случилось. Я просто…  
– Точно? А голос такой, будто какие-то неприятности. Сейчас отца разбужу и…  
– Нет! Нет-нет-нет, – затараторил Джаред и рассмеялся, хотя и слегка истерично. Ну не мог он сейчас вести с родителями этот разговор. – Нет, я просто… Я просто…  
– Пьяный, – шепотом подсказал Харли, немедленно расплывшись в широкой улыбке. И Сэди быстро закрылась ладошкой, заглушая смешки.  
– Пьяный! Я пьян, мам, – Джаред закатил глаза и, обреченно покачав головой, упал на стул, закрыв лицо рукой.  
– То есть, это что? Звонок по пьяни? Джаред Тристан Падалеки! Какое пагубное поведение!  
О господи! Действительно, почему бы теперь и о пагубном поведении не поговорить? Джаред про себя вымучено застонал. Так ужасно не хотелось рассказывать родителям о том, что стал вампиром. Он же совершенно ни малейшего понятия не имел, как они отреагируют.  
– Прости, мам. Я лучше просто… просто пойду и… просплюсь.  
– Да, мне тоже так кажется. А я завтра, в разумное время, позвоню, и мы поговорим о подобном образе жизни.  
– Конечно, мам. Извини, что разбудил… и что заставил поволноваться…  
«И господи боже, это просто ничто по сравнению с тем, что мне еще предстоит тебе рассказать».  
Гадство!  
– Ну тогда, раз все хорошо… Сладких снов, сынок. Попей водички еще.  
– Хорошо. Пока, – Джаред повесил трубку и тут же в голос застонал: – О боже! Господи-и-и!  
– Пойдем, – подошел к нему Харли, помогая подняться со стула. – Ты вымотан. Надо поспать. Утро вечера мудренее.  
Последний адреналин постепенно покидал его тело, и Джаред начал мелко дрожать. Он позволил Харли отвести себя в спальню, усадить на кровать. Было слышно, как запирает квартиру и выключает свет Сэди. Затем она вошла в спальню, где Харли как раз помогал ему раздеться. Захлопнула и закрыла на ключ дверь, задернула шторы и начала стягивать с себя одежду.  
– Оу, Харли, ну серьезно… – слабо запротестовал Джаред, когда Харли сдернул с него боксеры.  
– Спать всегда лучше без одежды, – невозмутимо отозвался тот и, толкнув обнаженного Джареда на кровать, деловито выдернул из-под него покрывала. Тут же по примеру сестры полностью разделся. Сэди скользнула Джареду под бок. И Харли, развернув его лицом к сестре, прижался к спине Джареда, накрыв всех троих одеялами:  
– Просто спи. С нами ты в безопасности.  
Джаред тихо лежал и слушал размеренный стук их сердец, пока осторожные пальцы нежно и ласково его гладили – не пытаясь возбудить, но усыпить и принести покой. Джаред переплел их руки и ноги, притянул поближе Харли, крепко обнял Сэди. Ему нравился их запах. Корицы – у сестры и свежескошенной травы – у брата. Это напоминало о детстве в Сан-Антонио. Джаред почувствовал, как Харли спустился широкой ладонью в низ его живота, мягко накрыл член. Но, зная, что в этом действии не было ничего сексуального, просто закрыл глаза, расслабленно вжавшись в обоих, и задышал – медленно и глубоко, пока последние заботы наконец совсем его не оставили.

~

Проснулся Джаред, как подсказали ему инстинкты, почти в полдень. Харли все еще дремал рядом, но Сэди в кровати уже не было. Джаред повернулся к вампиру, и тот тут же приоткрыл один глаз – зеленый:  
– Хорошо поспал?  
– Да-а. Спасибо, – Джаред упал обратно на подушки и глубоко вздохнул.  
– Повезло нам, что у тебя кровать такая большая, – весело фыркнул Харли.  
Джаред расплылся в улыбке, таращась в потолок:  
– Ага. Самое то для ночевок. Вы и дальше планируете тут оставаться?  
Харли пожал плечами, а затем протянул руку и легонько потрепал Джареда по голове:  
– Только, если будем нужны.  
И у Джареда вдруг заурчало в животе. Только это не было требованием еды. Харли приподнялся на локте и внимательно глянул на него сверху вниз:  
– Кровь нужна, верно?  
Джаред прикрыл глаза, собираясь с духом:  
– Я все еще не… Я все еще жажду его крови. Это единственное, что действительно заглушает голод.  
– Да. Кровь Мастера очень сильна. Мы от нашего десять лет не отходили.  
Джаред отчаянно застонал, закрывшись руками:  
– О господи. Не могу же я к нему еще с десяток лет за ней бегать!  
– Почему нет? Тебе он не откажет, – Харли отнял его руки от лица, и Джаред – частично в ужасе, частично с вновь возросшим голодом – увидел, как вампир быстро прокусил свое запястье и протянул ему. – Давай, тебе это нужно. Это часть соглашения.  
– Что? Быть моим банком крови? – возмутился Джаред и попытался отстраниться, но Харли мгновенно поймал его за волосы, удерживая. – Ну блин, Харли…  
– Пей, Джаред, – хрипло потребовал Харли. – Глупо противиться. Боли же начнутся.  
Джаред облизал губы, а затем просто кивнул, глядя на друга. Подтянув ближе его руку, сделал глубокий глоток и невольно прикрыл глаза, распробовав новый вкус. Сильный. Древний, как у Дженсена. Немножко соленый. Но в хорошем смысле. Таким мог быть, к примеру, куриный бульон. Джаред мгновенно почувствовал, как начало нагреваться тело, как отвердел член, собирая смазку на животе, и тихонько застонал на очередном глотке. Быстро сглотнув, он сразу же зализал ранки:  
– Спасибо.  
Харли хмыкнул, внимательно его изучил и, напоследок похлопав закатившего глаза Джареда по голове, отбросил покрывала и сел, с удовольствием потянувшись. Джаред повернулся посмотреть. Сплошные мускулы, ни капли лишнего жира. Тело бойца.  
– Вы с Сэди расскажете мне о себе? Как вас обратили? Сколько вам лет?  
И Харли, направившись в ванную, хулигански усмехнулся через плечо:  
– Расскажем... Когда-нибудь.  
Джаред откинулся обратно на кровать и облизался, догоняя вкус во рту. А затем прикрыл глаза и скользнул рукой под одеяло, прикоснувшись к напряженному члену. У Харли была отличная кровь. По сути, здорово было вообще каждый раз. Но никогда ничто даже близко не стояло с тем, как он чувствовал себя рядом с Дженсеном. Его кровь горячила, дразнила, заполняла. Джаред и не знал раньше, что в нем есть такая пустота. Кровь Дженсена удовлетворяла на каком-то просто первобытном уровне. И конечно связь. Связь, которая была между ними. Джаред чувствовал ее... чувствовал его – одновременно электрически возбуждающее и успокаивающее, умиротворяющее присутствие. Кровь Дженсена полностью прогоняла жажду, а секс… О господи! Секс был совершенно охренителен! Джаред никак не мог перестать вспоминать их первый раз. Как Дженсен нагнул его, сжав запястья, как трахал – сильно, неумолимо. Господи! Формальное приветствие – его любимая поза! Блядь!  
Джаред вжал в лицо подушку, заглушая стон, не прекращая размеренных рывков руки на члене. Уперся ступнями в кровать, легонько подкинул бедра, толкаясь в кулак.  
...Как он чувствовал Дженсена над собой, когда тот с силой вжимал его в кровать и грязно нашептывал на ухо все те способы, которыми его трахнет. Как боль от укуса в шею мгновенно стекала удовольствием в член.  
С Дженсеном всегда было так. Будоражащая, темная страсть, Пугающая, но… О господи… Так близко…  
– Джаред. О-о-о-о…  
Черт! Сэди!  
Джаред вцепился в закрывающую лицо подушку, вонзил в нее со стоном зубы, грубо и быстро трахая свой кулак, и вязко выплеснулся в ладонь.  
Умереть хотелось со страшной силой. Потому что думать о том, как дрочил на воспоминания о сексе со своим пра-пра-черт-бы-его-побрал-прадедом, за чем его и застала Сэди, не хотелось совершенно. Джаред вытер руку о простыни и снова раздраженно застонал, поняв, что девушка все еще в комнате.  
– Уходи! – завопил Джаред сквозь подушку.  
Сэди со смехом принялась ее отнимать, и Джаред закрылся рукой, пытаясь отвернуться от девушки.  
– Почему ты так стесняешься? Ты с Дженсеном такой же стеснительный?  
– О господи, вот не надо о нем сейчас!  
– А ты думал о нем? Я знаю, что Харли с тобой поделился.  
Джаред почувствовал, как она забралась на кровать, и свернулся еще сильнее, прячась уже под одеяла:  
– Сэди, уйди!  
– Что происходит? – в спальню вошел Харли. Джаред чуть высунул голову и немедленно нырнул обратно. Полностью обнаженный Харли вытирал голову полотенцем.  
– Вам обоим на полном серьезе нужно предоставить мне больше пространства! – проорал Джаред из-под одеяла. И «смертный стыд» – даже близко не отражало то, что он испытывал в этот момент.  
– Он себя радовал, когда я вошла, – повернулась к брату Сэди. – Нужно будет чуть позже простыни поменять.  
– Господи!  
И Харли хрипло рассмеялся.

 

**Глава 14.**

Джареду до смерти хотелось кофе. Вообще, здорово, что осталась возможность поесть при желании. Просто этого уже было недостаточно. И тело функционировало в привычном режиме. Но только если он потреблял обычную пищу. А сейчас Джареду очень хотелось просто все бросить и сгонять в магазин. В немалой степени еще и потому, что никак не получалось перестать краснеть, едва стоило заметить на себе взгляд кого-то из близнецов.  
Джаред подошел к окну и оглядел раскинувшийся перед ним город. Квартира находилась на четырнадцатом этаже многоэтажного комплекса, и вид на горизонт открывался просто прекрасный: холмы, канатные трамваи, «Золотые Ворота»(1), ярко раскрашенные стены и мирно проживающие свои обычные жизни люди. Джаред чуть улыбнулся, гадая про себя, а какой же окажется его жизнь через пятьдесят лет? А через сто? А через пятьсот?  
Но затем расплылся в широкой улыбке и обернулся к двери, почувствовав с другой стороны старых друзей. Резко распахнув створку, едва Том собирался постучать, Джаред молниеносно накинулся на них и сгреб обоих в охапку, крепко обняв.  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, братик, – Майкл со смехом похлопал Джареда по спине и зашел в квартиру.  
– Ага, вот только называть меня так не надо, пожалуйста, – насупился ему вслед Джаред.  
– Ну как ты? – тихо поинтересовался Том, подталкивая Джареда обратно в комнату. – Привет, Харли. Сэди.  
Майкл, сложив губы бантиком в сторону Харли, легонько потрепал Сэди по голове. Лениво валявшийся у камина с книгой в руках парень приветливо махнул в ответ, а девушка широко улыбнулась, не прекращая ритмично кивать в такт звучащей из айпода Джареда музыке.  
– Да, знаешь, неплохо. Стал вампиром. Занимался сексом со своим пра-пра-пра-и-так-далее-прадедом. А только что представлял, какой будет моя жизнь через пятьсот лет. Неплохо, ага, учитывая обстоятельства, – хихикнул Джаред.  
– Вот черт. У тебя нервный срыв, да? – Майкл подтащил Джареда к дивану и заставил сесть. – Слушай. Как твой старший брат, считаю своим долгом сказать, что все не так плохо. Все будет хорошо. Мы теперь будем за тобой присматривать.  
Джаред влепил ему подзатыльник:  
– Ты знал?  
– Ай! – пискнул Майл и озадачено свел брови. – О чем?  
– Обо мне? Обо всем?  
– Нет, – мягко ответил вместо него Том. – Мы не знали. Хотя теперь это конечно многое объясняет.  
– В смысле?  
– Вот только не бери на свой счет, братишка, – расплылся в улыбке Майкл, – но никто ума не мог приложить, с чего это Дженсен так тобой одержим.  
Джаред демонстративно закатил глаза.  
– Да ладно тебе. В смысле… Ты отличный парень. И классно выглядишь. И еще, даже будучи человеком, очень здорово пах. А сейчас так вообще... Но серьезно! Сколько он уже над тобой трясется? Никто из нас просто понять не мог, в чем дело.  
– И почему вы мне не сказали?  
– Ну Дженсен же мой Создатель, – развел руками Майкл. – И Старейшина Тому. Мы не могли подорвать его доверие.  
Тут Джаред, внезапно ощутив на коже странное покалывание, вновь озадаченно оглянулся на дверь. А Том немедленно направился открывать, приветствуя оказавшегося на пороге вампира:  
– Кристиан.  
– Здравствуй, Том.  
Посторонившись, друг пропустил незнакомца в комнату, и Джаред настороженно поднялся, внимательно того разглядывая. На церемонии его не было. И значит, это не один из детей Дженсена... А следовательно и не родич.  
– Привет.  
– Кристиан Кейн, – представился тот, пожав руку Джареда. – Дженсен просил принести тебе кое-какие бумаги для ознакомления.  
Переведя внимание на массивный кейс в руках вампира, Джаред жестом показал, что можно поставить его на обеденный стол. Отстраненно поразмышлял над содержимым посылки. И тут же внутренне застонал, когда Кристиан начал доставать из него огромные стопки бумаг: толстенные, с прикрепленными на них красными стикерами и с переплетом сверху. Раньше Джареду сутками приходилось корпеть над подобными документами, будучи молодым интерном в огромной юридической фирме.  
– Контракты?  
Выложив наконец пять прошитых с синей обложкой пачек, Кристиан закрыл дипломат и поставил его на пол:  
– Да. Здесь все его имущество: недвижимость, банковские счета, бизнес и прочая собственность.  
– И зачем мне на них смотреть? – недоуменно нахмурился Джаред. – Мне, кстати, очень и очень от слова «совсем» не нравилось договорное право, так что вряд ли бы он стал просить меня заниматься юридической консультацией.  
Но подняв взгляд на Кристиана, заметил, что тот смотрит на него, как на идиота. И, почувствовав, как мгновенно нагрелось лицо, скрестил руки на груди, снова глянув на документы:  
– Это потому, что он считает меня своим наследником.  
– Могу я говорить откровенно? – внезапно начал Крис, и Джаред молча кивнул. – Лично я думаю, что ты не больше, чем мелкий авантюрист. Очередной вампиреныш, только и ждущий, как бы запустить свои лапы в его деньги, или приобщиться к власти, или что там еще…  
– Не правда!  
– Почти сотню лет я защищаю его от детей. И я уже видел всё, что только можно. Так что, как бы сильно ты ни старался, ничего нового все равно не придумаешь. Я его консильери. Знаешь, что это значит?  
– Это не из «Крестного отца»? – вытаращился на вампира Джаред.  
– Это значит – личный советник! – глухо зарычал Кристиан. – Это значит – я защищаю его во всём! Во всём! Понял меня?  
Джаред ошарашено кивнул, хотя на самом деле, ничего он уже не понимал.  
– И я играючи справлялся с худшими из этих паразитов. Но ты… Как защитить его от тебя, я просто не знаю!  
– Я для него не угроза!  
Кристиан смерил его долгим взглядом, и Джаред, не мигая, ответил на вызов. Не собирался он первым ломаться. Но… Черт побери! Не собирался и Кристиан.  
Вдруг невысокий вампир сделал в его сторону короткий шаг, и впервые за долгое время Джареду стало не по себе.  
– Только поэтому я все еще не оторвал тебе башку нахрен.  
Джаред, моргнув, невольно шагнул назад. С этим товарищем шутить явно себе дороже.  
Но тут Кристиан прокашлялся и, достав визитку, независимо протянул ее Джареду:  
– Просмотри бумаги. Подпишешь ты их или нет – это уже не мое дело. А вот если попробуешь его наебать… Тогда это станет моим делом, – подняв опустевший кейс, Крис поправил галстук. – Позвони, когда закончишь. Я все заверю.  
– Хорошо. Эм… Спасибо… Кристиан, – неуверенно поблагодарил Джаред.  
Кристиан смерил его очередным нечитаемым взглядом и, коротко кивнув остальным, молча направился к двери. А Джаред уселся за стол и начал поверхностно пролистывать документы. Тут же, выпучив глаза, помотал головой, заметив стоимость в долларах одного из активов. И, швырнув бумаги обратно на стол, устало прикрыл глаза, прижимая пальцы ко лбу.  
Не может же Дженсен всерьез ожидать, что он это примет?  
Внезапно раздался звонок телефона, и Джаред, подпрыгнув от неожиданности, резко потянулся и нервно вдавил копку связи:  
– Ну?  
– Разве так положено отвечать на звонки?  
– Мама! – Джаред досадливо поежился, откинувшись обратно на стул.  
– Ну что, ты протрезвел?  
– Да.  
– Тогда ради всего святого объясни мне, почему ты все-таки звонил вчера среди ночи и что-то там тараторил про семейную Библию?  
Джаред обреченно помотал головой:  
– Да правда, мам. Глупости всё. Этого больше не повторится.  
– Будем надеяться, – мягко пожурила та. – Ты же советник, Джей Ти. Нельзя вести себя как все. Вроде, на государственной-то службе должны быть повыше стандарты.  
– Да, я знаю.  
– Ну-у, если ты уверен, что все в порядке…  
– Все хорошо, мам. Правда, – нагло врал Джаред, всей душой надеясь, что, может, хотя бы в этот-то раз она его все-таки не раскусит.  
Но в ответе прозвучало только ощутимое облегчение:  
– Ну ладно. Я тогда, чтобы отца не расстраивать, скажу, что ты просто развлекался так.  
– Хорошо. Спасибо, мам. Позже еще созвонимся.  
– Конечно, милый. Любим тебя.  
– И я вас. Папе привет.  
– Обязательно. Веди себя хорошо, – нежно подколола она напоследок.  
Джаред выключил телефон и долгое мгновение просто смотрел на него невидящим взглядом. На секунду мелькнула мысль, что, может, стоило бы обратить их. Тогда родители навечно остались бы рядом. Ему не пришлось бы смотреть, как они стареют и умирают. И они всегда были бы семьей!  
Но господи… Он не мог. Он правда не мог! Не мог еще с кем-то так поступить. Не мог забрать чью-то веру в вечный покой. Его родители всегда были благочестивыми христианами. Они искренне верили в Рай и в Ад. И в то, что прожили достойно, что их с радостью поприветствуют «дома». И он не мог отобрать это у них. Не мог забрать надежду на счастье, которое ждет за чертой. Эгоистичным будет пытаться привязать их к бессмертию.  
Джаред тяжело вздохнул… Надо, обязательно надо рассказать им о случившемся. Но он просто не знал как.  
– Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил внезапно оказавшийся рядом Харли. – Нужна еще кровь?  
– Нет, все хорошо, – чуть улыбнулся Джаред. – Я просто думал о…  
– О родителях, верно?  
– Ты умеешь читать мысли?  
– Нет. Да это и не нужно. У тебя все на лице написано, – отозвался Харли, а затем чуть повернулся и со значением посмотрел на сестру, которая о чем-то весело смеялась с Майклом и Томом. – Меня первым обратили. А затем я, даже не осознав, кем вдруг стал, немедленно обратил ее – своего близнеца. Так что да, я прекрасно понимаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь.  
Раздался звонок в дверь и Джаред, расплывшись в улыбке, похлопал Харли по плечу. Прямо какой-то центральный вокзал сегодня, а не квартира. В этот раз на пороге, когда Джаред открыл дверь, обнаружился Чад с деревянным винным ящиком в руках.  
– Привет.  
– Джаред! Дарова, – улыбнулся Чад.  
– Давай помогу, – перехватил Джаред коробку. – Что это?  
– Да Дженсен попросил доставить свеженькой. Я отобрал твою любимую, и он еще добавил пару бутылок редкого типа, – объяснил бармен и огляделся: – Хэй, народ!  
И пока другие вампиры тепло и шумно здоровались с Чадом, Джаред прошел на кухню и начал перекладывать бутылки в холодильник… Еды в котором, кстати, совсем не оказалось. Наверное, испортилась, пока он был у Дженсена, а Сэди все выкинула. Джаред был рад, что у него теперь есть кровь – не придется больше ни на кого полагаться. Он до сих пор считал укус чем-то очень личным… Когда он недавно делился с Майклом, знакомый вкус Дженсена в крови друга настолько ослепил внезапной похотью, что Джаред просто швырнул того к стене и пригвоздил своим весом, обнюхивая и низко порыкивая на ухо. А после дико краснел и извинялся, не зная, куда глаза деть. Майкл лишь посмеялся, понимающе похлопав его по спине.  
Джаред вышел из кухни, и уютно развалившийся на диване Чад повернулся к нему с широкой ухмылкой.  
– Спасибо, что занес, – Джаред отдал опустевшую тару. – И я правда благодарен.  
– Без проблем. Просто дай знать, когда понадобится еще, и я специально для тебя отложу, – отмахнулся Чад, поднявшись. – Мне пора. Надо заняться баром, пополнить запасы. Твои родичи все еще в городе, поэтому сегодня клуб опять закрыт для публики. В общем, заглядывай.  
Джаред слабо усмехнулся:  
– Спасибо. На счет последнего не уверен… Но все равно спасибо.  
Провожая Чада, Джаред открыл ему дверь… и резко вдохнул, обнаружив готовую постучать Сэнди. Девушка и сама подпрыгнула от неожиданности, но тут же расплылась в улыбке, притягивая его в крепкое объятие:  
– Я уже неделю пытаюсь до тебя добраться!  
Джаред немедленно стиснул ее в ответ и прикрыл глаза, втягивая знакомый запах. Сэнди все еще пользовалась теми же духами и пахла сладко, как сахарок. Но теперь под этим ароматом отчетливо чувствовался запах ее крови. Притягательный. Совсем не сладкий, но тяжелый, земной. Мох и бурбон... А еще он с удивлением понял, что у нее цикл и невольно смутился этому открытию.  
Джаред тихонько прокашлялся и отстранился:  
– Прости. Столько всего случилось с нашей последней встречи. Проходи.  
Пропустив девушку в комнату, Джаред закрыл за ней дверь, не преминув заметить, как сильно та напряглась, увидев остальных. И, взяв подругу за руку, отвел ее к балкону в столовой:  
– Пойдем. Здесь мы сможем поговорить. Нужно рассказать тебе кое о чем.  
– Что случилось? Я целую вечно пыталась до тебя достучаться, а ты даже на звонки не отвечал. Кучу сообщений на автоответчике оставила. И от команды твоей ничего не добьешься. Не нравлюсь я им, Джаред. Совсем. Они же мне просто не дают с тобой видеться!  
Джаред осторожно провел ладонями по ее плечам, стараясь успокоить:  
– Сэнди… Я… Меня… Меня обратили, Сэнди… Я вампир теперь.  
– Что?! – немедленно отшатнулась девушка. А затем внимательно глянула на него и неверяще замотала головой. – Ты позволил Эклзу тебя обратить? Да как ты мог, Джаред?! Ты хотел этого?!  
– Нет! Нет, все не так… Это не… Вампир напал на меня, а Дженсен меня спас! – Джаред шагнул ближе, но она только попятилась еще дальше:  
– То есть, ты – не человек?  
И Джаред только молча помотал головой.  
– Так тебя принудили? Ты говоришь, что он тебя спас, но… но… Я не понимаю!  
Прислонившись к стене, Джаред нервно вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями:  
– Иногда, я и сам ничего не понимаю… Просто… Я умирал, Сэнди. И хотя это не было моим выбором, но… Я не хотел умирать.  
– А теперь ты, значит, просто это… этот… вампир и никогда не умрешь! Да ты… – она вдруг замолчала, нижняя губа начала чуть подрагивать. Джаред снова было двинулся обнять, утешить, но Сэнди тут же резко замотала головой. – Не подходи ко мне!  
– Сэнди! Но ведь это же я! Это все еще я!  
– Ты – вампир! Ты теперь один из них! – протиснувшись мимо него обратно в комнату, девушка бросилась к двери.  
– Сэнди!  
– Не подходи ко мне, – тихо повторила та, в спешке миновав остальных и даже не взглянув в их сторону.  
Она не видела, как переместилась Сэди, мгновенно блокируя выход.  
– О господи!!!  
– Не доставляй ему неприятности, девочка, – сердито нахмурившись, зашипела Сэди.  
– Сэди! Ты не помогаешь… – немедленно оказавшись рядом, Джаред мягко отодвинул стража и распахнул перед Сэнди дверь. – Это все еще я, слышишь? Я ни капли не изменился. Не нужно меня бояться, ты же так давно меня знаешь.  
– Я думала, что знаю, – тихо отозвалась Сэнди. А затем оглядела всех вампиров еще раз, подняла на него свои карие глаза и скривилась в уродливейшей гримасе. – Только это больше не так.  
Джареду хотелось окликнуть ее, вернуть, заставить понять. Ведь сам он никогда не понимал, как люди могут так слепо ненавидеть. Почему же он даже не догадывался, что и Сэнди была такой? Одной из тех, кто вечно будет бояться и ненавидеть вампиров только потому, что они отличаются.  
– Тебе рядом не нужны такие люди, – Сэди затянула его обратно в квартиру. – Она никогда нас не примет.  
Джаред вжался лбом в закрытую дверь, восстанавливая дыхание… И по хребту пробежала холодная дрожь.  
– Она объявит об этом в своем шоу! – Джаред резко развернулся к Майклу и Тому. – Нужно позвонить Кристен и устроить пресс-конференцию. Нельзя, чтобы версия Сэнди вышла первой. Я прекрасно знаю, как она может все вывернуть. И не позволю ей так меня использовать.  
– Уверен? В смысле. Она же все-таки бульварщик… – тут же поднялся Майкл.– Мы всегда можем дать опровержение, объявить, что она просто трепло…  
А Том уже был на телефоне с Кристен:  
– Да. Подъезжай к Джареду. Дикие новости. Шаманство.  
– Нет. Нельзя, чтобы история увидела свет с чьей-то подачи. Я не могу позволить себе такую роскошь. Информация должна исходить именно от меня. Кроме того, я не хочу и не собираюсь скрывать кто и что я такое, – Джаред задумчиво покусал губу. – Проведем конференцию здесь.  
– Здесь? В квартире? – удивленно переспросил Майкл, но тут же улыбнулся. – Да. Хорошая мысль. Позовем телевидение и печатников. Кристен проследит за он-лайном. Выложим инфу в твоем блоге, и пусть расползается, – достав смартфон, Майкл начал пролистывать собственные контакты.  
Джаред просто кивнул и опустился на диван рядом с Харли, который немедленно положил руку ему на бедро, легонько потер, подбадривая.  
– Черт! – Джаред вдруг резко сел.  
– Что? – тут же вскинул голову Майкл.  
– Родителям же надо рассказать!

1\. [Канатные трамваи](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/5/3/3/853309/72106966.jpg) – один из видов общественного транспорта в Сан-Франциско и одна из достопримечательностей города.  
Золотые Ворота – пролив, соединяющий залив Сан-Франциско с Тихим океаном.  
[Мост «Золотые Ворота»](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/5/3/3/853309/72107067.jpg) – висячий мост, соединяющий северный край полуострова Сан-Франциско и мыс Марин Кантри в Сосалито, северном пригороде Сан-Франциско.  


**Глава 15.**

Джаред сидел и, методически щелкая пультом, переключался между четырьмя главными новостными каналами, пересматривая отрывки своей пресс-конференции. В этот раз он до запятой придерживался написанного командой сценария – краткого, по существу и без единой возможности для полемики. После чего активно ответил на заданные вопросы, тщательно проследив, чтобы никого случайно не обвинить, и убедившись, что вампирское сообщество не заденет отдачей и не будет никаких отрицательных последствий. Вскользь упомянул Гордона, отметил, что правосудие свершилось, но более ничего конкретного. В общем, думал Джаред, прошло все довольно неплохо.  
Но все равно они отключили телефон и задернули шторы – просто на всякий случай.  
И еще Джаред два часа провел, разговаривая с родителями. Половину в слезах, а всё оставшееся время заверяя, что он все так же их сын, просто теперь – их вампирский сын. Обещал вскоре навестить.  
Джаред ненавидел, когда мама плакала из-за него. А отец вообще почти ничего не сказал – в слишком сильном был шоке.  
Опустившись на кровать, Джаред вытер мокрое лицо. Как бы он хотел… Но если бы да кабы….  
И тут Джаред почувствовал наполняющее его тепло, и когда раздался стук дверь, уже знал, что увидит там Дженсена.  
– Проходи, – выкрикнул он, прикрыв глаза.  
Дженсен зашел в комнату, держа в руках маленький чемоданчик:  
– Вот, принес твои вещи.  
– Спасибо, – тихо отозвался Джаред.  
– Я видел новости. Тяжелый был день для тебя… Тяжелые несколько дней, – Дженсен подошел ближе.  
И господи боже! Джареду ничего так больше не хотелось, как просто бросить его на кровать, содрать одежду и кусать-трахать-секс-боль-кровь-наслаждение-сейчас-мое-блядь-мое-мой-мой…  
– Точно, – натянуто выдавил Джаред.  
Дженсен тихо вздохнул и сел рядом:  
– Я твою жажду отсюда чую. Не нужно себе отказывать, Джаред. Я никогда не отвернусь от тебя.  
– Я не могу, – Джаред замотал головой. – Я хочу… Я хочу тебя все время! Но каждый раз, как вспомню, что ты семья…  
– Ну да. Мы – семья, – тихонько зарычал Дженсен. – Неважно человек ли, вампир – это кровь!  
Джаред выдохнул беспомощный смешок и покачал головой:  
– А ты спал со всеми детьми?  
– А ты действительно хочешь знать?  
– Нет, – немедленно отозвался Джаред, нахмурившись. А затем, не сводя с Дженсена взгляда, глубоко вдохнул и втянул в себя его запах: – Господи, как же классно ты пахнешь.  
Дженсен, чуть придвинувшись, расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке и сдвинул в сторону ткань, обнажая шею:  
– Иди сюда. Позволь дать то, что тебе нужно.  
И Джаред буквально увидел, как наполняется слюной рот от такого зрелища, ощущая весь этот голод – столь многогранный. А затем просто кинулся на вампира, отбросив изящество, и вонзил острые клыки в подставленное горло, всасывая и глотая, всасывая и глотая, заполняя пустоту. Крепко прижав к себе Дженсена, Джаред начал целовать его шею, лизнул мочку уха, стараясь попробовать все, до чего только мог дотянуться. Почувствовал, как Дженсен выпустил клыки, как резко прокусил его язык, начал жадно сосать, вытягивать из него кровь.  
Услышав наконец чужой глухой стон, Джаред кое-как нашел в себе силы отстраниться и, вытерев рот рукой, откинулся на спинку кровати, пытаясь хоть как-то дистанцироваться. Он взял лишь самый минимум. Чтобы только утихомирить дикий зов.  
Фыркнув, Джаред отвернулся:  
– Да, Дженсен, заводишь ты меня все так же. Но с этим у меня, кстати, тоже не сказать, что порядок.  
– Ну ладно, – Дженсен тихонько вздохнул и, упав на спину, уставился в потолок. – Как же я чертовски устал, – а затем чуть повернул голову и взглянул, слабо улыбаясь: – Но как уволиться с должности Мастера? Как уйти от долга городского Старейшины? Мои же собственные правила и законы привязали меня к этой жизни. К жизни, в которой я давно не нуждаюсь и которую не хочу. Ты можешь понять?  
– Ты поэтому сделал меня своим наследником?  
– Я сделал тебя моим наследником, потому что ты – мой наследник, – съязвил Дженсен с легким смешком. – И конечно мне бы хотелось увидеть тебя во главе семьи и города. Ты, самый младший, лучше всех из нас справишься с переходом в новое тысячелетие, с переносом туда того, чем мы являемся и что имеем.  
– Но как ты можешь быть настолько уверен? Наверняка ведь живы и другие члены твоей смертной семьи.  
– Это так. Но только в твоей крови я могу чувствовать свой род, свое наследие, – Дженсен подвинулся ближе и внимательно посмотрел на Джареда:  
– В моем владении… И очевидно, ты совсем не читал принесенные Крисом контракты… Так вот, в моем владении есть несколько исследовательских лабораторий. Современный мир совершенно невероятен. Мы так далеко продвинулись в понимании медицины и генетики вампиров. И когда бы я ни пересекался с кем-нибудь из рода, я каждый раз брал образцы ДНК и сверял со своими. И хотя общие маркеры находились довольно часто, что очевидно доказывало родство. Но только твои гены практически идентичны моим.  
– О’ке-е-ей. Даже если бы из-за всей этой пра-прадедовской херни волосы на спине раньше не шевелились, то сейчас ты однозначно нагнал такой жути, что у меня просто слов нет, Дженсен! Ты серьезно?! Вампирская генетика?! О господи!  
– Предпочитаю думать об этом, как о вампирском тесте на отцовство… Через семнадцать поколений.  
– Жесть, – Джаред скорчил рожу.  
– Я должен был быть уверен. Мне нужен наследник. И хотя ты – новое дитя, но принадлежишь ты современному миру. А я и остальные дети все еще привязаны к старой эре, даже несмотря на то, как мы поднаторели в искусстве сливаться с окружением. Мы устарели. Мы архаичны. И мы совершенно не готовы встретить это будущее. Но ты не испуган. Ты – человек нового тысячелетия. Ты нужен семье.  
– Они никогда не признают меня равным, – вздохнул Джаред. И он поверить не мог, что всерьез рассматривает эту перспективу.  
– Ты – моя кровь. Мой наследник среди вампиров и среди людей. У них выбора не будет, кроме как это уважать. А я отлично натренировал их в вопросе почтения к кровному роду, – возразил Дженсен с отсутствующей слабой улыбкой.  
– Но я не готов к подобному, Дженсен. Возможно, я никогда не буду к этому готов, – тихо признался Джаред.  
– Знаю. Но ты хотя бы просто подумай, – Дженсен чуть улыбнулся и протянул ему руку. – Позволь стать твоим проводником.  
Джаред внимательно посмотрел на него. Поумилялся веснушкам, смешливым лучикам в уголках зеленых глаз… И нежно коснулся предложенных пальцев, ласково погладил ладонь.  
– Да. Хорошо.  
Но тут резко постучала и сразу же распахнула дверь Кристен:  
– Извините, что прерываю. Но, Джаред, тебе срочно надо это увидеть.  
Скатившись с кровати, Джаред последовал за подругой в гостиную. И немедленно заметил включенный телевизор с Сэнди на экране. И это не была привычная всем – беззаботный журналист развлечений тире бродячий репортер новостей – Сэнди. Это была ее мрачная, серьезная и опасная версия с ориентировкой на цель.  
«Ранее сегодня Советник Падалеки провел пресс-конференцию, в которой объявил, что стал вновь обращенным вампиром, и что это была крайняя мера после того, как он подвергся нападению рядом с «Убежищем» – самым популярным смешанным клубом в городе. Но что Советник не поведал нам, так это то, что обращен он был насильно. И что это Старейшина вампиров Дженсен Эклз убил Джареда Падалеки в порядке упомянутого обращения. Очевидно, мы столкнулись с серьезным разрывом в протянутой между нашими сообществами нитью доверия. Все мы знаем Джареда Падалеки как активного защитника прав вампиров. Но безопасно ли вампирам и людям существовать бок о бок? Ведь если даже Советник не защищен от подобных атак, то кто тогда может считать себя в безопасности? Оставайтесь с нами для более детальных новостей. И Джаред. Мы молимся за тебя».  


**Глава 16.**

Сжав кулаки, Джаред таращился на экран и просто поверить не мог! Не хотел верить, что она способна на такое. Но теперь… Теперь больше нельзя было игнорировать тот факт, что он потерял ее. Что она его предала! Джаред чувствовал, как глухо в груди колотится сердце, как, повинуясь примитивному зову, удлиняются клыки, и знал, что глаза его светятся.  
– Вот сука! – заорал Майкл, зло вырубив телевизор, и швырнул пульт на диван.  
– Так, ликвидация последствий, – Том опустил руку Майклу на плечо и мягко потянул на себя. – Ш-ш-ш… Не время сейчас.  
– Я могу организовать пресс-релиз через пятнадцать минут, – Кристен быстро пересекла комнату, доставая смартфон.  
– Старейшина! Позволь мне о ней позаботиться! – развернувшись к Дженсену, яростно зашипела Сэди. – Я сделаю так, что ее тело никогда не найдут!  
– Джаред, тебе срочно нужно вернуться в эфир и заткнуть ее, – тоже схватился за свой телефон Майкл.  
Перестав наконец молча пялиться в потухший экран, Джаред сделал глубокий вдох и попытался собраться с мыслями. Он знал, что Сэнди в итоге как-нибудь выступит против него, но даже не предполагал, что это зайдет так далеко.  
– Она же все рушит сейчас, – едва слышно выдохнул Джаред и обернулся к Тому. – Какие у меня варианты?  
– Ну для начала засудить ее нахуй за клевету! Добиться, чтобы ее тупо выпнули из сети! – зашипел Майкл, яростно щелкая кнопки смартфона. – Хрена с два она нам все тут похерит!  
– СМИ обязательно растащат ее заявление по всей стране. Слишком сочный кусочек, чтобы оставаться в местных новостях, – отрезала Кристен.  
– И у моих родителей будет окончательный нервный срыв, – вздохнул Джаред. – И это после того, как я только что заверил, что все в порядке…  
– Есть еще вариант… – вдруг очень тихо произнес Дженсен. И Джаред увидел, что все, как по команде, затаив дыхание, развернулись к Старейшине.  
– Если ты сделаешь заявление от лица всей вампирской коммуны, то это, пожалуй, действительно может повлиять на сохранение крепких отношений, – задумчиво кивнула Кристен.  
Но Дженсен лишь слабо улыбнулся, помотав головой... И вскинул взгляд на Джареда:  
– Женись на мне. Официально. И потом я предложу тебе метку крови.  
Джаред моргнул. Что?  
– Что? Метку крови? Жени… Что?!  
Майкл, Том, Кристен, Сэди и Харли дружно оцепенели. Но уже через секунду комната взорвалась шумом.  
– Да это же охуеть просто!  
– Можем объявить об этом уже в десятичасовых новостях. Я могу согнать всех в комнату для прессы и…  
– Блестящее решение.  
Джаред же мог только глупо таращиться на вампира, пока тот внимательно поглядывал в ответ с маленькой, но явно веселой улыбкой на губах.  
– Ты, блин, шутишь, что ли?  
– Нет. Не шучу, – немедленно отозвался Дженсен, подходя ближе. – Послушай. Сан-Франциско сейчас – настоящий безопасный рай. И он такой уже пять десятилетий. Все – и люди, и вампиры этого города – очень долго и тяжело сражались за терпимость и признание. Это одна из причин, кстати, почему я когда-то выбрал именно его. Так что и теперь я не думаю, что нам нужно заниматься ликвидацией последствий. Заявление Сэнди не нанесет серьезного вреда. Но только, если не подкидывать в этот огонь больше дров. Джаред, ты и я… Мы действительно можем показать, как силен наш союз, заключив обычное гражданское партнерство(1).  
Джаред вдруг понял, что не может дышать. Тяжело сглотнув и поперхнувшись словами – которых даже пока просто и подобрать-то не мог! – он схватил Дженсена за руку и решительно потащил его в сторону спальни.  
– Извините нас на секундочку. Нам срочно надо поговорить.  
Дженсен с готовностью последовал за ним, и Джаред, очутившись внутри, запер комнату и тяжело прислонился к двери.  
– Дженсен, господи… Я ценю то, что ты пытаешься сделать, но брак... и… и еще эта метка крови, что бы оно ни значило… Это не ответ!  
– Зарегистрированное гражданское партнерство покажет нашу принадлежность и преданность друг другу в глазах людского закона, а метка крови обозначит наш союз в вампирском сообществе, – тихо произнес Дженсен. – Это хороший вариант. Он позволит мне законно передать тебе больше обязанностей по городу. И ты обретешь наделенное властью положение в обоих сообществах. Тебя примут как моего равного, Джаред. Во многих вопросах. У тебя будет такая же власть и уважение, как и у Старейшины.  
– Но я действительно не понимаю, – нахмурившись, Джаред недоуменно помотал головой, уставившись в пол. Зачем это Дженсену? Ведь звучит всё очень, очень серьезно. Типа как «назад-пути-не-будет» серьезно. Джаред поднял голову, внимательно глядя на вампира, и тот, медленно приблизившись, мягко опустил руку, накрыв его сердце.  
– Зачем тебе это?  
Дженсен улыбнулся:  
– А зачем вообще двое людей связывают себя подобными обязательствами? С чего бы мне этого и не хотеть? Я люблю тебя. Много лет уже люблю.  
Джаред застыл, рефлекторно сглотнув. Моргнул разок, пытаясь заставить мозг выдать хоть что-нибудь. Неловко прокашлялся, прочищая внезапно странно сведенное горло. И постарался было улыбнуться в ответ, но его… О господи боже! Дженсен только что сказал, что любит его?! О чё-ё-ёрт!  
– Я… Дженсен… Это…  
Но Дженсен лишь легонько похлопал его по груди и отступил, чуть приподняв бровь:  
– Ну… Теперь у тебя действительно есть, о чем поразмыслить. Я буду у себя. Дай знать, что решил. Не торопись. Думай столько, сколько потребуется, хорошо?  
Джаред тупо кивнул, отходя в сторону. И когда Дженсен закрыл за собой дверь, обессилено сполз по ней на пол, неловко подтянув длинные ноги к груди. Просто уму непостижимо, как сильно изменилась его жизнь в течение всего лишь недели. 

~

Джаред сидел на балконе и задумчиво созерцал раскинувшийся перед ним город. Том и Кристен тихонько переговаривались между собой, строя планы на случай, если он все-таки не захочет принять предложение Дженсена. Майкл сердито наматывал круги по кухне, видимо просчитывая все возможные варианты исчезновения Сэнди. А близнецы, сохраняя дистанцию, просто молча наблюдали за ним из гостиной.  
Джареду действительно нужно было немного побыть одному.  
Как-то всё… глобально. Даже не понятно с чего начать.  
Жениться на Дженсене, который был ему дальним родственником, и позволить поставить на себе метку крови. Жениться на Дженсене… О господи, какого черта? Какого черта?! Не мог он на нем жениться! Не мог! Невозможно! И он… Дженсен любит его. С этим-то как быть?!  
Но самое главное… Любит ли Джаред?  
Его тянуло к Дженсену – это очевидно. И Дженсен ему нравился… Но любовь? И брак?! Джаред как-то сомневался, что готов. И хотелось бы конечно побольше времени «на подумать», но друзья верили, что всё правильно. А он им доверял. Знал, что они не позволят ему поступить опрометчиво. И что защищать его будут по-прежнему, как когда он еще был человеком. Но Дженсен… Дженсен во всем этом был настоящей темной лошадкой. Джаред совершенно не понимал, какие мотивы им движут. Да, он верил, что Дженсен любит его. И что все его действия, несмотря на встреченные протесты, были продиктованы действительно по-настоящему глубокими чувствами.  
Но Джаред не знал, достаточно ли сам любит для чего-то настолько монументального. Он не мог увидеть все подводные камни, потому что уже слишком глубоко погрузился во все это. И не было никого, с кем бы можно было объективно поговорить. А Майкл, Том и Кристен были слишком заинтересованы в положительном исходе, независимо от того, что они думали об их с Дженсеном отношениях.  
Так достаточно ли Джаред любит его?  
– Том, – позвал Джаред, выглянув в комнату, – нужно поговорить.  
И друг сразу же вышел на балкон, заняв соседний стул:  
– Я здесь. Всегда.  
– Расскажи мне о метке крови. Что это?  
Том тихо вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и приступил к объяснениям:  
– Проще всего, наверное, будет сравнивать это с браком у людей. Не многие вампиры идут на такое, потому что подобная связь бессмертна. Как мы. И развода нет. Вампиры заключают союз перед лицом двух свидетелей, а затем совершают обмен – обещание друг другу на крови.  
– А как насчет всех тех раз, когда мы с Дженсеном уже менялись кровью? Чем это отличается?  
Том откинулся на спинку стула, улыбнувшись:  
– Все дело в смысле, в намерении. Когда два вампира при свидетелях дают клятвы и делят кровь – они привязывают друг друга. Только те, кто всем сердцем любят, заключают подобный союз.  
Джаред, кивнув, чуть почесал шею:  
– Ясно. Это я понял. В смысле, я знаю о чувствах Дженсена…  
– Он действительно любит тебя, Джей. Он бы не пошел на такое с кем попало.  
– Но я его правнук через семнадцать поколений, – чуть слышно прошептал Джаред, качая головой.  
– И если бы Дженсена никогда не обратили, то он так бы и остался твоим древним предком. Не стал бы тебе ни любовником, ни Мастером, – пожал плечами Том. – Ничто не мешает тебе быть счастливым.  
– Но как же все наперекосяк-то!  
– Да уж, – Том мягко рассмеялся. – Обдумай его предложение. Правда. Оно не было сделано впопыхах. Дженсен вообще очень прагматичен, даже когда дело касается любви. Обычно кровный союз заключают двое вампиров. Но Дженсен ведь не обычный вампир – он очень могущественный вампир. Старейшина. Если ты согласишься на его метку крови, то станешь Регентом. Ты сможешь править вместо него, создавать и внедрять правила и законы его именем. И все вампиры коммуны будут это уважать. В глазах нашего закона ты станешь ему абсолютно равным. Это не та сила, которую Дженсен предложил бы кому угодно.  
– И за все столетия он так никогда и ни с кем этого не делал?  
Как-то совсем невероятно.  
– Нет, – опустил голову Том. – Ты – первый… И единственный.  
– Единственный?  
– Бессмертная связь.  
– И когда ты говоришь «бессмертная»…  
– Это действительно «пока смерть не разлучит нас», – снова тихо рассмеялся Том. – Вы застрянете друг с другом до гробовой доски.  
– М-да.  
Том со значением подвигал бровями:  
– Угу. Отсюда и вывод, почему вампиры так серьезно к этому относятся.  
– Ты когда-нибудь был свидетелем на подобной церемонии?  
Том отрицательно помотал головой:  
– Нет. Это большая редкость. По пальцам можно пересчитать тех, кому посчастливилось. Поговори с Кристианом. Он был на двух.  
– Вот как-то не думаю, что он будет ждать меня с распростертыми объятиями, – ехидно фыркнул Джаред. – Этот парень меня терпеть не может.  
– Это не так, – возразил Том, внимательно глядя на него. – Крис очень верен Дженсену… Долгая история… Он был с ним в действительно тяжелые времена. Но думаю, тебе все же стоит его расспросить. Он все равно сможет рассказать больше, чем я. И, Джей, серьезно! Лично я думаю, что это просто замечательно. Ты обязательно сделаешь Дженсена счастливым. А он, я знаю точно, действительно может сделать очень счастливым тебя. Выбор за тобой. И за твоими чувствами.  
Угу. Только в этом-то как раз весь вопрос. Все же любит ли он Дженсена?

~

– Заходи.  
Джаред распахнул дверь в офис Кристиана в «Убежище» и слабо улыбнулся, приветствуя вампира:  
– Привет. Спасибо, что согласился встретиться так скоро.  
– Ты с контрактами? – даже не взглянув на него, сухо поинтересовался Крис. Он сидел за столом с включенной лампой и листал какие-то бумаги.  
– Нет.  
– Тогда зачем ты здесь?  
Захлопнув наконец дверь, Джаред вошел в комнату:  
– Дженсен предложил мне гражданское партнерство и свою метку крови.  
Кристиан выронил ручку, вскинув на него яростный взгляд:  
– Ты о чем это, мать твою?!  
– Ага. Вот именно поэтому я и здесь, – занял Джаред стул напротив Криса. – Том сказал, что тебе доводилось бывать свидетелем.  
– Да ты оказывается куда опаснее, чем я думал, – тихо пробормотал Крис. – Я и представить себе не мог, что Дженсен решится на такое, – тяжело вздохнув, вампир провел рукой по лицу и откинулся на стуле, уставившись в потолок:  
– Это право крови. С меткой Дженсена тебе даже контрактов никаких подписывать не надо. Все и так будет считаться твоим.  
– Но я ничего этого не хочу, Кристиан. И я здесь не для того, чтобы урвать себе какой кусок пожирнее! Это случилось со мной, разве нет?! Он обратил меня, не спросив разрешения. Я проснулся, а он уже кормит меня своей кровью! Так что кончай мне тут хрень пороть и просто поговори со мной!  
И Джареду сейчас ничего так больше не хотелось, как только со всей силы впечатать кулак в эту наглую морду.  
Кристиан же только вызывающе усмехнулся, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда:  
– Хм. А может статься, я все же ошибся…  
– Ну хватит уже! Просто скажи, что мне нужно знать! О'кей?  
– Все намного глубже и серьезнее, чем просто факт женитьбы на вампире, – сделав глубокий вздох, все-таки начал говорить Крис. – Вы становитесь Парой. На всю жизнь. Ты получаешь право на все, чем Дженсен владеет. На всё, чем он является. Всё. Абсолютно всё это принадлежит тебе. И ничто – ни в вампирских законах, ни в человеческих – никогда не сможет этого отобрать. А для бессмертных, Джаред, пожизненное супружество – это очень, очень долго. До конца.  
– Да, – Джаред задумчиво кивнул. – Том тоже это отметил. Но что он мне не сказал?  
– Метка крови – это сделка, которая заключается только раз в жизни. Я видел такое всего два раза. Одна пара до сих пор вместе и дружно проживает уже второе столетие. Но другая… Он сказал, что совершил ошибку и бросил ее. И она со временем покончила с собой только лишь из-за невыносимого чувства глубокого горя и утраты. И вот именно это, Джаред, именно такое будущее и ждет в итоге тебя с Дженсеном.  
– Не собираюсь я себя убивать! – возмущенно фыркнул Джаред.  
– А я разве о тебе говорил?  
Джаред на долгое мгновение просто завис, ошарашено глядя на вампира и пытаясь осознать услышанное:  
– Он действительно настолько любит меня?  
– Ага. Видимо достаточно, чтобы обречь себя на полную страданий жизнь рядом.  
– Ну спасибо, – скривившись, протянул Джаред.  
– В общем, что чувствует Дженсен, я знаю. Но вот чего я не знаю, так это как ты относишься к моему другу. Согласен ты обречь его на такую жизнь, а? Джаред? Думаешь, достоин его? Потому что я тебе сразу могу сказать: нихрена ты его не достоин, – гадко усмехнулся Кристиан.  
– Знаешь что, Кристиан? Иди-ка ты нахуй! – вскочил Джаред. Он не пытался использовать преимущество роста, но все равно тяжело навис над вампиром, прожигая его злым взглядом. – Ты нихуя обо мне не знаешь! Я тут, блядь, стараюсь поступить правильно! Я пришел к тебе за советом, а все, что делаешь ты, так это только херней страдаешь! Он важен мне, ясно тебе?! Важен! И для меня это тоже охренеть какой непростой шаг! Я, может, пока не поздно, пытаюсь спасти нас от совершения необдуманного, сумасшедшего поступка и горя, которое он может за собой повлечь. И мне, блядь, совсем не нужно, чтобы ты мне тут палки в колеса вставлял! Я пришел, потому что знаю, как он тебе доверяет, знаю, как ты о нем беспокоишься. Я, блядь, просто хочу уже все прояснить, прежде чем принимать такое решение!  
И тут Кристиан начал хохотать. Он смеялся так долго и так сильно, то и дело поглядывая на Джареда, что даже лицо покраснело. Джаред только посмотрел на все это, а затем покачал головой:  
– Да что с тобой такое, господи…  
– О боже, парень. Какой ты все-таки простой, – прохрипел Крис, вытирая повлажневшие глаза. – Но, сдается мне, как раз это ему по жизни и нужно. А то, видит бог, совсем он что-то плохой стал в последние пару столетий.  
Джаред лишь недоуменно вылупился в ответ:  
– А это еще какого черта значит?  
– Почему бы тебе к нему за разговором не пройтись, а? Он наверху, – выдал на это Крис, мгновенно вернувшись к своей обычной «без глупостей» интонации и вновь схватив ручку, продолжил, как ни в чем ни бывало, просматривать документы, полностью игнорируя Джареда.  
Засранец!  
Вскинув руки, Джаред помотал головой и вылетел из офиса, направившись к лифтам.  
Он дождался, когда откроются двери, вошел внутрь. И с минуту просто стоял, задумчиво изучая кнопки. Но затем, все-таки принял решение, глубоко вздохнул и, нажав цифру «пять», приложил к сканеру палец. Створки захлопнулись.

~

Дженсена он нашел сидящим на тахте за разглядыванием каких-то разложенных на кофейном столике бумаг.  
– Хэй.  
– Привет, – пробормотал тот, улыбнувшись.  
– Что делаешь?  
– Иди сюда, – Дженсен дотянулся до стоящей рядом коробки и опустил ее на пол у своих ног.  
Приблизившись, Джаред сел рядом и сразу же обратил внимание на кучу черно-белых фотографий и старинных дагерротипов разбросанных по стеклу. Все из различных эпох, если судить по одежде людей на снимках. Джаред выбрал из кучки одну, поймавшую его взгляд карточку. Похоже на пятидесятые или около того. И Дженсен такой странный и смешной в костюме и в фетровой шляпе.  
Джаред мягко рассмеялся, взглянув на вампира:  
– Сдается мне, шляп тебе лучше не носить.  
Дженсен взял у него эту фотографию и тут же широко улыбнулся:  
– Ну все мужчины того времени носили шляпы. И совсем без нее я бы выглядел глупо, – Дженсен фыркнул и бросил карточку обратно на стол. – Но да, похоже, шляпы мне действительно лучше не носить.  
– Я даже не могу назвать каждое время, – восхищенно проговорил Джаред, с удовольствием разглядывая коллекцию. – Невероятно красиво, – указал он затем на рисунок Дженсена в профиль, изображенный углем.  
– Хм-м-м… Джон Сарджент… 1890-й, кажется. Он назвал его: «Морда Вампира».  
Джаред расплылся в широкой усмешке:  
– Стоить, наверное, будет целое состояние… Хотя не то, чтобы тебе оно было нужно, конечно, это состояние…  
– Для меня он бесценен, – тепло улыбнулся Дженсен.  
– Знаешь, интересно, что ты не обратил кого-то вроде него. Ну-у, чтобы навечно сохранить талант… – заметил Джаред полушутливо.  
– А кто сказал, что я такого не делал?  
И Джаред с минуту только молча смотрел в ответ, гадая про себя, стоит ли на самом деле воспринимать всерьез подобное заявление.  
– Ну, думаю, было бы довольно очевидно, если бы вдруг появился парень, рисующий в стиле Джона Сингера Сарджента.  
– Не-а. Только не в том случае, если бы художник захотел исследовать другие креативные возможности своего дара. Джон стал портретистом в очень юном возрасте. И в последние годы ему это уже стало порядком надоедать. Я позировал для него пару раз. Кстати, у одного из детей тоже хранится подобный портрет. Джон знал, что я был вампиром. Но ему все равно хотелось запечатлеть меня на полотне, даже зная, что лицо это навсегда останется прежним. Похоже, для него это был в некотором роде вызов. Но под конец ему все равно стало скучно, и он рисовал уже только ради денег.  
– Так ты… обратил его?  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Я делал ему предложение пару раз, но он отказался.  
Джаред снова перевел взгляд на разложенные на столике воспоминания:  
– Я поговорил о метке крови с Кристианом и Томом.  
– Да, я знал, что ты захочешь.  
– Кристиан сказал, что я сделаю тебя несчастным.  
Дженсен хмыкнул и мягко рассмеялся:  
– Угу. С доверием к кому-либо у него явные трудности.  
– Так значит, если мы сделаем это… Если ты поставишь на мне свою метку… Значит ли это, что ты тоже будешь нести мою? Это в обе стороны работает?  
Дженсен тогда полностью развернулся и внимательно на него посмотрел:  
– Ты не раб, Джаред. Метка крови не означает рабства. Это просто очень долгие отношения.  
– Ты не ответил.  
– Ну конечно я буду нести твою метку. Это действительно работает в обе стороны.  
– Просто хотел убедиться… – Джаред протянул руку и легонько погладил Дженсена по затылку. Но стоило только прикоснуться, как в желудке немедленно начал разворачиваться пожар, мгновенно распространяясь по всему телу.  
– Но если уж на то пошло, – прошептал вдруг Дженсен, скользнув взглядом чуть ниже и остановившись на губах Джареда, – то я бы все равно согласился стать рабом для тебя...  
– О господи, Дженсен, какой же ты!.. – Джаред резко потянул его на себя, вовлек в быстрый поцелуй. – Ну какой из тебя раб?  
А затем настойчиво подтолкнул, пока Дженсен не растянулся под ним на тахте, накрыл всем своим телом, схватил за запястья и крепко прижал, удерживая над головой. Дженсен тут же широко усмехнулся, медленно облизал губы... И Джаред жадно поймал его рот, целуя теперь уже медленно, вдумчиво, сосредоточенно пробуя на вкус, играя с языком.  
– Поверить не могу, что всего лишь неделя прошла, – тихо произнес Джаред и встретил внимательный взгляд зеленых глаз. – Кажется, словно… С той ночи, когда ты вот так же привел меня сюда… Кажется, словно уже год прошел.  
– Да, я знаю, – прошептал Дженсен и чуть приподнял голову, легонько покусывая Джареда за подбородок. – Когда становишься вампиром, постепенно теряешь чувство времени. И оно просто тянется одним бесконечным мгновением.  
– Как ты справляешься с этим? – Джаред чуть передвинулся, просунул свои колени между ног Дженсена, опустился, чуть поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней.  
– День за днем, – сдавленно выдохнул Дженсен гортанный смешок.  
Джаред прикусил его ухо и Дженсен тихо фыркнул что-то одновременно похожее и на смех и на вздох.  
– Позволь мне, Дженсен… Хочу трахнуть тебя.  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза и подался вверх, вжимаясь всем телом в Джареда:  
– Конечно… Всё, что захочешь.

1\. civil union – гражданское партнёрство (также гражданский союз, домашнее партнёрство, внутреннее партнёрство, зарегистрированное партнёрство, незарегистрированное партнёрство и др.) в различных странах обозначает признанный законом и государством социальный институт, в котором могут быть узаконены отношения двух людей одного пола, не состоящих в браке. В некоторых государствах гражданские партнёрства могут заключать также и разнополые пары.  


**Глава 17.**

Джаред погружался в горячее тело снова и снова. Плотно жмурился, кусая губу до крови, вздрагивал от удовольствия… Он навечно мог бы обрести все это. Обрести Дженсена... Джаред приподнялся на выпрямленных руках, с силой толкнулся... Пальцы на ногах внезапно поджались, Джаред ахнул, пытаясь удержаться, не сорваться за край.  
Дженсен цеплялся за него, выгибаясь при каждом толчке. И Джаред приоткрыл глаза, жадно вглядываясь в любовника: голова откинута, рот открыт, губы не скрывают удлинившихся клыков. Жарко покрасневшая кожа, капельки пота на лбу, повлажневшие волосы.  
Охуительный, какой же он охуительный... И весь его. Вот так. Каждый раз. Теперь полностью только его.  
Джаред скользнул языком Дженсену в рот, намеренно царапаясь об острые зубы, и Дженсен весь сжался вокруг его члена, громко застонал, ощутив кровь.  
– Блядь… Блядь… Сильнее! Сильнее давай, – Дженсен задыхался. Он чуть приоткрыл глаза, встречая горячий взгляд.  
И Джаред упал на локти, вцепился рукой в его волосы, удерживая на месте. Уперся коленями в матрас, с силой качнулся, вырвав глухой рык у обоих. Он знал, что Дженсен уже близко. Чувствовал его каменный член, зажатый между их влажными телами, скользящий по коже… Целая вечность этого упоительного ощущения. Вот так чувствовать себя у него внутри, доводить его до грани, заставлять хотеть... Джаред передвинул колени ближе к ягодицам Дженсена и сорвался в короткие резкие толчки.  
– Джа… ред…  
Вжал лицо в напряженную шею, яростно укусил, чувствуя, как резко дернулся под ним Дженсен, как обхватил, крепко сжав ногами, его бедра. А Джаред пил… и пил, и пил, низко рыча между каждым глотком. Часть сознания громко и победно вопила, слыша раздающиеся в ответ полузадушенные хрипы удовольствия. Джаред продолжал глотать, чувствуя, как дрожит, как трясет под ним Дженсена, пока тот сдается своему удовольствию, обхватив Джареда руками и ногами. Джаред, ни на секунду не переставая двигаться, рывками врываясь в его тело, вдруг сам не выдержал, теряя контроль, вонзил зубы глубже, вздрогнул раз, другой.  
– О господи, блядь, достаточно, – засипел Дженсен. – Хватит!  
Джаред, ахнув, отстранился. Мелко задрожал и, приподняв наконец голову, посмотрел на Дженсена. Закрытые глаза, чуть подрагивающие длинные ресницы. И красный от крови из прокушенной губы рот. Джаред наклонился, лизнул эти яркие губы, слегка заглушая тихий вздох. А потом сжал пальцы в чужих волосах и оттянул, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо.  
– Открой глаза, – собственный голос показался шершавой наждачкой.  
Веки Дженсена чуть дрогнули, приоткрылись и обнажили наконец такие зеленые – невероятно зеленые – глаза.  
– Да, – тихо шепнул Джаред.  
– Что – «да»? – так же тихо прошептал Дженсен.  
– Всему этому – «да». Браку, метке, приемничеству. Да, Дженсен.  
– Уверен? Ты не обязан соглашаться на всё.  
Джаред осторожно высвободил руку и нежно погладил Дженсена по щеке:  
– Я знаю.

 

**Глава 18.**

Дженсен провел рукой по шее, обводя еле заметные следы от укуса. Жаль, что отметины заживут. Такова природа вампира - любые повреждения исчезают, тело всегда возвращается к состоянию до обращения. У бессмертия конечно есть свои плюсы. И все из них Дженсен уже успел опробовать за свою долгую жизнь. Но в глубине души ему всегда хотелось иметь возможность носить подобные метки.  
– Я знаю, что тебя гложет.  
Дженсен с улыбкой поднял взгляд на друга:  
– Крис, ты хуже наседки.  
– Я всего лишь беспокоюсь, – вздохнул Кристиан. – Женись, ради бога. Но давай без меток. Он же не любит так, как ты.  
Дженсен, прикрыв глаза, сдавил пальцами переносицу:  
– Я знаю.  
– Тогда почему?!  
– Потому что так надо! – отрезал Дженсен.  
Но Кристиан, не дрогнув, встретил его взгляд:  
– Я всегда буду чтить и поддерживать твои решения, ты же знаешь. Но у тебя еще есть время передумать.  
Дженсен же только молча кивнул, невидяще глядя на разложенные на столе документы. Никак не получалось сосредоточиться. Всего лишь через пару часов они с Джаредом встретятся в мэрии, и перед лицом свидетелей принесут друг другу брачные клятвы. А еще чуть позже обменяются метками крови, чем поставят вечное клеймо на своих бессмертных жизнях. Дженсен совершенно не ожидал, что Джаред вот так на _всё_ это согласится. Хотя надеялся, конечно… И да, естественно, был рад. Только счастье это отдавало терпкой горечью…  
– А ты думал о том, – вдруг рявкнул Кристиан, и Дженсен вновь вскинул голову, – что, возможно, ведешь себя эгоистично? Он ведь тоже никогда не будет свободен. Ты уверен, что он готов к тому, что ты с ним делаешь?  
– У нас... Ни у кого из нас больше нет выбора. Я решил его судьбу… Он решит мою.  
Дженсен подался вперед и осторожно взял в свои руки ладонь Кристиана:  
– Я не знал более преданных людей, чем ты, Крис. Мы столько всего вместе пережили и, если бы не твое стойкое, постоянное присутствие рядом, то меня бы тут просто не было. У меня нет слов, чтобы выразить, как ты дорог мне, как я благодарен за твою дружбу, любовь и защиту. Но то, что я делаю сейчас – это правильно. Это единственное, что мне осталось сделать. Понимаешь, Крис?  
– Но как же ты?  
Дженсен ободряюще улыбнулся, сжал напоследок чужие пальцы и откинулся обратно на стул:  
– Ну ты же знаешь, я всегда найду способ выкрутиться.  
– Угу, задница упрямая, – с усмешкой пробормотал Кристиан.  
Дженсен громко и ехидно рассмеялся и снова склонился над бумагами:  
– Давай, помоги мне с этим разобраться. Хочу все закончить до ухода.  
– Для меня огромная честь, Дженс, – тихо и серьезно вдруг произнес Кристиан, – что ты попросил быть с тобой рядом на обеих этих церемониях.  
– Нет, Крис. Это для меня честь.  
Дженсен с мягкой улыбкой окинул старого друга долгим взглядом. Он хорошо помнил, как они познакомились. 1917 год, Первая мировая война. Оба тогда сражались на стороне американцев, и Дженсен был так рад случайной встрече с еще одним вампиром. Вместе они брались за самые рисковые задания, с которыми только сталкивался их взвод. Ведь ничто, кроме отрубания головы, не могло на самом деле им навредить. Частенько, под покровом ночи, их отправляли в район боевых действий для разного рода саботажа или прорыва сквозь ряды противника. И как же отлично они кормились тогда. А в зимы, стараясь согреться, крепко жались друг к другу и делились всем, что только могли вспомнить о своих смертных жизнях.  
Дженсена не трогали ужасы войны, он уже успел закалиться с возрастом. Но вот Кристиан постепенно начал подавать признаки смертельной усталости. Так что, когда в 1918 году война наконец закончилась, Дженсен отправился в Канаду и потащил друга за собой. Они устроились лесорубами, и тяжелый физический труд послужил отличным средством, чтобы не забивать голову всякими глупостями. А когда наступала ночь, всегда находилось время для нескольких часов удовольствия.  
Периодически они становились любовниками. И это продолжалось примерно пару десятилетий. Но Дженсен всегда понимал, что Крис в него не влюблен. Конечно, они любили друг друга, но точно не настолько, чтобы полностью себя этому посвятить. Крис играл на гитаре, писал баллады, очаровывал женщин направо и налево, куда бы они только не отправились. Но влюбиться себе никогда не позволял. Дженсен знал, что за этим кроется какая-то тайна, но никогда не давил с требованием все рассказать. Друг тоже имел право на секреты.  
– Я хочу попросить об одолжении.  
– Ну озвучь, парниша.  
Дженсен чуть изогнул губы в невольной улыбке:  
– Подари Джареду ту же любовь и преданность, которые всегда доставались мне.  
– Для этого ему придется сначала хорошенько потрудиться. Он должен доказать, что достоин. Показать себя.  
– Ты уже и так знаешь, что достоин.  
Кристиан, пожав плечами, задумчиво почесал подбородок:  
– Он молод. Но пожалуй действительно уже успел многого для нас добиться... Ладно, дам я ему шанс… Который он все равно должен будет заслужить.  
– А меньшего, Крис, – широко улыбнулся Дженсен, – я бы от тебя и не ожидал. Как и от Джареда, если уж на то пошло.  
– Да, да, – ехидно усмехнулся Крис. – Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь свезет увидеть, как тебя из-за кого-то может так развезти.  
– Ну вот доживи сначала до моего возраста, тогда посмотрим на тебя, – расхохотался Дженсен, весело глядя на Криса, постепенно наливающегося краской от еле сдерживаемого смеха. 

~

Дженсен вошел в офис регистрации и немедленно расплылся в улыбке при виде Падалеки. Его дитя. Высокий. Красивый… Теребит галстук и то и дело нервно почесывает затылок. Мальчик маленький.  
С удовольствием обнаружив, что вторым свидетелем будет Том, Дженсен поприветствовал того легким кивком и повернулся к Джареду:  
– Ты готов?  
Тот в ответ слегка порозовел, но кивнул, быстро облизав губы:  
– Угу.  
Заполнив и подписав бланки акта о заключении брака, они передали их секретарю – молодой, улыбчивой девушке. И та, приняв деньги, споро проставила все необходимые печати.  
– Если вы оба готовы, – мягко произнесла секретарь, – то уже можете проходить. Судья Гэвин вас ждет.  
Ослепив ее задорной улыбкой, Дженсен вскинул на Джареда ясный взгляд:  
– Что ж, сейчас или никогда.  
– Сейчас, – хихикнул Джаред. – Сейчас сойдет, ага.  
– Ну пошли тогда, что ли, романтик ты мой, – благодарно кивнув девушке, Дженсен взял Джареда за руку и потянул в указанном направлении. Кристиан и Том молча последовали за ними. В кабинете, пожав руку судье, Дженсен быстро представил присутствующих…  
– Вы подготовили свои клятвы?  
Тут же на автомате оглянулся… И они с Джаредом ошарашено вытаращились друг на друга большими глазами. Во всей этой беспокойной беготне Дженсен как-то совершенно обо всем забыл! И, судя по выражению на физиономии Джареда, беда эта была как никогда общей.  
– Ну вообще-то мы… э… нет.  
– Ничего страшного, – беззлобно рассмеялся судья. – Что-нибудь сымпровизируем, когда время придет. Скажите, когда будете готовы начинать.  
Дженсен остановился напротив Джареда, ободряюще ему улыбнулся и внезапно подмигнул. Джаред немедленно закатил глаза, расплылся в невольной улыбке, кусая губу:  
– Мы готовы.  
– Друзья, мы собрались сегодня здесь, чтобы разделись друг с другом радость этого замечательного события. В этот день прекрасного единения, вы приносите клятву встать отдельно ото всех в круге вашей любви. И с сего дня и пока смерть не разлучит вас вы клянетесь любить друг друга в горе и в радости, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии. Но любовь эта должна дать вам силу также для независимости, для выбора своей собственной, уникальной судьбы. Чтобы вы могли внести свой особенный, неоценимый вклад в этот удивительный мир, который всегда внутри нас и больше, чем мы. Будьте уверены, что осознаете значение сего союза...  
Остаток церемонии пролетел мимо Дженсена. Он всё смотрел и смотрел на Джареда, запоминая такое торжественное, серьезное выражение его лица, когда Джаред немного робко повторял за судьей их клятвы; а еще – вес титанового кольца на своем безымянном пальце.  
По щекам парня начал расползаться жар, Джаред встряхнул непослушными прядями, пряча лицо. И Дженсен расцвел в широкой улыбке, крепко обхватил его за затылок, притягивая в долгий поцелуй. А затем облегченно рассмеялся и крепко обнял, похлопав по спине. Джаред тихонько смеялся и все шептал непрерывно ему на ухо: «О боже, о боже, о боже…»  
Получив искренние поздравления и объятия от друзей, они затем выразили свою признательность судье за такое скоропалительное проведение этой особенной церемонии. И тот немедленно подписал им все бланки, сообщив, что забрать их можно будет уже к концу рабочего дня.  
«Я решил его судьбу… Он решит мою».  
Дженсен вновь взял Джареда за руку, и вся компания вышла в коридор. На улице им предстоит встретиться с целым легионом папарацци. И очевидно, что говорить от лица всех будет Джаред. Он нравился журналисткой братии… Это будут взрывные новости.  
– Кристен потребовала не усложнять, – вдруг тихо признался Джаред, когда они уже подходили к выходу, – а только улыбаться и делать вид, что у меня недавно был отличный секс.  
Дженсен от души расхохотался. Он был так невозможно доволен сейчас. Все же такого для них он действительно не ожидал. И если бы только у них было больше времени… Но все равно это было верным решением – Дженсен был абсолютно уверен. И он никогда о нем не пожалеет.  
– Джаред?  
Внезапно остановившись, вампиры огляделись.  
И там, неподалеку, почти возле самых дверей, стояла Сэнди.  
Дженсен еле сдержался, чтобы тут же не вырвать ей глотку. Почувствовав, как резко напрягся рядом Джаред, он легонько сжал его пальцы, одновременно подбадривая и стараясь самому сохранять хладнокровие.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – глухо бросил Джаред. – Как ты вообще посмела прийти сюда после того, что натворила? Я же считал тебя другом…  
Сэнди вскинула на него затравленный взгляд. Перевела его на их крепко сцепленные ладони. Подняла глаза на Дженсена. И ему захотелось было гадко усмехнуться, сказать что-нибудь злое и обидное, но она смотрела на него с такой грустью, с такой тоской во взгляде. Взгляде того, кто все потерял… и того, кто сам потерялся. Не мог он ее ненавидеть. И уничтожить не мог… Нечего было больше уничтожать.  
– Я всего лишь хотела тебя защитить, – еле слышно произнесла девушка. – Не причинить тебе боль. Истина должна была увидеть свет… Ты просто слишком ослеплен, чтобы понять.  
– Я не… О господи, не могу я сейчас с этим разбираться. Мы с Дженсеном заключили брак. Твоя попытка все разрушить не увенчалась успехом. И я не могу… Не знаю, о чем ты там думала, но явно не о том, чтобы меня защитить. Ты обидела меня, Сэнди. Я так верил тебе, а ты просто… просто предала, – тихо закончил Джаред, потеряв весь запал. И было видно, что гнев его окончательно испарился. Джаред наконец заметил то, что давно уже понял сам Дженсен. Просто маленькую, потерянную девочку, в последней попытке спрятаться за своей любовью, вместо того, чтобы смело окунуться в мир и выбрать новый путь.  
Дженсен сочувствовал ей, в некотором смысле. Ведь со временем, точно так же и Джаред смело встретит окружающий его мир и спокойно продолжит идти дальше. Но только уже без него.  
Дженсен был уверен, что Джаред принял свою новую роль только ради сохранения мира между людьми и вампирами. Во всяком случае, Джаред хотел в это верить… Потому что этого хотел Дженсен. Маленький ментальный трюк, чтобы чуть заглушить сомнения. Крохотное зернышко в сознании, которое он осторожно взращивал и взращивал до тех пор, пока Джаред не смог бы больше заметить разницу между собственными желаниями и навязанным влиянием извне.  
И сейчас Дженсен решительно поймал взгляд Сэнди.  
 _Отпусти его. Всё это отпусти. Найди свой собственный, новый путь._  
Глаза на миг потускнели, девушка моргнула, пытаясь сосредоточиться. И замерла, не сводя с него долгого взгляда. А затем медленно кивнула.  
– Прощай, Джаред, – развернулась и ушла.  
Тот только озадаченно уставился ей вслед. И Дженсен снова быстро сжал его руку, переключая внимание на себя:  
– Пойдем, публика тебя, поди, уже заждалась.  
Джаред сразу расцвел: ямочки на щеках, глаза горят. Дженсен с готовностью вернул улыбку... И они вместе толкнули дверь.  
Яркие вспышки фотокамер и вопли выкрикивающей вопросы толпы снежной лавиной обрушились им на головы, грозя напрочь сбить с ног. Харли и Сэди тут же оказались рядом и остановились неподалеку, дожидаясь Джареда. Кристиан остался с Дженсеном, а Том выдвинулся вперед, расчищая путь к ожидающему их лимузину.  
– Джаред! Ваш союз законен?!  
– Когда вы решили пожениться?!  
– Факт обращения как-то повлиял на это решение?!  
Открыто взяв Дженсена за руку, Джаред широко улыбнулся и сокрушенно помотал головой:  
– Да ладно вам, ребята. Мы же только поженились. Неужто вы всерьез думаете, что я буду дурачиться тут с вами, когда у меня с собственным мужем есть дела куда интереснее?!  
Народ вокруг весело захихикал, и Дженсен с улыбкой вскинул на Джареда теплый взгляд. Ему всегда нравилось смотреть, как Джаред работает на камеру. С самых еще ранних пор, когда тот робко прятал глаза и то и дело срывался в отстраненную болтовню. И сейчас: уверенный в себе, забавный, полностью контролирующий ситуацию. Джаред как человек стал отличной основой для Джареда-вампира. И все его таланты расцветут еще сильнее. Особенно теперь, когда у него впереди столько времени, чтобы ювелирно отточить каждый их них.  
А Дженсен будет наслаждаться шоу.  
– Нет-нет-нет, все ответы, друзья, вы сможете получить только после нашего медового месяца, – засмеялся Джаред, подтянув Дженсена ближе, когда они осторожно начали спускаться по ступенькам. Том и Харли удерживали на расстоянии журналистов. А Сэди выбежала вперед, открыв дверцу лимузина.  
Проследив сначала, чтобы Джаред сел на свое место, Дженсен забрался следом. И когда вся оставшаяся команда, захлопнув двери, также расселась по своим местам, расслабленно откинулся на кожаную спинку, посмотрел на свою семью и просто громко и счастливо расхохотался.  
– «Все ответы, друзья, вы сможете получить только после нашего медового месяца», – передразнил, хихикая, Том. – Кристен потом с тобой еще пообщается на эту тему. Словами из трех букв.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты! – вовсю веселился Джаред. – Ведь сработало же, нет?! 

~

В итоге Дженсен последовал за Джаредом в его квартиру. Сэди и Харли всегда первыми проверяли любое помещение, и потому уже были на месте, когда наконец поднялись остальные.  
– Так это… хочешь сейчас метками заняться или…  
– Пошли, можем все сделать в спальне. Крис с Томом будут свидетелями, – тут же отозвался Дженсен, привычно взяв Джареда за руку.  
– Э… а они это, смотреть будут, что ли? – нервным шепотом зачастил тот.  
– Ну они же свидетели.  
– Смотреть, как мы занимаемся сексом?!  
– А ты хочешь? – немедленно оглянулся Дженсен с хулиганским смешком.  
– Нет!  
Том закрыл за собой дверь спальни, и оба свидетеля замерли в ожидании.  
Дженсен опустил руки Джареду на плечи, а затем поднял ладони и нежно обхватил ими его лицо:  
– В этом нет ничего страшного. Мне говорили, что даже никаких официальных церемоний не проводят. Так что хоть раз, в виде исключения, мне не придется следовать всяким архаичным ритуалам и мной же выдуманным правилам.  
Джаред улыбнулся, не сводя с него взгляда.  
– С сего дня, я делю все, что имею, с тобой. Как твой Мастер я взял себе твою кровь по праву, но теперь, я делаю ее своей по выбору. Разделишь ли ты со мной кровь?  
И Джаред кивнул, быстро облизав пересохшие губы:  
– Да.  
Дженсен изогнул губы в легкой улыбке, обнажил для него шею, закрыв глаза, прижал Джареда к себе. И тут же глухо застонал, ощутив проткнувшие кожу острые клыки, обвис в крепких объятиях. Джаред с силой обхватил его, с наслаждением сделал пару полных глотков и с тихим стоном отстранился, спрятав клыки и нежно зализав поврежденную кожу.  
– Меня ужасно пугал этот день, – тихо прошептал в свою очередь Джаред и вжался своим лбом в лоб Дженсена, зажмурившись. – Я не думал, что смогу. Но я ни о чем не жалею... Разделишь ли ты со мной кровь?  
– Всегда, – Дженсен лизнул предложенное горло и медленно прокусил напрягшийся мускул. Джаред дернулся, но Дженсен лишь сильнее сжал объятие и начал пить, забирая так много, сколько только мог себе позволить. А затем прикрыл глаза и легонько выдохнул Джареду в шею, ласково перебирая его волосы.  
– О господи, – пробормотал, с тихим смешком. – Кажется, мне нужна минутка.  
И Кристиан с Томом наконец рассмеялись.  
– Так мы закончили? – выпрямившись, Джаред вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена.  
– Да.  
– И это все?!  
Дженсен весело фыркнул:  
– А ты у нас, значит, за пламя битв и торжество побед? (1)  
– Ну просто всё опять так обыденно. А я, похоже, постоянно ожидаю чего-то масштабного, – Джаред, порозовев, потер шею.  
Дженсен улыбнулся и нежно погладил его по щеке.  
– Свидетели, принимаете ли вы наши метки крови?  
– Принимаем, – тихим тандемом отозвались Крис и Том.  
Дженсен задумчиво кивнул, посмотрел на друзей…  
А затем отступил на шаг и слабо улыбнулся, подняв на Джареда нечитаемый взгляд:  
– Ну значит, все. Дело сделано.  
– Дело?  
– Теперь ты – Регент-Старейшина этого города, Джаред. И с меткой крови сим я передаю тебе власть Регента-Мастера над всеми моими детьми… Теперь они твои.  
– Что? – Джаред оглушено замотал головой, не сводя с него недоуменного взгляда.  
– И насколько это только может тебе понадобится, Кристиан станет твоим консильери и поможет разобраться в запутанной политике вампиров, а так же лично проследит за твоей защитой.  
Дженсен бросил быстрый взгляд на друга, и Кристиан твердо кивнул.  
– Дженсен? Ты что несешь? Я не хочу…  
Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох, на долгое мгновение уставившись в пол. А затем поднял голову и прямо встретил растерянный взгляд:  
– Я очень люблю тебя. Больше, чем ты когда-нибудь сможешь понять. И только так я действительно могу тебя освободить… Отдав тебе полную власть.  
– Что? Нет! Нет, я отказываюсь! Я не хочу! Дженсен, да какого черта?..  
Но тот уже вышел из спальни в гостиную, где давно тихо ждали близнецы, и молча кивнул. Сэди вскинула на него полный слез взгляд, но затем просто согласно склонила голову, принимая последний приказ Старейшины.  
– Дженсен, стой!  
Дженсен обернулся туда, где Кристиан с Томом пытались удержать Джареда:  
– Я всегда хотел, чтобы все это стало твоим. И жалею я только о том, что у нас не было больше времени.  
– Дженсен, пожалуйста… Том! Отпусти!  
– Не могу! Прости… – сдавленно прошептал Том, с силой обхватив Джареда поперек груди. Кристиан напряженно стоял с другой стороны. – Последний приказ Дженсена как Старейшины.  
– Да отпустите вы меня, вашу мать! – яростно вырываясь, заорал Джаред. И близнецы мгновенно скользнули ближе, готовые вмешаться в любую секунду. – Дженсен! Дженсен, пожалуйста!  
В последний раз оглянувшись, Дженсен окинул его долгим взглядом.  
– Хотя бы скажи мне куда ты уходишь?! Дженсен?! Харли, Сэди, пожалуйста! Остановите его!  
– Мы не можем, – Сэди все-таки тихо заплакала. – Это его последний приказ. Мы не можем ослушаться.  
И Дженсен кивнул, зная, что уж эти двое обязательно позаботятся о Джареде. Верные, неизменные стражи…  
Он жалел об уходе.  
Но он вернется.  
Отвернувшись, Дженсен распахнул дверь…  
– Дженсен?! Не бросай меня! Дженсен!!!  
И захлопнув ее за собой, устало закрыл глаза. Было слышно, как кричит, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться Джаред. Но последний приказ будет выполнен до запятой.  
Спешно покинув подъезд, Дженсен вернулся в лимузин. И в темной, прохладной тишине салона бездумно уставился на свои руки. Пальцы дрожали.  
– Сэр?  
– В аэропорт.

 

1\. Pomp and circumstance. Из Шекспира. Означает пышное, помпезное торжество.  
Так же называется серия маршей Эдуарда Элгара.

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> 23 октября 2011


End file.
